FOUNDERS' DAUGHTER - NEW EDITION
by Glorioux
Summary: A time travel tale of jealousy, revenge, love, friendship and redemption. The year is 2014, Ron let Hermione who's dying at Mungo's; tests show her blood purity is unheard of. Centuries earlier, at Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw, betrayed by Godric Gryffindor, mourned her newborn child's disappearance victim to a jealous Salazar. A re-edit, new version. HG-SS-others. AU-HEA Mature only
1. Betrayal

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

_Note: This and other of my stories are being plagiarized, so read my disclaimer._

_I decided to re-publish it here for a limited time, I have added new material- Founders' Daughter - New Edition, no need to let haters win._

_Much love to all_

_Now republished here, for a short time. Thanks to BlackBanshee, Irmorena, Serenite Rose, NAFC, and many others who support my work_.

**Betrayals**

**April 2, 2014**

**The Enemy - Ginny**

Ginny sat on the bench, seething. She had to look at Harry tenderly holding her nemesis. Ginny had come to bring a dossier Harry had left at home, totally forgetting today was the final divorce hearing. And, now, she was forced to watch this nauseating display. Nevertheless, she listened.

"Hermione, I am sorry. Please know that I am here for you; although Ron is my friend, you are more important." Harry's voice was tinged with regret.

Just a few days ago, Molly told Hermione, officially, "I am so excited about all the good news; Ron is leaving for two weeks to travel with a girlfriend. Her name is Anthemia Smith; she's one of Ginny's colleagues at the Prophet. Imagine, they have decided to get married during their trip."

Molly had done as requested by Ginny. Anthemia was her best friend; the fact that she would rather hide from Harry. Ginny gave Anthemia friendly advice and covered for her while she met with Ron.

The truth is that Ginny had never liked the golden witch. Although she'd disliked Hermione's popularity, the antipathy had turned into hatred. Mostly because Hermione was expected to get the Minister's job if and when Kingsley moved on. Presently he hoped to be chosen to as the Director of the African Wizarding Council. It made Ginny sick with jealousy and envy, and because of her petty feelings, she had worked during years to destroy Ron's marriage and had done it.

**Hermione's Sorrows**

Hermione let Harry hold her in his warm embrace. She really needed her old friend and had no room for lovers; besides, she had Rose and Hugo, and now his friendship; that was enough.

Hermione also had a secret that nobody knew. Nevertheless, at thirty-four, she felt very old and lonely. In three years Rose would be gone since she wanted to be educated in the continent, and when Hugo started at Hogwarts, she would really be on her own.

Now, she stood alone in a world that had never accepted her. Wrong, they tolerated her because of her intellect, but Ron was the popular one. Although she had a few close friends, the same from always, there was only a handful of them. Alone because even her mysterious friend was also missing.

Her parents were another thorn in her side. When she went to pick them up in Australia, she was followed by Death Eaters, who ambushed her at the entrance of her parents' home. Sadly before she had the time to restore their memories, they were fatally injured in front of her.

She was knocked out and saved by a neighbor who came out with a gun and fired at the Death Eaters. Of course, she had to Obliviate him, but two months later, he received a cheque for 100,000 Australian dollars, from anonymous, via a solicitor. It was a reward for saving her life, the sender was Harry. A week later, he was called again, another cheque, also from an anonymous sender, though this time the money came from Hermione. He puzzled at his good fortune for the rest of his life.

Harry flew over and helped her. The Australian MoM sent a representative to assist, and they brought her parents to the Australian hospital, where they died there within a few hours. A curse shut down their systems, organ by organ, and before the end of the day, they were gone. She cried to no end.

During the closing of their affairs, she found something quite odd, an old sheepskin. It was very soft and pristine white. In the same box, she also found a delicate piece of thin linen with fancy red stitching with her name, 'Hermione,' and, lastly, an antique looking medallion. The solid gold medallion which hung from a heavy link chain was loaded with magic. It was engraved with an R interlaced with a G, in the same ornate old English Script. The initials looked somewhat familiar. Why would they have such a magical piece? The secret had died with them, so she hung it around her neck; and, at once, she felt great sorrow mixed with comfort, rather odd.

She remembered when she was six or seven and had asked her mother a typical child's question, "Mommy, where did I come from?" And her mother had answered without hesitation, "Darling, I've you told before, an angel dropped you at our doorstep." Now she wondered if she'd meant it, literally.

Her parents were quite well to do, they had left her significant insurance policies, and property in Australia, France, and England. She could have chosen not to work but liked the challenge. Ginny was in a rush to marry, and Harry wanted to please everyone. Ron wanted a double wedding, but Hermione wanted to wait four more years. Guess who won.

Since day one there had been problems; namely: Molly Weasley and her perfect daughter.

In the beginning, the conflict was about Hermione's money, which, in their opinion, couldn't really compare to Harry's fortune. Molly and Ginny would come up with snide remarks about her upper-class ways, and little by little, they poisoned Ron against her.

She wanted to pay for an unforgettable wedding, and instead, she was forced to choose a different gown because she could not 'upstage' Ginny's. The honeymoon went out the same porthole. She had booked a surprise cruise to the North Pole since it was one of her dreams. No, Ron had refused to go in a Muggle boat; hence she lost a large deposit.

Funny how he would have no qualms about spending her money, not whatsoever; not when it would buy sports equipment, and Quidditch tickets for his brothers, a guy's thing; and when it paid for the after game parties and the list went on. The marriage eroded little by little. Sex that used to be wonderful turned into a chore, not for her, for him. He would say she had a fat bum, or she was too this or too that. She still jogged, swam and fenced, and had joined a dueling club; thus her body was slender and toned, far from his Hermione, whose daughter was she? Not even Draco, her now good friend, and confidant knew, "Yes, she found some old things, not sure what, and there is the story of how she was adopted.

At the club most of the duelists were wizards. It was a private club, and Hermione had begged Ron to join, but since he was so involved with the WWW and promoting it, there wasn't time. The next big hurdle came about with the struggle of who would stay with Rose and then with Hugo, while she went to practice or went to competitions. Angelina would invariably help her, and, often, Angela would come and bring all the children along.

Pretty soon, she was the top duelist for Britain, closely followed by some witches that had graduated before she did, and by Fleur Weasley, who did it to stay in shape. Professor Vector was also a duelist and a highly rated one. Sadly, as her career skyrocketed, her relationship with Ron went down the tubes.

The latest big blow had come with the request for divorce when Ron asked for half of her money, the funds that he was aware of. Thank goodness that she had the foresight ages ago, deciding to move around one-fifth of her cash to Gringotts; most of the rest had been invested with a company managed by Goldstein. The remainder had gone as gifts to her loyal friends, some of them were Weasleys, but Ron never found out; Bill had advised her that it was best that way.

The funds managed by Goldstein grew substantially over the years, even more than the Gringott's funds managed by Draco, which had increased ten times their original value. Ron claimed half of the latter, around 800,000 Galleons. The court awarded him half of that, plus he wouldn't even have to pay child support.

**The neglectful friend - Harry**

Harry had been so busy that he had not paid attention to the systematic destruction of his best friend; moreover, he wasn't aware of half of the things done to her. So when he heard, it was all news to him.

That afternoon, after work, he stopped to see Ron.

"Ron I am so sorry..."

"Stop, don't apologize because I am happy. I am marrying in a couple of days and wanted you to be my best man, again," he grinned.

"Mate, I think I must turn this one down." He was shocked and upset, "I cannot do that to Hermione."

"But Harry, Ginny is the maid of honor; I am marrying her best friend, Anthemia Smith. You know her. Besides, I have to marry soon because she is five months, you know."

No, he neither knew, nor he did he want to.

George stood on the background shaking his head. He was upset, to say the least. Charlie made an excuse, and Bill turned it down, on the account that he was dueling partners with Hermione. Indeed, Bill wasn't attending the wedding and had told him so. Percy also declined it; he was Hermione's deputy. Furthermore, it would be a betrayal, besides being an unsound political move.

"So how is it that you obtained money from Hermione? It would appear you were cheating on her. You broke your vows, and you took her money. How shabby of you, Ginny is welcome to do whatever she feels necessary to make her happy; but I will neither attend nor will my children."

"Harry, you are my best mate, this is unfair. I deserved the money for having to put up with the frigid, ambitious, nasty shrew, for fifteen years. I should get paid that and more. So you will know, Ginny herself told me that." Ron argued back.

Harry was ill; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was insane, who was this person in front of him? How could he talk about Hermione this way? He could understand that they no longer got along with each other, but not this vicious attack; moreover, what was up with Ginny? And the frigid part, who was he kidding?

He had spied on them more than once. Actually, whenever he had the chance, he was ashamed to say it, and, damn, she'd looked hot; no way cold, Hermione had been far from frigid. To think that he had given up Hermione to Ron; he was a fool and had not offered any resistance. Harry was aghast at his idiocy, what a bad trade.

"So you are marrying the witch that works with Ginny at the Prophet, is that right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is what I am trying to tell you. Ginny introduced us and has been a good sister. To start with, she helped me to find a good lawyer, and, afterward, she recommended that I should get half of Hermione's vault. I will need the money for my new wife and the baby."

"Ron, that money was being saved for Rose and Hugo, don't you care about your daughter and son? It was her parents' money," Harry asked Ron as he was leaving.

"Hermione has enough for the three of them, and my main concern is my new family," Ron answered stubbornly.

Harry went home. His stomach was sick, and no longer knew what to think.

Ginny was equally emphatic, "He needs the money, he deserves it for putting up with the pretentious ugly swot."

That was how Harry also found out that she had always disliked Hermione, and had intentionally kept Harry from his beloved friend. He wondered, who did I marry, who?

**The FALL - ****May 2014**

"Hermione, please come in." Kingsley was calling her to come in his room.

"Percy please order us some tea, I want the white tea, loose leaf. Get two."

Percy left the room. He understood the meeting was not for him, but he knew the news meant his promotion as well. He danced a small jig as soon as he closed the door.

"Hermione as you know, I have accepted the job in the African Union. True, it isn't the Minister's, but I am happy. It is the Head of International Relations in a newly formed office. It is not under the Ministry, and it pays more than this job, plus it gets me back home. Your name was presented to the Wizengamot, so, congratulations, you are the first Muggle-born, and the first witch to be named as Minister." He shook her hand, and she accepted it. He felt her hand trembling.

To King's surprise, she held on to him and sobbed, and as if in an old movie, she fainted. That was when King noticed, for the first time, that she was all skin and bones and was running a high fever. He screamed for Harry.

**Discoveries**

Harry, Angelina, and George sat outside of the room when the healer called Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley isn't well. Her pregnancy will further complicate her treatment. She has an unknown origin inflammation of the lung tissue."

"Wait, did you say pregnancy?"

"Yes, she is around 21 weeks pregnant. I looked at her chart. She has been coming to the Center since her second week."

"What else is on your chart?" Harry and George were exchanging looks. George wanted to cast an unforgivable, what was that idiot of his brother thinking?

"Let's see. Pregnant, male baby, parents, Ronald Billus Weasley, Pureblood, Hermione Jean Granger, Pureblood." At this, the Healer raised his eyebrows.

The arse, he had brought the Smith witch and had made her pass for Hermione, gods.

"Did you examine Mrs. Weasley's baby?" Harry asked, his fists clenched.

"Ah, ahem, no, not yet, there were a couple more exams still to be run."

"Please check the baby and her blood status again. Now!"

The healer did not want to argue with the head of the Aurors, and as he was told, Mrs. Weasley was the newly appointed Minister.

The healer came back twenty minutes later. "Well, she isn't pregnant, but she is indeed a Pureblood, I read that she was a Muggleborn."

"I didn't know if blood tests to verify your blood."

"it is a new test, part Muggle science-part magic with no room for error. Here, see the results; her blood purity is rather amazing. I only have seen a couple more like that, the Malfoys is one; pure but not quite, I cannot remember the other, but never this. By pure I mean close to 97% because everyone has a few Muggles in their past. However, there isn't a drop of Muggle blood on Mrs. Weasley, not one."

They all paled. "Not possible, then, Hermione must have been adopted."

When the healer left, Harry exploded, "He brought his girlfriend to the center, he lied, and said she was his wife." Harry was furious.

"I want to fire him, but he is my brother." George ran the hands thru his hair. Angelina embraced him; she wanted to kill the entire lot.

Harry added, "Come to think, about Hermione's blood, did you know what I was told by Rose and Hugo? The story of an angel that dropped their mommy at the grandparent's door. They were in their high sixties and had to be in their high forties when she was born. Hence one must ask, an angel and from where?"

Harry's life had imploded and felt lost without his beloved friend. Why had he neglected her so much? He hoped to make sense of the entire mess, but mostly he prayed for her health.

His hope was in vain because Hermione's health didn't improve; instead, it was deteriorating, quickly. Several of her other internal organs had started to fail, and nobody could find a way to halt the fatal illness.

Harry wondered where her life had gone so wrong? And the answer was simple. It was when she'd accepted Ron in her life. It never felt right, not to her, not to Harry, and not to those who loved her. Once he figured that out, he made a vow to be by her side, just as she had done long ago. Yes, they were each other's family, and he wouldn't fail her again.

Harry moved out to stay at Hermione's house; partly to take care of Hugo because he refused to be around Molly. She had told her grandchild that Ron was better off with his new wife; she also said that Hermione had it coming, "It is all for the best, your mom's haughty manner finally attracted enemies who want to get rid of her." Those were her words.

Harry couldn't stand Ginny, particularly after her comments about Hermione's undeserved promotion, and also because she had said, "She probably shagged Kingsley." If that weren't enough, Ginny called her a Mudblood. That did it for Harry, he wanted to get away as far as he could. Thank goodness that the children were of school age, it gave him time. What had he done? He had abandoned the one who had always stood by him and fed her to the witch eaters.


	2. Meet the Family

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

_Note: This and other of my stories are being plagiarized, so read my disclaimer._

_Dear Gentle Readers, while I welcome your ideas, suggestions and hearing from you, I don't need Poison-pens, who does? I encourage you to be kind to all involved and keep your not-so-well intentioned advise to yourself. One of my hobbies is writing, a hobby that I don't get paid for._

_i decided to publish it here for a limited time since I am adding adding material- Founders' Daughter - New Edition, no need to let haters win. _

_Fight Cyber-Bullying_

_Be well- Blessings to all._

_Now republished here, for a short time. Thanks to those who support my work_.

* * *

**The Mystery**

Hermione, whose daughter, whose family? Not even Draco, her now good friend and confidant knew, "Yes, she found some old things not sure what, and there is the story of how she was dropped by an angel."

Since the story went back centuries, it would be virtually impossible to even imagine the truth. Hermione was amongst them not because of an angel, but because of time displacement. Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw were Hermione's parents, but could have guessed?

**Meet the Family-**

-**Rowena: The Heartbroken Witch**

Rowena could no longer conceal her pregnancy. She just hated him for pretending to love his insipid, much too old wife, and for hurting her.

"I have not bled for four cycles," she whispered before he withdrew. She knew that his conscience would start working as soon as he rolled to the side. It was always like that, since the day less than just a couple months before, when he went away with Helga and came back with a wife.

"What are you planning to do? Maybe, well, hmm, it is time you accept Prince's proposal, he is wealthy and in love." His words were killing her.

"I marry him and continue being your whore?" Her voice was bitter.

"We must keep the school's unity and appearances. You walked into this with your eyes open." He felt as much pain as she did, but the school was more important than all of them put together.

His wife was Helga's niece, and he well knew that it would bring disunity, Helga would see to it. Gurundia was the daughter of Helga's very wealthy older brother; who bought a young, powerful husband for his elder daughter. Her dowry was big, and they could use it for the construction effort.

"Think, you could choose him, or there are the Black brothers, or a rich Malefeu, or one of the Norman lords, a Lestrange. Anyone would be good. And of course, Salazar has always wanted you."

"Stop it, I hear you. Pretend you never heard this from me and return my warding token."

"Love, no need to do that, I will be here for you. It is only for appearance's sake." He regretted his rushed words and was already missing her. What was he doing giving her ideas? But she needed a protector, or he could do that or maybe not.

"No, you are running back to her, and in the morning she will be reeking of your seed as she walks by me. She doesn't clean and moves right next to me. Moreover, she tells Helga how you would not let her sleep and how passionate you were. You do it when you leave me, every time. Go and stay gone. I will not trouble you, my lord."

The months went by. Rowena was growing large, and her movements were slow. She decided to pretend a sickness and got ready for her confinement. Rowena found the right place in the dungeons to deliver the child. Godric was watching her like a hawk; his heart was broken to see her struggle, but she wouldn't allow him near.

She had been walking with several suitors, each made him sicker than the others, and he wanted to be free to be with her. They all guessed she was with child, but all wished a powerful witch; two offered her triads, but she turned them all down.

He wanted to terminate the marriage, but Helga who hated Rowena because Salazar favored the young witch, tried to hurt her. "If you break your union, I will take my share away."

Astute Salazar had lusted after Rowena for the longest time; he had been following her and also knew of her pregnancy. He was against her birthing a child by Godric. Sooner or later the regret would set in, and Godric seeing the child daily, would run to get Rowena back; thus the child would be an obstacle for his plans; his plans to get her.

Salazar followed her whenever he could. When he had the chance, he gave her a compulsion, she was to set her birthing room in the room where he had set the Vortex of Time. He had found the old stone during his studies. It craved young life to play with and to taste, so this suited him.

Rowena was being assisted in her delivery, it was several weeks early. She was crying for her Godric, who was a coward hiding steps away. Salazar was watching him with a sarcastic smirk, the arse, he had the choice of an excellent filet, and instead, he chose a leathery old shoe; his wife was many years her senior, plain and mean, but had brought a large dowry, the idiot. Had she called for him, Salazar, no wife, nobody could have stopped him, no one.

When Salazar knew that it was over, he marked the child so could find her later, for whatever reason he should need to. He never left important things to chance. For a moment after the babe was born, he felt a call, a longing, "My angel, my love, I feel thee," Salazar whispered.

Yes, it was Rowena calling to him, she just didn't want to accept it. That night, he had nightmares, of running in a dark tunnel and finding a grave at the end. He woke up sweating and dismissing it as nonsense. That same dream haunted Salazar over the years to come.

In the birthing room, Rowena held the precious bundle, "My baby, my sweet girl." Their love had made her, "I love thee, my sweet Hermione." The old elf Honi covered the mother and child and left them to rest.

One of the elves, Tomi, would deliver her baby safely to her aunt. Too bad that Rowena failed to see the small vortex in one corner, already visible if you looked hard enough. It had seen the child, and only followed Salazar's instructions because it suited its mood and its purposes, entertainment and the feel of a young life. It liked a good play with love, intrigue, etc., a living drama, a drama with human actors in real time.

In the morning a mournful scream woke up the elf. The baby was gone.

**England-19 Sept 1979**

Frank Granger heard a mewling noise right outside the door. A kitten? He opened the door and saw a sheep skin swaddle. When he picked up and looked inside..."Jean, Jean, darling, come out." His voice sounded joyful.

The older couple had been trying for years to have a child of their own, and an angel must have dropped the precious babe. Around her tiny neck, she wore a chain with a large medallion, much too heavy for such a small child. The medallion was engraved with two linked letters an R and a G, in old English script. The linen wrap had a name embroidered in fancy script, Hermione. They put it away; it was a day of joy, now they had a baby to love, her name was Hermione Granger.

**A mother's sorrow**

The days that followed were the worse, her baby, who had taken her?

Godric approached her. The baby had disappeared, he'd heard, and it was impossible. He'd warded her door, and the only ones that could enter were the trusted elves or himself.

"Rowena, I must confess, I was at your door all night," he explained the rest.

"It is not possible, you are lying, and you stole my child." She was hysterical, he offered to take Veritaserum, and she accepted. Nothing, it had not been him.

They looked at the room, the stone had been removed. No indication of magic, nothing.

Salazar was not a monster. He had sent the child forward in the future, along with a spell to find a suitable family. He made sure the parents would be wealthy Muggles longing for a child.

To insert his touch, he made a condition, for the parents to be descendants of one of their loyal Muggle servants. This was done in order to set a link, just in case that he'd ever need to find her, in case that something went wrong. He also added a spell, a homing device of sorts, a one time deal, extra insurance. Regardless, the feeling of unease remained for weeks; he couldn't shake it. He even considered trying to find the baby and giving it back.

Rowena accepted one of her suitors, she wanted another child, and within 11 months she birthed another girl. Sadly, Rowena couldn't love the child properly because something inside longed for her lost love child. She knew it, she would go to the ends of the earth to be with her.

Little by little she figured out the riddle, someone, probably Salazar, had taken her. Where and how she didn't know.

Her daughter was killed by Malfeu, the baron who had pursued Rowena. Later, he'd become obsessed with her daughter, and when he couldn't have her, he murdered her. Now, Rowena felt totally heartbroken and thought that she had nothing left to live for.

Meanwhile, Godric longed for Rowena; and his only wish was for Rowena's happiness. He only wanted her and wanted to send his wife to hell; the wife he had grown to hate. Gerundia was empty-headed, mean, and greedy, and she lived to outshine everyone else; besides she was not even comely. Her pleasant plumpness had turned into folds of fat. Their children were like her, spoiled, mean and not too smart.

He should have broken their union at the start and had finally decided to do so. He felt nothing for her and still couldn't figure out why he had tupped her so often? She was disgusting.

One day, while she was eating alone, she choked. No, she wasn't eating, more like gorging herself with two roasted chickens and meat pies when she swallowed an entire bone. So it was, he was now a widower.

Rowena and Godric became lovers when they were 16 and were 18 when they had their daughter, and now they were shy of 40. Not that either one looked their age, their magic and activity kept them young and vital.

Godric decided that it was time to find their daughter and bring her to Rowena. And hopefully, he would win Rowena back into his life and into his arms. Hence, with his studies and the help of an astute elf, Gryffindor followed Salazar's every move, and finally figured out what he had done that night 22 years before.

Salazar was totally immersed in the studies of the dark arts and had become unbearable. Rowena's continued rejection made him angry, and he only lived to make her life miserable.

Out spite and hoping to make her jealous, he married a young witch, Gaunt was her name. Her parents, rich barons, had made it a condition that their first male born was to be named Gaunt. They were the law of the land, and pretty much could do what they wanted. And so it was.

One day, he was angry over a new rejection and worried that Gryffindor was now free and he wasn't, he sent a curse over the stone, the target was Rowena's daughter.

The mark, a magical imprint, helped the spell locate her; the branded stamp was his insurance from that day long ago. Besides other things, the magical mark was a one-time homing device.

Once he completed the complex spell, he said aloud, "Why should Gryffindor have descendants in the future?" And thought, why risk that the stubborn fool finds her and gets Rowena? Ready, Salazar Slytherin laughed maliciously. Unfortunately, he was seen when he'd performed the spell.

Some days after, Salazar had to go to the continent and during his absence, the couple searched thought his manuscripts. They made calculations based on Salazar's annotations and had the approximate year. Hoping to slow him down, they destroyed most of Salazar's work related to the vortex but not quite. They needed time to get away, and didn't want him to realize their deed too quickly.

They dressed in the plainest of robes, still too ornate as they'd find out. They took two large pouches full of gold bullion, jewels, and precious gems of the size of a robin's egg, a veritable fortune. They packed their writings, and their tools, and shrunk all their bags to the size of two small bags, to be secured next to their bodies, and prepared to travel.

He'd shaved all facial hair and braided his hair, and wore a hooded over-robe. Rowena also braided her hair and wore a similar robe. They wanted to be as concealed and as inconspicuous as possible.

Their two most trusted house-elves, Tomi and Honi, wanted to come along. That presented a problem, so they accepted to be made into small tin figures until they had a place to settle down

The idea had its merits, so they did the same with a couple of their magical pets and their best brooms. They placed them in lockets and hung them on the thick chains around their necks.

They stood by the Vortex and started their journey. After deliberating, Rowena and Godric left their thread of the vortex open, not knowing if they would ever come back, but just in case they would be able to do so. They just didn't care, the school was established, and all they wanted was their daughter and a chance for happiness.

The Vortex watched them, what an entertaining story and the microscopic soul bits were so delicious.


	3. Moving forward

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The storyline and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

**THE REUNION**

**The Future**

**9 May 1998-**

Godric and Rowena must have missed the future somehow, only minutes inside a strong wind and surrounded by flickering lights. But were they in the same place than before? But what was going on? There were roaring explosions, Hogwarts was under attack.

They pulled their wands and Apparated to the main entrance, and instead, they were in a small dark room, they cast a Lumox and saw a door. It was a strange closed door; it was very smooth and had a protruding piece, a mounted metal lever.

Gryffindor touched it, and it moved; then, he pulled, pushed, and the door opened. The room was full of brooms, but they did not recognize any of them, this was wrong; no, not erroneous, they had arrived, so both said in unison, "The future, we are in the future."

They had landed on a new section. At that precise moment, a figure materialized by the stone at the Vortex; simultaneously, an explosion reverberated, and they went forward 16 years.

They looked carefully and went out, but first covered themselves in a shroud of shadows. They saw people walking and configured the robes to the new style, or very close they thought. They decided to go by Gryffindor's old rooms.

The front room was filled with children laughing, talking, and studying; the moment they stepped in, Rowena felt a strong pull, it came from one of the corners. They saw a ginger-haired girl dressed in the uniform robes; she sat on a covered bench, drying her tears. Next to her, sitting, was a shorter boy, dressed in colorful attire, who looked up, sensing a presence but he could not see them.

By the gods, he had Godric's face and appeared to be her sibling. His arms were around the young witch, trying to console her.

Ah, no uniform robes, he was just visiting here. The girl dried her tears, Rowena and Godric looked at each other with recognition.

They were their grandchildren, theirs, and were overwhelmed with emotion.

"I'll not go to live with that slag and neither with him because he isn't my father. James is mad at his mother, he said that the witch he married was her best friend. Ron is at fault, he is responsible." The young witch was inconsolable.

"Mom will not die; you know she was brought by angels," Hugo told her.

Die, was their daughter dying? It couldn't be. What were they saying? Was the villain the Ron wizard?

"Not by angels, by an irresponsible teenager," Rose harrumphed.

"Teenagers? Nah...no way, you think she'd put a priceless chain with a solid gold medallion around her neck? No, it that wasn't the case, it is impossible."

At this, both Gryffindor and Rowena approached them. On the wall they saw an old painting of Gryffindor, it must have been painted when he was much older, but as they approached the painting, the Wizard in the portrait disappeared. One student, who was paying attention, screamed.

One minute later, there was not even a painting of Gryffindor on the wall. Just a plaque and they opted not to read it. The less they were informed, the least their bodies became part of this time, as per Salazar's notes.

Rowena quickly altered their looks to look even younger, around 16 years old. Unfortunately, neither had a way to know how much she looked like her daughter, except for Gryffindor's curly hair, she was Hermione's dead ringer.

They decided to be Ravenclaws and altered the look of their robes, once again, but not the cloth. They knew the houses were precise as they had initially organized them. They pretended to just be coming into the room. But then, they went back into the shadows.

They waited for the noise to die down when Professor came to look. After a couple hours of coming and going and finally tired of waiting, they compelled the children into an empty room. They decided to drop the glamour, come out the darkness, and look their age.

"Good day to you, young lady," Gryffindor greeted with a bow. Rowena did the same with a short curtsy, appropriate for students, they thought.

Both children were struck by lighting. Their mother stood in front of them, younger, not quite the hair, not curly, but the color was a match. It was an odd shade of golden brown with the strands of a fall day. The foliage colors appeared all over her head after she had Rose; which changed along the day as the temperatures rose and fell. The children and all their friends thought it beautiful, but apparently not their mother.

Their mother had told them, "No, my hair was not always this wild mess, the curls were already bad enough; now when I meet with Muggles, they want to know who is my hair expert. And if I am there all day long, they look at me wondering why it has changed, again."

And Rose thought the witch in front of her was her mother, but for the straight strands of hair that had escaped the intricately braided hair; and it was her face as she got older.

The boy was Hugo, Godric was him but older, and his hair was their curly and wild hair, except for the color. Godric's was auburn, with lots of dark strands which gave him an odd appearance.

"Who are you?"

They had decided no subterfuges, the tears were choking them. They wanted to hug them and cover them with kisses. They allowed their appearances back to normal but remained shrouded to others.

The Vortex through its sentient eyes was now enjoying the new strands of the drama. It was replete with the founders' microscopic soul bites, both tasty but not as delicious as the ones from a young soul.

It was still rejoicing, watching how a villain was starting to realize that he had messed up. How It loved playing puppets, well puppets with a mind of their own, that once in a while surprised It, and not in a good way.

"We are your grandparents, we come from far away. I named your mother, Hermione." Rowena stopped at seeing their surprised expressions.

Hugo was the first to talk, "Who are you, and how did you get in here?" He looked defiant and made both of them smile; how they itched to touch them.

It took them a while to explain until the young ones couldn't deny it, they were related. But the names they gave were dishonest if recognized, and if their names were repeated, they would be anchored to this time, or that was their belief. They gave their names as Leonidas and Riana, they would, however, be honored to be called by Grandmother and Grandfather.

"What is your last name?" Rose asked.

"Blue." As out the blue, no idea.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blue," both children said in unison.

Rowena sighed deflated, but her hand refused the distance the children wanted to maintain, and she touched Rose's head in the pretense to move a hair. And the years of longing got to them, and both hugged the grandchild next to them. The children were stiff at first, but Hermione was a loving parent, and they returned the honest hugs.

After that, they explained how Hermione was stolen at birth by a jealous suitor but didn't disclose what they knew about the Vortex.

Once they heard of Hermione's symptoms, they knew.

"A blood curse, it was a blood curse."

Screams could be heard, they were coming from Ravenclaw, Rowena's portrait was gone.

They heard the noise; they had to go, soon.

"We must find her, where is she?"

"At St Mungo's."

"Where is that? We aren't from around here." Gryffindor said, and Rowena had to laugh; that was an understatement.

When they had the directions, they figured out where it was, near the old traveler's hostage.

"You should wear something less elegant, you will stand out," Hugo recommended. Before they revealed themselves, they had reverted to their robes. Nobody wore heavy velvet with fur trimmings, or silver buckles, or heavy dragon leather trimmings, or closures and brooches adorned with precious gems worth a king's ransom.

"Not many of us dress so richly around here...unless you are Lucius Malfoy," Rose added with a mischievous smile.

"Malfeu?" Rowena hopped never to see one of them here. One of the Malfeu was one of her more annoying suitors, and after her daughter, she just disliked them.

As they prepared to leave, Gryffindor pulled a coin pouch and gave each of the children two heavy gold coins, with Hogwarts' silhouette engravings. But before, he aged them a little bit, as recommended on the manuscripts, in order to adjust the coin's appearance, whenever one was moving forward in time. A long time later, Rosa and Hugo found out that they were worth a small fortune.

"To buy sweets," he said. Which would become a favorite story much later, sweets indeed, a mountain of sweets.

"Ah, what is the date? I lost track," Rowena asked casually.

"Wait," Hugo rummaged in his rucksack.

He gave them a small rectangular writing surface; hard but not metal.

"A Muggle Calendar, my mother brought several when she went to their Ministry last week," at this, tears watered his eyes.

So before they Apparated, both children accepted the tight embraces, they needed comfort and love.

"We will be back."

Someone was knocking frantically; it was time to Apparate. But not before Rowena and Gryffindor saw the year stamped in small, odd-looking numbers, the year was 2014.

**Salazar**

He had come back from the continent, to find out that his young wife had died giving birth, and the grandparents had already taken the heir away. He ran back to Hogwarts, to ask Rowena to marry him. He was ecstatic with joy, he had the present for her, right on his pouch, a jewel worthy of her.

He was playing dirty this time, and he touched the ring he bought in Rome. It was made by Muggles and with a flick of a finger would dispense drops of poison, in his case, a potent love potion, that it would last long enough to have her marry him. He was done playing the suitor, to hell with fairness.

"Has anyone seen Mistress Rowena?" He asked everyone, and nobody answered. It was unsettling how everyone avoided him.

'a/n oh oh


	4. The Parents

A/n Two short chapters today

Disclosure: Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

**Salazar The Jilted Suitor**

Salazar Slytherin had come back from the continent. He was told that young wife had died giving birth, and the grandparents had already taken the heir away. He ran back to Hogwarts, to ask Rowena to marry him. He was ecstatic with joy, he had the present for Rowena, right on his pouch, a jewel worthy of her.

He was playing dirty this time, and he touched the ring he bought in Rome. It was made by Muggles and with a flick of a finger would dispense drops of poison, in his case, a potent love potion, that it would last long enough to have her marry him. He was done playing the suitor, to hell with fairness.

"Has anyone seen Mistress Rowena?" He asked everyone, and nobody answered. It was unsettling how everyone avoided him.

He went by Gryffindor's rooms and couldn't find him. He found out that his wife had died months ago, nearly the day he left on his travels. He remembered his anger after Rowena's last rejection. He'd already worried before when Godric's wife had been ill. At the time, the idea that Godric would be free to pursue Rowena, filled him with rage. He'd wanted Rowena since they were nearly children, and, now, it was his turn.

A bad feeling soured his gut, so he went to where he hid the stone to open the Time Vortex; it wasn't there, so he screamed angrily. He Apparated at the time room and found the stone.

He looked, the Vortex was open.

_When he roared in anger, the Vortex experienced something similar to glee, or close to it. What a foolish, blind wizard, what did he expect? A rival couldn't fight against the one thing, love; and It's latest riders were tightly joined by their mutual love. It was going to show this nasty human a lesson or two._

Salazar was an angry force. What to do? He went to look for his manuscripts and ran his calculations. After several days, he figured out that they were incomplete; his one tracking option was already spent when he had sent the curse across the Vortex.

He needed to investigate throughout the eras, and it might not be an easy task. However, he needed to make sure that the daughter was killed by the curse. Without her, Rowena would not want to stay and would come back. He would convince her to wear the ring, and she would be his.

**At Mungo's**

At Mungo's, Rowena and Godric saw a ginger hair wizard, the children's exact hair color; he was talking to a witch that looked like him.

"I have her testament, which she hadn't changed. I get all the vault and the Galleons, but on the children's names. I need to get in to see her and change it. There are 600,000 Galleons left on her account; with it, we can build a bigger house, buy a couple Muggle cars to modify, and jewels for An..." The wizard was saying.

Godric saw red, he'd recognized him, it was a double of the weasel, one of his servants, was he the husband? The worm wanted the children's gold and for what?

They saw the pregnant witch, a Smith, the same pinched face, kissing him? Why, how? Ah, the second wife was the descendant of a minor baron. The same look, and wait, was she petty and jealous? He had exchanged their child when his magic was a shadow of hers, for that, for a bag of bones with beady eyes?

Godric approached them. Ron felt uncomfortable, he had seen those eyes and the angry hair before, a head full of very angry locks. He wanted to lower his head in this wizard's presence, Ginny was already in a deep curtsy taught by Molly, for her to use as the wife of a Lord. It was all commonplace for the couple, it was something in their magic, even Muggle nobles did the same, it happened to Salazar, and to a few more if them like the Prince, the Blacks, and, yes the Malfeu. Others just bowed to them, and some went on their knees, it was what it was.

Ron's eyes opened widely; the magic coming out this wizard younger than him was incredible and awe-inspiring. He looked mad as hell, it showed; but the witch's anger seemed quiet, yet deadly.

"Is thy name the weasel?" His accent, the equivalent made by the translation charm, was clipped and what others perceived as stuffy.

"I beg your pardon, the last name is Weasley," Ginny answered haughtily.

Gryffindor's head turned toward her as if he were a bird of prey, "Who talked to thee?"

His eyes scared her, yet, she retorted, "I am Lady Potter."

"A Lady," he appraised with a slightly raised eyebrow and pointed at her necklace, "indeed, and who was the fool to put pearls on a swine?"

After listening to the speech spoken around him, he invoked a speech spell. The spell would modify his vocabulary and adjust it to the new words.

Ginny turned bright red. Ron's wife had walked away avoiding the wizard.

"Weasel, I heard your talk about the dying lady, my daug...err, my sister. Yes, my sister, and you shall not take a grain of gold belonging to her." He grabbed his arm for a second, and what he saw inside, angered him beyond words.

Godric was readying to cast an Unforgivable on Ron when Rowena came out of the shadows and touched his hand.

They were all speechless, Hermione was well and had changed her hair, and it looked good.

''I saw you minutes ago in bed, how? Are you going to a costume ball?" Ron asked.

His eyes shone with lust, she looked so hot tonight...no, he was no longer with her...his now wife was nothing compared to Hermione; what had he been thinking about?

He looked at his wife's haughty, pinched face, and no curves, why was that? Ah, according to Ginny curves were out, rail-thin was the thing. He was not convinced, and he decided that he would get her back. As his lover, yes, she was crazy for him.

He looked at her with knowing eyes, remembering his prick inside of her, and her face, not so long ago, naughty or in ecstasies, when had it all gone wrong and why? When he decided to listen to the Weasley witches. Why did he do it? Particularly after he had taken her from all the competition; yes, he took her from Harry, Viktor, Mac Laggen, from all. Ah, aha, yeah, she was his. He smiled smugly.

"I asked, how are you here and not in the bed, and are you going to a costume ball?"

"I don't know what you are saying," and softer, "Godr...stop that, put the wand away."

"My dear, You are our witch to him, the swine; he is lusting after you, just as the insolent Weasel."

Her face, their daughter had her face; after hearing that, her heart ached, "No fighting, we came to see her. "

"I am her half-sister, we were far, far away." And in a whisper, "Let's go and leave these creatures for later, there will be enough time to punish them."

Gryffindor still wanted to hurt this arse and his sister, they had destroyed their child's heart.

His fault for not having the guts to leave Gurundia the shrew, he'd regretted every time that he'd tupped her; he'd been unable to recognize all the potions hidden in Helga's delicious cooking. Her children were no better, weak like her. Helga was at fault for forcing the marriage…no, not Helga, it was he who had made a choice... Hopefully, Rowena would one day accept him back into her arms and onto her bed. He'd missed her every day of every year; and couldn't wait to be in her good graces.

They both turned around, but Gryffindor stopped and faced Ron, he looked at him with contempt, "Thanks to our Lord above that she is no longer with a weasel or a relative of the beer-wench." Godric said rather loudly, so Rowena covered her mouth to hide a smile.

Godric decided to punish them. Ron was about to answer but found his voice gone, Ginny had just made the same discovery. Neither would be able to speak, write, or communicate in any way, for 21 weeks, an arbitrary number, and their magic would be gone for 365 days. And that was the beginning, more would come, he would think about it.

Realistically, it wouldn't be a good idea, a couple days would be enough, maybe. As for their magic, let it be quirky and unpredictable, yes, that was better. Let them have a taste of what waited for them.

**The Daughter**

Godric and Rowena, stood at the door of Hermione's room, both impressed by the advanced healing in place. Their daughter was connected to incredible machines; they have found her.

Their baby, they were looking at their child, and emotion shook them. Hence, they started to run to her bedside when they saw three tall wizards sitting keeping vigil around her. They were guarding their daughter, three fierce knights protecting her. They stood at once and surrounded the bed in one fluid movement. They were trained warriors. Each one of them held their wands, ready to use it if they deemed it necessary.

"Stop right there," the three said in unison. The dark warrior added, "Do it right now if you value your life."

_Vortex watched mesmerized, not so certain that It liked the witch laying there helpless and dying. Not for the first time, It questioned if It had let it go too far. A small flying creature that looked like a tiny dragon, observed Vortex as it was its duty; it knew to be quiet so Vortex wouldn't see it; Vortex didn't like spies._

_a/n Hmm. _


	5. A Father's Care

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

**thanks forbthe reviews, they are very welcome. Happy May Day!**

* * *

**A** **FATHER'S CARE**

**May 2014- Godric G. and Rowena**

They knew that between the three knights, Godric's name for the three wizards, she was protected when they were not there at Mungo's.

Harry had told Viktor and Draco about her blood purity, a boon for Draco whose marriage was in shambles, and his parents wanted it dissolved.

Lucius became suspicious of his daughter-in-law and had her investigated. Astoria was Flint's lover; it'd started within a few months after she'd married Draco. Now, a divorce was underway.

Seemingly, Flint kept a harem, hard to believe with his looks. They had group sex with others who claimed they practiced a magical brand of sex, one that some called orgies. Orgies were the right name because they were just that. The Malfoy knew because they saw pensives. Thus, Hermione's pureblood and the possibilities made Draco'sgrowing feelings more attainable.

Presently, Draco was trying to figure out if the ideas running thru his brain could be right; if so Lucius would be static. He liked her well enough and could grow to love her, the attraction was there and even more. Mostly, she was his best friend.

Viktor knew about the founders and was conflicted, what if? No matter, he had waited for her for 20 years now, and he was going to have her. He could have taken her when she was 15, if not for his parents. He should have, but this time she was his; Viktor needed Hermione to help him heal his tortured soul. He wanted her goodness around him, to help him forget.

Harry's mouth was open, it all made sense, but how? He wasn't sure, perhaps they were time travelers. That made sense, and he fell on his knees, "My Lady, my Lord, we are honored to have you here."

Godric heard him and realized the possible implications of their runaway tongues. Perhaps, this could work out for them. He wanted his daughter protected, and he remembered that Salazar had offered Rowena a triad since day one. It had appealed to Godric, who thought it would provide more protectors for his beloved.

Rowena felt nothing for Salazar, or so he told himself. Besides Helga was opposed, and when he had messed up, he poisoned Rowena's mind. He did it out jealousy if he couldn't have her, neither would Salazar.

Triads or more were not out the question, she had never been opposed to a powerful witch being the spouse of more than one wizard. It benefited their lands, their people and all those around it.

The powerful witch's children fathered by each of the husbands became heirs to their father's houses. Such unions were not uncommon in big Houses like the Malfeu's. There were magical ways to share pleasure, means that many started to consider dark due to Helga's influence. Helga who wanted both Godric and Salazar wasn't going to make it possible for Rowena to have either nor both.

Rowena's magic was great, and many wizards such as Prince, Salazar, the Blacks, Malfeu, Smith, and several Norman lords offered for her; some because they wanted powerful children from the union. They wanted their houses to be the best.

When Helga found out, she wanted to rally other Lords in the school council and made such practices forbidden for the heads of Hogwarts Houses' Heads; they couldn't be in such to be in such unions.

Subsequently, she started to convince others that the practices which made those unions possible, such as shared pleasure, were indecent and dark.

Now that he knew better, Godric wanted more than one wizard for her, to protect her against others and within their own union. He had been wrong. So with that in mind, he scanned the wizards. He was a natural and had no name for it, it wasn't Legilimens, he just did it; he could hear thoughts and lightly and selectively read others without walking inside their memories.

The Slav was mulling the words he just heard, but he didn't know yet. He'd loved their daughter since she had barely reached womanhood, no longer after her first-blood. His love was all for her, but his soul was tainted, as bad or worse than Malf...they called him Malfoy, whatever. The big wizard Krum had been married and had recently lost his wife, whom he hadn't loved.

He wasn't sure about him because Viktor was cruel. Salazar was dark but not brutal and harsh, never that. But wait, Krum was a fierce warrior, but never cruel to his kin. Besides he had never loved anyone but Hermione, not his wife, nor any other witches, she was and had been the only one for him.

Malfoy was what? Godric saw how Malfoy feelings had changed; however, whatever he was or would be to their daughter wasn't what mattered; the problem is that he had realized who they were.

He had a powerful father, the Lucius wizard who their grandchildren had mentioned. He might not be a desirable allegiance. It was best to let it go, for now.

Hence, he erased Malfoy's memory of their unwise comments, leaving him confused. He left the Krum's memories about them intact, but somehow muddled. The verdict was still open on him, on both, he would later see. What he could see is that Malfoy was a loyal friend.

Now, the trouble maker's descendant, the one with the emerald eyes, Potter was the name. He loved her without reservations, was it filial or the love for his witch? He wasn't sure.

This was bad, he was married to the beer-wench but why? Not his concern, it appeared that it was over. Hmm, he would help; no matter if he were half a snake, and his soul was deeply scarred. And…he had died and come back, hmm, interesting.

He had been sharing his thoughts with Rowena. Thus they compelled the first two wizards to leave the room and talked to Harry.

In less than a day they'd made the potion and gave it to Hermione. Her eyes fluttered and almost opened, but it only happened for a second.

Her body temperature started to cool immediately; they were sure that it had worked. For now, it had work, yet they had made a deadly mistake.

Day by day her health was returning yet the curse remained, and she wouldn't wake up. She must have a mark on her body; by now they were sure that was the case, but where? And then was the matter of her dampened magic, but that could wait.

Fortunately, they didn't see the glow of the not so hidden mark when the potion was administered.

The final curse was fully activated, and nothing short of Salazar willing to do what was required, or instead of it a miracle, or she was dead.

There was, however, another possibility, to find the mark and learn how to remove it before the decline started, or before they accelerated its course.

**Closing Doors - Harry**

Hermione was still unconscious but no longer dying. Everyone believed Rowena and Godric's story, well nearly everyone.

The Malfoy wizard and his father became a fixture at the healing house. Lucius, the father, watched them with hawk's eyes, he had never seen such magic power, ever.

Narcissa, the wife, came by once in a while. The Lestrange had never bounced back from their days with Bellatrix, and the Malfoy had become their caretakers. Lucius still hoped to find a cure to fix them, he loved them as his brothers. Maybe the newcomers could help.

Bellatrix had done so much harm, but Narcissa still loved and mourned her much to Lucius's dismay. He didn't trust his wife, sometimes he wondered if she had joined Bella in her misdeeds. Rabastan always seemed afraid of her, so he asked himself.

Lucius wanted to secure Hermione for Draco, they had been apprised of her blood status. He wanted Hermione for his son because Lucius always wanted to be at the top of the food chain, and he knew that her parents were something special.

He didn't know, but Narcissa was fearful that Hermione would remember her standing near her, while she was being tortured, laughing and egging her sister. He didn't know, but he was wary of her.

The moment she heard of her mighty parents and of Lucius' growing interest to secure a contract for Draco; she knew that Lucius would leave her if Hermione remembered. Not that she loved him, her beloved was dead. She had only loved one person, her sister, but she liked her position as Lady Malfoy.

What if he found out her participation on the Lestrange's tortures...he might. She hated that he had wards around the brothers since she wanted to erase those memories. She suspected that Lucius didn't trust her, and she was right.

Krum was said to sleep on a chair; he was always there and still distrustful of the so-called parents. He slept with the wand on his hand because he distrusted Ron and his sister, the latter even more. Victor would kill anyone who'd dare to harm Hermione, she was his. Since he was always on guard, he would only clean up and eat when Harry was there.

Harry went to work, came daily, and had Angelina and Fleur help with Hugo. Kreacher had refused to stay with Ginny, "I's no slave, Misses Grangy said we be free. I works for the Black, and she's not one."

He took the other elves with him, except the one who helped with the children. Ginny couldn't find anyone to help, why? Because Kreacher had made sure of it; so she had tried to talk to Harry.

Ginny told him "I need house elves. How can I continue my work and social life, do the housework and take care of the children?"

At this, he had asked her to leave, his reception had been chilly at best. Just a few days before James had told him a few tidbits that had made him less than happy.

"I have nothing to say. But since you are here; if come summer the children are a problem, they can come and stay with me. By the way, you can stay at the house as long as the children are with you. I have already separated the vaults. You have all your work earnings, a portion of the Potter vaults, but none of the Black..." She raised her hand to interrupt him.

"No, don't interrupt me. Teddy wants to go to the University and vaults are being set for him and the children. Yes, Teddy, he is my son whether you like it or not, and he is nearly officially adopted, they all get equal parts."

Ginny was fuming, her hand was on the wand. Harry saw it and was ready himself; he would defend himself.

"Ginny, whatever you are thinking about, don't."


	6. The Future

Ginny laughed nastily, "If I wanted to, I would."

Harry ignored her and sat with his wand on his hand, "Back to Teddy, I've always made sure that he is raised and treated like my son since day one. And yes, I ignored you since then. He had the same than my other children. He calls me father. When he is finished with his studies, he is moving in with me."

At this she looked murderous, she'd had suspected it by looking at Teddy's robes. He dared her to say something.

"Kreacher has already moved the Potter and Black jewelry, yes, the rings as well, to the vault. You knew that they belonged to my family. My solicitor will be contacting you probably today. You need to know, I am dissolving this union and from now on, you go through him."

He dismissed her complaints with a wave of his hand. She was furious.

"Expect the final notice within a week. By the way, I will be fighting for the children. You should know that I won't stay with someone like you; you who plotted against my only other family besides my children, all of them, James, Lily, and Teddy. Hermione was and is my family, even if you've tried to break me apart from her. Be well."

He asked her to leave his office as soon as he finished.

She raised her voice, "It is all about that bloody nasty witch! Always preferring them, she and the filthy dangerous werewolf. Were you getting between her dirty legs? Again? I know who took her first. I hope that ugly dirty slag dies, that she never gets bet…"

Percy who was at the door, came in and took her by the arm, practically dragging her to the door, "Ginny, before you say another word against my boss, while you are here at the MoM, I strongly advise you to close your mouth and to be quiet; you wishing her demise is considered treason."

"You are exaggerating."

"No, I am not. She is the MoM now. No, don't shake your head, she was elected, therefore, your words constitute a high offense. Yes, your words are dangerous. You know what? Stay away from me and my family, effective now. As of today, you are no longer my sister, you are a danger to all of us."

Percy warned her, and Harry nodded.

"You all will regret it," she told both before Percy could close the door. The first of many to close in the future.

**Founder's Time**

Salazar talked to his Basilisk-like in Serpentorium as was his custom. He needed a trusted ear to vent his frustration. Also a way nobody would understand if they overheard. "I need to investigate throughout the years, it might not be an easy task. I need to make sure the daughter is killed so Rowena will not want to stay and come back. And then, I can deal with Godric."

_The Vortex looked at him with condescension, and, tsk, tsk... The human had thrown It a gauntlet, and he would live to bitterly regret his wishes. This time It would forgo its bite of soul, Salazar's soul might cause indigestion; perhaps later, when it was properly cured and brined, and further seasoned with despair and regret. Yes, the pain might tenderize the soul already turning into an old leather shoe, to quote the human's earlier remarks_.

After he finished their chat, he fed his friend who was already a modified Basilisk. He no longer had deadly eyes, not after he had nearly killed a student while chasing a rodent. Instead, he changed it with powers safer to humans. And once Anok was fed, he put him away for easier carrying.

After much deliberation and quick calculations, he decided on a date that would take him to the approximate time when the babe would have arrived at. All along, he had a strange feeling that he had done something bad; but he dismissed it and continued. He wished that he had not sent the homing device to deliver the curse and had used it to do the job himself. In any case, the mark would help him once he was close to it.

He based his calculations on the vortex's open streams and their relative lengths. He remembered that he would need to restrict his visits to around 36 hours at each stop, and the time between hops had to be at least 15 days long. Otherwise, he would become displaced, and he didn't have the freedom to indulge. Besides he knew that the vortex was alive in its own manner, and the longer you used it the more you became its.

Finally, he was ready. He packed all that he would need, weapons, scrolls, books, rare ingredients for his potions, several bags of gold bullion, stones, gems, shrunk it all, secured, and was ready to go.

He started on 19 of September 1888, but neither the babe nor the stream's (travel lines) end was near. He decided he was too far away and by trial and error, and with each hop, he got closer and closer.

He liked Hogwarts but knew to stay away from their rooms. He knew the danger of the portraits and assumed there were some of him.

He took the time to learn and bought books and figured out how to get Galleons. He opened vaults, bought land, and used each hop wisely. He learned that the Muggles were dangerous and he learned never to stay in Hogwarts but for a spell.

He felt closer and closer, and by looking at the color of their stream, he noticed the more years he advanced, his and his friends' streams came closer and closer, but it also the distances separating them, shortened faster and faster with each time hop, or every time he jumped time.

In his estimation, their times were nearly synced. Finally, he saw the year and time of his friends' entry point give or take a few minutes; he had found them. He adjusted the time to the 9th of May 1998 and entered the vortex to continue his travel on his own path.

Each set of travelers created a path on the vortex marked by a colored light stream. The light path started on the travelers' real-time entry point, and it would end at their last use. Theirs, the babe's, his, and his friends were the paths greener in color.

It was as if one was watching a moving drawing or a map of their time hops. And he knew and learned more how to read the symbols on the small dials in order to set the dates.

The dates could only be changed by those with enough magic to do so, who had access to the stone, and knew the commands. He was an expert, but he had only used it once before now. His knowledge based on his studies was both incomplete and not always accurate, besides, he was missing many pages. Hence, he was learning more as he went along, dutifully recording his travel findings.

He was given the stone by an old hermit during his travels, for reasons yet unknown. The only warning was, "It is sentient so be mindful. It craves young life, but not for killing. It seems to like to toy with lesser beings. Be careful, It wanted you to find me. This wasn't a chance encounter." Along with the stone he received several scrolls; when he woke up the next day, the hermit's cave had vanished.

**9 May 1998- Salaza**r

He jumped into the open vortex and saw the lights moving fast, all around him; something was different, their streams had merged temporarily.

When he arrived he saw how the lights flickered and felt their presence, he had found his friends. "They were here just seconds before," he exclaimed. No sooner than he said it that an explosion rocked Hogwarts, and consequently, he Apparated at the explosion's location..

The first thing that Salazar saw, was a younger Rowena dueling so gracefully that he was enthralled, all his senses were engaged. She not only had Godric's agility and grace, was warrior witch like one he had never seen before; thus, he made a decision and adjusted his robes to look like the others, he expanded his broom and joined the fight. On whose side? On his side, to watch her back barely noticing anyone else but her.

She wore wizard's garments, form-fitting, what a beauty he thought. He caught her eye a few times after deflecting killing curses from her; her smile captivated him, and he smiled back.

He had read about dental hygiene and care, and he now had a smile that made a favorable impression. She would later dream about a wizard who was a sent-dark-angel, his flowing long hair down his waist, nearly white, with green and silver streams. She was the only one who saw him, and no one else had a recollection of him.

When he saw the scaly monster, a Gaunt, he voided his stomach's content. He hid in the shadows and screamed. "Noooo," this thing was his future, and he had the nasty snake. She was a killer, a human flesh eater, not one of his smart pets, what was going on? Was this his doing? Was this war over his Pureblood theories? He hoped not.

Ah, another with his blood. He saw Harry die, and how a piece of the scaly monster came out the valiant wizard.

It was all his fault, Salazar had written a study of Horcruxes after he found the buried scrolls which reeked of dark, evil magic; and knew that he shouldn't have done it. So he wondered if he were responsible for all this hatred and the damage to his beloved Hogwarts.

He finally recognized the young wizard, with the emerald eyes, the Potter; and who did he see, the weasel, had he come through the Vortex? He guessed not. No, the weasel had kissed his Rowena, but no, that wouldn't do.

And at that moment he realized that he might have already killed her, and his heart hurt. That was the feeling haunting him since the day she was born, the voice calling him, the sense that he had done something wrong, he had. That was the horrible nightmare, he on the Vortex to finally see her grave.

Although Vortex couldn't and didn't want to agree, he had found a new and troublesome small snag. Whenever he tried to see Hermione's future, it was nearly impossible, blocked to him, or at least beyond a point. Probably a wrinkle, but why? It had never happened before. Yes, Vortex was a male.

Salazar saw an abysm open in front of him; he put a hand on his chest, and his heart hurt.

He went by the Forest and screamed until he was hoarse. What had he done? Sahad his own answer; he'd killed his future, he had murdered the one he already loved, the one meant for him.


	7. The Witch

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.

**Settling**

Rowena and Godric were settling at Hermione's home and had brought their pets, and the house-elves to stay at Harry's. The elves loved all the nooks and crannies to set their home. They loved all the exotic packaged food, the looks but not the flavors.

Kreacher was happy to make their acquaintance and was in awe of their magic; he exuded charm which made Harry laugh_, the snobbish elf_, he thought.

Hugo was at Angelina's since all the adults were busy taking care of his mother, but most of his time was spent was either at his Muggle school it at Hogwarts. The later was possible since Neville considering the situation, frequently, allowed him to stay with Rose.

The children were losing hope, and decided to ask their grandparents to take them if something should happen to their mom, "Because we would never, ever want to stay with Ron."

Needless to say, they agreed, knowing this time was their home.

****Salazar- 1998-2014****

He helped with the fallen, his heart broke at seeing the loss of magical children. By day's end, he was aghast when he found out that the former School Master had used his students to fight a war. However, his greatest regret was to be responsible for the carnage that he had witnessed this day. He was sure of his influence on today's events.

Finally, he used glamour to go and find the witch's name, it was Hermione.

As time went by, he stayed 36 hours every 30 days or so, as he traveled the stream, always advancing; and he was becoming obsessed with her. But because of Rowena and Godric, he could not anchor to a given year and the fear of having already killed her worsened.

He was afraid of his growing feelings, but he still followed her and tried to find her every time. He was always making calculations to see if he were getting closer.

Salazar, still not totally tainted with darkness, was like Godric, more than a handsome wizard, his blond Asturias and Visigodo (Germanic) roots made his features strong yet striking. He had trimmed his beard when he decided to have a clean face, for her, for a while. Witches noticed him, but he was oblivious.

It wasn't long, and before he knew it, she was all that was on his mind; Rowena was forgotten. And the pain hit him, he cared for Hermione, more than for anyone ever before; mercies, maybe he had killed her in the not so far future, and he now had a most hated enemy, himself.

Salazar remembered the day when he had sent the curse, and he wished he could go back and stop himself abut such thing wasn't possible; especially knowing that you could enter each time-line only once. If he were to stop her from dying, it had to be during this timeline.

He needed to get to her before she died. He imagined his former best friends had figured the blood curse, and they would be lured in believing they were on the right track.

He hoped they hadn't done it, because if so, the days counted, and he worried all the time. The removal of the curse without removing the mark was not only worthless, but it would accelerate her demise.

The same was true for the inverse, either would activate the curse and would result in her eventual death. One without the other, yielded the same result, faster end.

What had he done? The arrogant, vengeful fool that he was had activated her inevitable demise; he basically had killed an innocent. Without removing the mark on the time, it was hopeless, and the thought was driving him mad.

He was coming to a terrible knowledge, Rowena was lust, and the daughter was the elusive feeling, the one that he had always thought was a lie.

The more he learned about her, the more he admired her. He knew it, he knew what he felt. Whenever he saw her face, it would warm up his heart. Her body kept his cock hard and aching for her. He needed her, he needed to stop the sand falling through the hourglass.

Time was critical, but if he could arrive before the removal of the blood curse, he could save her. The problem was that he had no idea when, and you couldn't go back, only forward in time, or to the year one left from. In relative time, if she died from the curse, he would never reach her, and there was a relation from the time they left and his exit.

The vortex was complex, and he had yet to learn it all, there were areas where he had been wrong, and Salazar couldn't make shorter hops; basically, he was in a bind. If he'd enter too late she would be dead; thus he had to time it at either precisely the time they arrived, or just a little after, but without knowing how fast was the curse acting, determining the time window was nearly impossible.

He hoped for a clue, when, when had they come in? What year? What day? Meantime, he followed days of her life, going in a small increment of weeks, two weeks was the minimum, fewer days were impossible because the margin of error was too large, and he could end up years in the future, as it had happened before at the start of his journey a long time.

Salazar no longer knew which of his assumptions were right, and which were wrong. He bought new science books, maths, and advanced studies in many fields and used accelerated learning charms. He learned everything applicable and continued making calculations. When he wasn't learning to understand better how to estimate the behavior of the stream, he was trying to see her and to learn about her.

He made it a point to see her dueling, it was wondrous; watching her graceful form and warrior prowess made his hunger grow. A few times she had looked at him, or in his direction, at the spectator benches at a sports arena. The arena was the place where dueling took place.

His desire had raised to a fever pitch, and for the first time ever, he brought himself to spill his seed, daily. The need consumed him, and all he could do was close his eyes and imagine the witch's hands touching him. Salazar would imagine that he was with her doing what he had seen her parents do, and would scream her name when he came; all the while, wishing that it was her hand around his cock.

When she'd win the duels, she would graciously accept the ovations from those who came. Every time, she had smiled at Salazar. He was always frozen staring at her; one time she winked, and his heart stopped. He guessed she'd recognized the stoic watcher throughout the years. Unfortunately, he made a mistake he'd come to regret, he hadn't altered his looks to age accordingly. During this future times, magical people aged faster because of their weaker magic.

Two years she wasn't there. Since Salazar still didn't know where she lived, he asked around and found out that she was pregnant. She had married but to whom? Since the streams were still too far apart, he made a jump of several months during her pregnancies, he wanted to have the chance to see her.

Salazar finally found her, but he could never stay longer than 36 hours, or he would become anchored; if that happened, he would no longer be able to move forward in time. He wanted to meet her but couldn't risk it, he might not want to move forward, and he would doom her.

He believed that the husband was the scarred wizard, but it couldn't be. He was married to the Veela. All the wizards that came to the duels had wives. Besides, that wizard loved the witch as a sister. For the next years, he followed her, usually 30-day hops since the streams were too far from each other. And he knew that time was running out and was relative, but how to guess?

Rowena and Godric's hop out Hogwarts was a fluke, but when in the future have they landed? Salazar guessed in a future 10 years or more; it was getting easier to estimate now since he could compare the stream lengths, and could see them coming closer to intersect and sync with his finally.

Meanwhile, Vortex observed him and saw a positive change. He liked the Muggle learning books and applied the new knowledge to improve the streams' behavior, making the playing more enjoyable. Of course, until now, the being in the stone had resided in the distant past and this was a chance to learn and grow. It had some ideas, and this timeline was exciting.

Vortex deemed that the proud wizard hadn't suffered enough and was just starting to reap his dues. Maybe just maybe once he had, he would be worthy. Of course, the Vortex now had another issue to consider, its own growing interest on the witch. It was an exciting development. During his long life, others were of little interest to Vortex. He was too self-involved or was until now, it was interesting yet a point of concern. Plus, It knew that someone spied upon It, thus, It was careful.

To follow Hermione, Salazar had to learn the Floo. Two years later, he finally saw her husband; it was him, the copy of the weasel, the one she had kissed. Weasel was his earned name, a servant and the killer of Anok's older brother. It was insufferable and made him rage, a noble witch tied to the slime; it sickened him. Ron was the name of the undeserving rat. He went by Ron's place of work. A strange shop with exploding powders for jester's tricks, ingenious, but not the weasel's work, the work of the one with the happy ghost.

It was the ghost of his dead twin, who greeted him whenever he came in the shop. And he had actually made him smile with his antics, putting his ghostly hands around his ratty brother and 'strangling' him. Once he'd told him how he had died at the battle. And Salazar said to him that maybe he would later try to warn him before it happened. It was a deal if it could happen. He wasn't sure, but he thought it possible. He would think about it later.

Salazar always wore glamours when he came and saw how the weasel took lovers. The dead twin always looked at the weasel with disapproval and would pull out his wand. The ghost wanted to hurt his traitorous bother who took his lovers to a back room, or to the attic. Lately, he was with a pinched-face-skinny-broom of a witch, what an imbecile.

He was in the shop spying on Ron, and now, he knew that the witch's sadness was tied to him. It worried Salazar because if she were unhappy, the curse would end her in days, not in weeks, and he needed time. One day, Hermione came into the shop while her husband was having a tryst. The other twin made excuses for his wayward brother, but the witch knew something was up. She was uneasy and looked sadder than ever.

With a wandless gesture, not to call undue attention, Salazar sent Ron a sharp pain in his bollocks, which made him scream and pull out the other witch. The ghost fell backward roaring with laughter, but, "George isn't that Ron screaming? I thought he was gone for the day," his Hermione asked, she looked ill.

_Fool, fool, the Vortex smirked. What was the dark wizard thinking about? It wasn't so sure how to feel about the witch's pain; her sorrow bother It._


	8. Meeting

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.

**Meeting**

One day, Hermione came into the shop while her husband was having a tryst. The other twin made excuses for his wayward brother, but the witch knew something was up. She was uneasy and looked sadder than ever.

With a wandless gesture, not to call undue attention, he sent Ron a sharp pain in his bollocks, which made him scream and pull out the other witch.

The ghost fell backward roaring with laughter, but, "George isn't that Ron screaming? I thought he was gone for the day." Hermione asked.

George, the twin, paled. This was when Salazar saw his folly because the idiot kept hollering instead of using his wand to heal.

The lover came running down the steps from the attic room, in a state of dishevel. "Please come and help, something is wrong with…"

Salazar silenced her, but the damage was done. His Hermione ran away; her face was a death mask. He heard the brother's words, before he also left, "This is a shop, never here again. Let him die for all I care…"

And he knew that he was getting close, he saw the timelines and felt it.

He observed her become sadder and sadder and longed to console her. He was afraid, more than ever before. When he consulted the vortex, he noticed the thread that he was following, changed colors every week. The thread was no longer green, but a stronger red. It meant that he was coming to the anchored point, to the time when his friends had landed.

He deliberated and finally decided to take a chance. He knew where she ate lunch. So he got ready and dressed carefully.

The idea of being with her had his body out control; he could actually feel his body covering hers. He remembered Godric and Rowena by the pond, thus in his mind, it was him with Hermione instead of his friends.

He wanted to smell her body, to feel her skin on his. He wanted her more than anything else in the entire world.

He went by a hair wizard, washed and conditioned his hair; and instead of a clean face, he left a short beard; finally, they cleaned and trimmed his nails.

He bought expensive new robes, brew a unique fragrance, and was about to lose courage; so before that happened, he picked up his pet Anok to calm himself, readied it, and left.

****Hermione****

****January 2014****

She saw a wizard with a dark aura. Typically, she would have ignored him, yet there was a longing about him that appealed to her.

Although there was something so familiar, she just didn't know what. He smiled, and she smiled back.

His heart was on his throat.

She was sure that she had seen him before but couldn't place him. He was certainly hot, all witches had their eyes on him. Tall, lean, broad shoulders, a sleek predator, she thought. His long to mid back hair was blond white, with, she could swear intentional, green and silver streams of color making him eye-catching. He neatly tied it with a leather strip.

He was dressed a bit like Lucius which nearly made her giggle; overdressed in velvets with fur trimmings, and a wide belt with silver plates with a wand halter. He even had a large silver brooch studded with large gems. The hooded outer cape caused her to pause, it reminded her of something.

Whatever, she thought, she could use a friendly face. This day she was a bit sad thanks to Ron, who had been particularly nasty, this morning.

She remembered, "_You need to lose some of the fat you carry since Hugo. It is unfashionable, just look how much better the clothes look on Ginny. And about your Muggle clothes, get some advice from Ginny for the MoM ball. I don't want to be embarrassed."_

_Hugo of all people had heard him, "Father, you are wrong, all my friends' fathers ask about her and say how lucky you are. And the mothers want to know where she buys her robes." He paused to hug his mother._

_"Mom you aren't fat. I hear wizards saying you are beautiful and how you look like you so young. Rose told me that many wizards, well all wizards cut every picture of her and have them in their rooms."_

_Hugo stood straight looking at his father disapprovingly. He often made disparaging comments about his dad, but not as bad as Rose's, whose dislike for him bordered in animosity. She no longer called him Dad, she called him Ron._

_Afterward, he called her into the room, "Mother is right, you are setting my children against me, why involve the children? Fight your battles alone, or you will be sorry. Mother was right, you are a manipulative mu…err, Muggleborn, "he corrected, but the damage was done._

_Your blood isn't the same which is the reason you cannot understand our ways. By the way, your superior ways are off-putting. No, I shouldn't have married you, and I stand by my words, look at you, just look! "_

_"Do you even have one opinion that is yours. It is always Ginny said, Mom said. What has happened to us, what happened?"_

_"It is you, you have let yourself go. And you think you are the best in this marriage, you aren't. I must have been blind when I married you. And for pity's sake do something with that hair, it is a mess. "_

_Hugo was just outside, so she let him go. When he left Hugo came to hug her, "I wish that he wasn't my father, both Rose and I feel that way. "Mommy, let's go away, far, so far where he will never find us."_

This day, she hadn't found the words to defend Ron. How could she? Not after seeing signs that he wasn't her old friend, but didn't want to get the other Weasley involved. Luna was too busy, and Ron was their friend. She had to be careful what she said around Draco, there was enough bad blood between Ron and him.

She was thinking of Owling Viktor, the one who had loved her and still did. He wanted her to give him a chance now that he was alone, or at least not yet married. Moreover, he loved her without condition and sent her small gifts and messages daily, maybe she should owl him, as a friend.

She just felt that her life was falling apart, and she didn't know why.

Life was so gloomy but for her children, so when the hot stranger smiled, she welcomed his presence.

"May I sit here?" Salazar asked respectfully, his speech trained almost as if he were a foreigner.

She had seen him before, she was sure but where?

"Pardon me, I asked…"

"Ah, please, I was gathering wool."

"Excuse me?" He didn't see wool; ah, it must be a new expression, his vocabulary still needed more work.

"I see, you aren't from around here; it is an expression meaning that I was distracted."

"Ah, I see." And he truly smiled, and his face transformed. He was, beautiful in a classic way. And the smile did something to her, a fluttering in her lower abdomen, a slight frisson of desire.

"No, I am not from around here, you could say from very far away," and he changed his tone to a softer one. His stomach was in knots, and how he wished to be better around witches, like the Blacks, or Godric for that matter.

"I couldn't help but noticed that you could use someone to talk to, if I may be so forward," he asked shyly.

She smiled so radiantly that it went straight to his groin. Immediately, he was hard as stone; his cock throbbed against his belly, gods he wanted to be sunk in her, deep to his bollocks. Her proximity was enveloping him in a cloud. She used a floral scent, and her body was so clean. It was the most exquisite fragrance that he had ever smelled.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her and wished that he could remove the accursed mark. It wasn't possible, it worked both ways, and he would trigger the deadly curse without the freely given blood potion from both parents. He wished, oh, how he wanted that he hadn't done it.

When had he sent the first curse thru the vortex? The times were not in sync, and the curse was not yet active, he could see that.

He bitterly regretted his childish revenge; had she stayed on his time, he knew they would be married, and with her magic, she could have other husbands. If she had other husbands, they would have killed the weasel by now. Hell with Helga, he would want her protected when he wasn't around. He finally quit brooding and sat with her.

The talked for maybe 20 minutes about all sort of subjects; she fascinated him. They introduced each other, and he claimed his name to be Lazarus D. Temp, and that his friends called him Sal; it was close as he could get to his name.

She looked at the snake bracelet he wore; it gave her chills, and he duly noted it.

"Are you afraid of snakes? Many are quite useful. Good to get rid of vermin," and he smiled wickedly. He'd meant her undeserving husband, but he needed to keep his distance. No killing unless your life was in peril.

"Is that so? My experience thus far…hmm, surely you have heard of Voldemort," her eyes were searching, "Sorry, but your bracelet looks so much like his fiendish pet."

It made him angry, he'd come from his lineage, and he had turned Anok's kin into giants and assassins. He'd read about all the dark deeds using the snake.

In one hour, she'd confided in a stranger. And now, anger clouded his mind. Wisely, he decided that it wasn't right to listen to his inner need, and to go and kill all those who had hurt her so much.

Moreover, he wanted to go to another timeline and kill Voldemort to stop him. Her words soothed him once that he decided to listen, and every second that passed, he saw his foolishness. Had she grown around him, the feeling that she had been meant for him intensified?

Now, he was sure that she was for him; moreover, he could see the magic threads he had seen around Godric and Rowena. He thought the only for him was Rowena, how wrong he had been. He was a jester and a fool that instead of seeing the light, he had probably already killed the one for him, Hermione. He again remembered the feeling of wrongness when he had set the newborn next to the vortex, so many mistakes.

_ Vortex looked at them wondering why was Salazar acting so odd. It couldn't figure it out. Vortex had asked his brother what he thought about the witch, showing him a memory of her. His brother said that she was wife material and wanted to meet her. Vortex was no fool and left immediately, his brother had many lovers but was looking for a wife. The witch belonged to Vortex if the curse didn't kill her first. Most regrettable, It warned Salazar more than once not to send the curse but he didn't listen, maybe, It should have stopped him, but the drama was thrilling._

"It was a pleasure talking to you, but I must be back to work," Hermione readied to leave.

"Allow me to pay, after all, you kept me more entertained than I can remember," he offered. As it was, he had to restrain himself; although he wanted to take Hermione away, in hopes of thwarting the curse from reaching her, he knew that was futile.

She graciously accepted. After all, Lazarus looked so adorably shy that she couldn't deny him.

"I know you could consider it forward, just...err, if you would allow me to take you tonight, just for a friendly dinner?" His hands were sweaty while waiting for her response.


	9. Salazar's Date

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.

A/n mature content- I needed to split the chapter, and this was the only way

**Salazar's Date**

She had never strayed, but she was strangely attracted to him. His formal speech was charming and put her at ease. It was just a dinner, Ron was leaving to accompany. Ginny to a Quidditch tournament and she wasn't invited, but the children were, Harry had to work, and she no longer felt hurt.

"Yes, but I can only do it today." Only this time, at least those were her wishes.

When she accepted his invitation, he nearly cried in gratitude. Salazar wished for more days but he had less than one day and didn't think this was the time, but fear was taking hold of him.

Besides his stash of scrolls, he'd read books about the human body, medicine, hygiene, clothing, eating trends, social habits, and even care of teeth. He didn't restrict his reading to magic books and studied Muggle books. He had used it to have a perfect smile and to blend without being too noticed. He avoiding reading history scrolls and books since he knew it limited the had been by Hogwarts but had not entered the rooms. He knew that he would change something; moreover, you should never enter rooms where your likeness was visible.

He also tried to read everything that he could find about his time, but there was little written about their lives. Albeit he had seen one textbook with his likeness, a wicked and evil looking, mean old wizard, sour and dark. Nothing much about their lives but of their legacy.

He'd read about the tortures that she had suffered under his kin, which further angered him, and all done on account of blood purity. What idiots, there was nobody on these times with her blood purity. He learned about her days in Hogwarts, the time when her long friendship with the weasel started, since she was a child, and with the other wizard as well…ah the valiant warrior, so why hadn't she wed him? They appeared well matched.

And why marry the weasel instead of the tall warrior she danced with when she looked like a princess, he had read all about it. He had observed and learned much and knew those who had to pay, and those he could trust. If she had married either, he would have more time, damn weasel.

When she arrived at the restaurant, he waited for her and his smile blinded her. She felt wanted and desirable, it was what she needed.

They dined on an establishment where he got to practice the sophisticated eating maneuvers that he'd practiced for months and chose a restaurant that served cuts of beef, lamb grilled on an open fire, all seasoned with fragrant herbs and many other delights, but he couldn't eat a bite.

This evening, she wore Muggle form-fitting clothes, like those worn by many others. They were short, and her legs were covered with dark tights. He was only aware of her; she was with him, and he was having trouble concentrating. Too soon they were getting done, "Albeit is cold, with a warming charm we could walk."

They walked along the Thames, this new world was so changed. He longed for his time, but mostly he wished that he had not left such a dark legacy. While they walked, he reached for her hand, and she allowed it. The contact made his heart accelerate; he wanted her and was sure she could feel it. He caressed her pulse with his thumb and could feel her heart beating faster. Her hand was small and so very soft, like a baby's.

After a while he was unable to walk, his prick was aching, contracting, pulsating with the rushes of blood, his seed dripping. Gods, he was more than ready to be inside her; he had never wanted anybody or anything like this. Desire made his body sensitive, he felt it all over.

They were no longer talking, his voice was thick, and words were difficult to form.

Hermione felt light-headed, her reaction to Lazarus was abnormal; it wasn't her, and all she wanted was to be in his arms, never had she broken her promises, even a few times when she had been tempted, but this was more than her.

He turned her around, didn't offer any explanations and went into the shadows of the gardens they had entered. She followed him, their arms now wrapped around each other's waists.

As soon as they were concealed by the shadows, he closed his arms around her, and rationality broke when he felt her lightly clad form next to his. His lips fell on hers like a bird of prey, his arousal took hold of him.

Albeit he had seen kissing, he hadn't done much of it himself. Tasting he had, but the art of kissing wasn't from his time. It wasn't a problem, her knowledge was vast, and he followed her lead; he was an adept student and wasn't ashamed to learn from those who knew best.

His body shuddered when her tongue went into his mouth, and groans escaped his mouth as his lips chased hers. Their tongues meshed, he loved her with his tongue as he wanted to do with his cock.

He caressed her tongue with his, moaning his need; his tongue tasted her, the best of delicacies, while her tongue touched his; his entire body clenched, and his cock felt alive.

She wrapped her arms around him, pressed her body against his, and he grounded his hips against her. His hips moving as if he was inside her. He was about to come. His blood rushing was deafening him; she was a wood nymph, of that he was sure.

His hands roamed her body learning her along the elegant curve of her smaller firm breasts. Her nipples were tight beads, and he hungered for one in his mouth. How he wished to suckle at her breast like a babe, gods. He caressed her slender torso, the dip of her waist, and finally had his hands on her bottom, so he squeezed the cheeks he had long admired.

_What is she doing?_ He wondered.

She had climbed on him, her legs were around his hips, and her wet warmth above his cock which wept its seed for her. Through her light garments, he could feel her channel. He felt his aroused sex nearly penetrating her through the cloth. His cock's broad head was right at her heat; if he were naked, he surely would be entering her. He moaned quite loud not able to hide his need.

He held her bottom tightly against him to support her right above his cock and thrust his hips instinctively. Their mouths were all over the place, one hand aided by levitating her body, and the other caressing, squeezing her bum, her thighs. His hand had not gone all the way to her sex, so he moved his fingers seeking her warmth.

He wished to push in. The feeling of closeness after months of wanting, made his cock throb and his legs shake. His breathing was heavy and labored, how to ask?

She guided his hand over and inside her garments; his fingers reached and touched the warm slickness and gently opened her sex folds; he was about to free his cock and let it sink in.

The loneliness and pain of years had broken thru her defenses. He was a stranger, and she never would see again; "I'll be gone come tomorrow morning," were his earlier words. He was 'safe.'

He had to ask, "I must have you." There he had said it, "I know it is wrong, but would you consider it? Please," he pressed his sex harder and moving his hips faster asked, "Can't you feel my need? I need you more than breathing."

The Vortex was lost, what was happening. This was curious, so much feeling, It wondered, for once It had no idea what was going on.


	10. Love Regrets

_**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.**_

_**Warning, this chapter's content might be better suited for mature readers.**_

* * *

**Love Regrets**

"I must have you," he asked, "I know it is wrong, but would you consider it? Please," he pressed his sex harder and moving his hips faster, asked, "Can't you feel my need? I need you more than breathing."

Her legs wrapped around his hips, his strong arms were supporting her, aided with levitation.

He hid his face in her neck, breathing her, nuzzling his lips against her fragrant skin; his hips couldn't stop moving. There, a finger had found her channel; pleasure made him want to scream, so he bit her neck; it felt too good. His breath was very loud, coming in spurts.

He wanted to wait to be indoors, more than ever feeling that she was very wet; he could feel flutters around his finger; oh, to be inside her, with his cock, gods.

She put her finger to his lips, "Shh, don't say anything." Her hips moved, helping him, and she wished their clothes gone, just a bit more, she thought. One hand on her bum, as his fingers moving had stopped all thoughts of others.

"Where are you staying?" Her sounded voice breathy, and her body trembled.

He'd paid for several years in a house for travelers they called a hotel. They looked at him as if he were crazy, but he didn't want any questions when he arrived every couple of months; the personnel treated him like royalty, and nobody asked any questions. Fresh fruits and other delicacies were always waiting, along with fine wines.

"Come," and without a wand, he Apparated them into the room. She didn't comment or questioned about not using a wand that would come later.

In the room, they fell into each other's arms blinded with lust. Salazar felt an emotion he couldn't grasp; he wanted what? Not sure of what, thus, he let her down, wanting to free his cock, finally.

She tore at his robe, and this was new for him. Sex was just a bit of touching, with him doing most of it; half undressing, penetration, climax, leave or go to sleep.

Of course, for him, sex was a physical release, but he had spied on Rowena and Godric, and their times together were entirely something else. They were naked, and no part of their bodies went untouched; they loved with the mouth, hands, and body, front and back; some of their acts were forbidden and considered unnatural.

But, oh gods, how he'd wish to experience every act with them. That was when he offered a triad; he found watching most stimulating; he'd wanted what they had.

Now, he'd read, times had changed, and sex was an art. And seemingly, she was well versed as she was in many other areas; now he understood his former good friend, and he wanted what he had seen and more, with her.

She took off her robes, and his breathing stopped. She wore the most alluring garments he had ever seen. A minimal lacy cover over her breasts and sex, he could hear the sounds he made, which scared him; they were the cries of an animal in rut. His hand stretched to touch her.

She noticed his lazy, sensual look, his breathing, the desire for her, his animalistic sounds, the enthusiasm in his touch, something she hadn't seen since ever; with this realization, liquid fire flowed out of her.

Salazar stood just transfixed, in awe. Hermione took off her bra slowly, teasing him, revealing her breasts, one by one. At the sight of her buffed, glowing skin, her defined muscled body, and her creamy breasts topped with light color nipples, he groaned; and the sound made her want him even more. He stood there, just watching.

She turned around, a bit shy, to pull down her knickers, and the view made him go for his cock, he opened his robe, undid the fasteners on his trousers, liberated it, and stroke it, better that was better.

Better until he moved in a trance, his hands reaching for her. He found out that the knickers were the cover over her wet sex.

He wanted more, and at seeing her naked back, and now her bum as she lowered her knickers, he lunged for her, arms around her.

As he went down on his knees, he bent and bit her bum, both cheeks, perhaps too hard. He couldn't help it; he was no longer in control.

He licked her back, down and up, to the junction of her thighs, possessed. Her arousal scent drugged him, it was a lust potion. He was no longer human and wanted to drink her, to feast on her.

She turned around as if he were on fire and started to undress him.

"No, let me," his voice sounded odd; impatiently, he moved his hand, and with another wandless, his clothes fell on a heap, along with the small lacy cover that was halfway down her thighs.

He pulled back and saw her sinuous body, so very alluring, but her sex, by Eros, it was trimmed… even that was perfect. Her arousal glistened on the outer folds, and he breathed deeply, this was new, and as in the book, she was wet. That was the slickness before.

"In thee, in," his voice was but a whisper; yes, he just wanted in. Hermione was looking as well, my, oh my, his body was fit and powerful.

She traced her dry lips, looking at him. He was gifted; his large darkened cock dripped and pulsed against his belly, she would say it was like Viktor's, or what she remembered from that short time with him.

She bent, stretched her hand, and as she had traced her lips, just with the fingertip, she learned his cock. His stomach muscles contracted, and he looked at her with wonder.

He was like Viktor but bigger. At the time she had been afraid that Viktor would hurt her, not now. Her sex was more than ready for him. His chest was nearly hairless, and his hair was blond everywhere.

He looked well, tasty; thus, she wanted to have him in her mouth, first. Lately, Ron had complained when she tried to do the same, which she found so outrageous. She remembered what she believed to be a game. "Your desires are out of control, ahem, even if I am your husband, and, well, you make me feel uncomfortable. I'm not playing; I mean it." That was the day when Hermione knew for sure, Ron had someone else.

And yes, she liked oral gratification, both ways; thus, she pulled him up and walked him to the bed.

He was enthralled; this day was pure magic. And now, what was the nymph going to do? He found out soon enough.

After she pushed him onto the heavenly bed, she kneeled next to him then leaned and licked her way towards his sex, gods, what was she doing?

What a revelation, he had wondered if a witch would do this voluntarily when he'd read about it.

Once again, he found out the second when her lips wrapped around his cock. She moaned her desire. He heard his loud groan, and his body arched, hips pushing into her mouth. He sent a silencing charm with his hands and hoped it worked. He thought that he forgot something, but so be it.

His cock felt better than good. Everything, from his body writhing, to the unknown strangled words, to his sounds of pleasure, to his hand touching around her mouth as encouragement, all about him, was healing Hermione's wounded soul.

And in her mind recesses, Hermione remembered and missed Viktor, who didn't control his desires; sadly at the time, he had scared her with his wishes. No, she was no longer scared, and, now, she wanted this stranger to die of the pleasure that she's giving him.

Her lips were around his cock, sucking, her tongue working at the same time as he thrust into her mouth with abandonment. Old English and Gaelic, poured out his lips, but she didn't hear, his reaction was enough for her.

His hands caressed her head, her face, urging her, his thrusts faster, pushing deeper. He hoped that he wasn't hurting her. What now? Her fingers were on his bollocks massaging them, and what were her fingers doing? Were they moving towards his arse? His hips lifted in response, and his legs open wider while she ran her fingers back and forth.

He sounded like a wild beast because the pleasure so was so intense. Her finger went higher, and he tensed. No, his seed was going to spill before he was inside no, no.

In a maybe rough move, he pulled her away and reversed her position. Much better, now it was his mouth kissing her body, exploring and learning, her skin was softer than lamb's skin.

He suckled her nipples as he had seen her parents do. She was a delicacy. He pressed his naked sex against her rhythmically, while her hands caressed wherever she could reach. His lips went lower, and the need to taste her sex surprised him.

He opened her legs, and she offered herself to him. Gods, since he had never really looked at a female's private parts, seeing the wet folds was a sight he'd never forget. It was beautiful, a flower in bloom. He licked her sex a few times, and he moaned, she was, he was not sure what. He liked that she had very little hair, so exquisite.

His fingers touched the bump that he had read about and lightly pressed on it as he'd read. Then, two fingers went into his witch's slick channel, and to his delighted amazement, her body went taut.

Right then, he witnessed something he thought impossible. Oh yes, yes, he felt it around the fingers inside her channel, a witch's ecstasy, he'd read the name and had also believed it a lie.

This was the moment, so he climbed on top of her, his eyes on her face, glowing with affection and desire. Her tongue wetted her lips, and he could hear her hitched breath.

She wrapped her legs around him; she was puzzled about the feelings reflected on his face. Momentarily, she was nearly afraid of him.

Afraid for seconds, only until she felt his hot-heavy sex's broad head clumsily searching for access, "Will thou help me?"

She was narrow, and his patience was waning. It wasn't until much later that she'd remember his lapses into old English.

Her small hand wrapped around his cock to guide him. Hmm, he felt so hot, silky, and was very wet; the feel of his blood pulsing made her moan and lifted her hips higher. Her touch made his body shudder while his tongue traced paths on her neck, hungry for her.

His words sounded foreign to her, but she immersed herself in a sensual reality, the only sounds filtering were his moans and cries. All her body became his tool, the nimble fingers used for incantations and potion making, gave her much pleasure. His fingers went right over hers, wanting to follow the path and feel her body stretching for him.

His eyes wouldn't open, and he wanted to see, but pleasure had taken over his mind. In a slowly tortured thrust, he tried, but she was small, and he was big, too broad, it seemed an impossible task. Hermione was hesitating, it was hurting, but desire overwrote her concerns.

His body was wet with the effort, "Open witch, open more, I need thee, open wider, let me in, let me, I need thee around, don't close, let me," and he touched the point called 'the clit' again, in the manner indicated in the manual he had 'borrowed' at a seedy shop, too embarrassed to buy it.

It worked, another wave of pleasure rode her, and he was able to enter her. He stopped, wanting to feel her slick, pulsating channel all around him, it was so tight; paradise, this was it.

His mouth sought hers feverishly, biting, sucking, yet he wasn't moving, rapt in the sensations. Hermione squeezed his cock more with her muscles; it nearly hurt; her fingers still around the base, intensified the pleasure making his body arch.

"'Agh," he screamed, she was killing him. No matter, he just wanted the pleasure of being inside of her, of her warm live channel surrounding him. He wanted it to last.

With her feet around his bum, she urged him to move, wanting to feel more. "Move," she licked his neck and bit him.

"Lord, what is this, what are you doing," her fingers reached under his bollocks. He remembered about his pleasure points and moved to let her touch where she may, "Oh witch, my nymph, yes."

His hair now framing his face fell over her, touching her body. He was a wild angel. His thrusts started rough and wild; all his strength centered in feeling more, his cock full of nerve endings combined with true love aphrodisiac was a rushing pleasure experience.

His bollocks touched her with every thrust; he could hear the sounds her wet sex made with his cock, and both hands went around her breasts and squeezed. She was with him, and it was all that mattered and just held on.

Hermione never had sex like this. He was acting like all this was new. He was being a bit rough and was much larger than she could have thought, but still, it felt so... gods, it felt good, so stretched that she felt impaled. His face was a mask of lust, eyes heavy, lips open, she made him feel like this. He was beautiful in his passion and made her want to give him more.

The pressure around his cock was increasing, and he wasn't going to last. Finally, what he hadn't understood for weeks became clear to the evil dark wizard, he was going to kill his beloved, the only one that he had ever loved unless he could put an end to the curse.

He couldn't stop the pending climax, he wanted to last, but it came too soon; it moved along his spine, a snake of pleasure bitting its way, he moved faster, and she went. The pressure increased, and he roared his delight.

He couldn't hold his words, this was love, of the purest form, cracking the shell already hardened around him. He knew it, he understood, it was genuine, undiluted love.

"I love thee, love thee." He said over and over again between waves of pleasure, as his seed rushed out of him. It was an explosion of Spleasure inside her contracting sheath. The seed exploded out him, and all went black.

Hermione was horrified at his love declaration. It had a sobering effect, and she wanted to run away. His hair had fallen out the string keeping it tied, and she remembered, for years, gods, he was the dark angel at the battle, he had not aged one day.

He was the wizard at the stands during dueling matches, the one with the hooded robe. She could now see his face during all the last years; his covered hair had confused her. Today wasn't a casual encounter. Who was he? All she wanted was to be gone. Who was he? She kept asking herself.

Then she saw magic all around the suite, flying everywhere, what was this? Color sparks flying everywhere, oh dear, what was this? He was glowing, literary, and how did he know about her?

She had the feeling that he wasn't of this word; he had said far away? Who could glow like this, what kind of magic was his? Was he a demon, but that wasn't it. With some regret, she reminded herself that she wasn't free, and he wanted much more than she could give him.

She waited until he was soundly asleep to free herself, then moved from his body trapping hers and dressed quietly. She was in such a hurry that she didn't even clean the seed still dripping; she just wanted to leave.

When securing her shawl with a brooch, she pricked her finger and nearly yelped, but remembered to be silent and bent to look for it.

Something was telling her not to leave, a voice inside, maybe more of his power, "_Stay, give him a chance_..."

"No," she whispered and left, but before closing the door, she dried the tears that wouldn't stop.

_'Humans never know what is best.' Vortex was annoyed with 'his' Hermione, this could have saved her. These events were unexpected; what now?' The Time Vortex ruminated from the box where it hid, wondering about the acts witnessed and was puzzled. Vortex hadn't seen this coming. Maybe that was why Salazar was looking so odd before. Now that she was gone, what? Was this a one time deal? Vortex hoped not._

_a/n ? _It would seem that Salazar created his own doom.


	11. Deeds and Regrets

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.

**Misdeeds**

Salazar woke up, and the sun was up, Anok was looking at him, _'she left_,' he spoke into Salazar's mind, '_You'd not wake up. I would have stopped her if you had asked me, too, so I did what I could, but she left.'_

Yes, she was long gone; the side of the bed was cold, and she had not said her goodbyes.

He'd scared her with his love declaration he had made her go; he screamed in desperation, "No, no, no." His face sunk on her pillow, breathing her in, and he shrunk all the bed linen, to keep her memory, to keep her scent. He found her lacy undergarments, they folded small, no need to shrink them, so he put them away.

The possibility that he might never see her again loomed over him. The idea that he had already killed her was stifling his breath. The time was near; he could feel it and was running out time. He probably had exhausted his chances.

She was sad and unhappy, so his gut told him that her worm of a husband would be at the center of all; he would be her doom if he hurt her even more.

She wouldn't last months if her heart ached so much. How long? Maybe weeks, or even days, it would go fast. So his time to save her would be limited.

_The Vortex still being controlled by him, didn't show them moving, and he could see that their streams were nearly touching. Yes, his friends had activated the curse, there was darkening at the end. He knew this, think, think; meanwhile, he put the shrunken linens on his face, he wanted her scent around him, "My beloved, what have I done?"_

_Knowing that if she were dead before he could change the outcome, was going to destroy him._

_Now, for the first time in his life, he questioned Dark magic, specifically some of the applications that he had used, such as curses and hexes, which by their inherent nature, were controlled by outside forces, and once unleashed, couldn't be contained; thus, their use should be judiciously administered._

The clock was running, presently, an hour of his time was one on theirs, or nearly so the closer he got to them. He needed to get there before Hermione was gone. If she had 100 hours, each hour spent in his time counted. He needed to find her before 100 hours before she was dead, and not only that, it had to happen between the time the last trigger was activated and the moment she died.

He thought of leaving a scroll for them, to be given to his friends, but it would never get to them, it didn't work like that, their time was moving ahead, it was a paradox; should he warn her, and do what? She would probably forget and would hate him as well.

The only way was to do time hops of short duration and to make closer calculations. He wrote down all his assumptions hoping to calculate the movement of time but was too excited. He was already on the timeline, had to move fast but always considering his limitations. When had they landed? Please, Creator, don't let the final trigger go.

Tremors ran along his body, and his hands shook. "You arrogant fool, you who thought to take what wasn't yours; wanting to hurt your best friends by killing their child; to send death to an innocent, to get her mother; what flawed logic...You are the abomination, the scaly monster, you have killed the only one for you. " His voice was harsh and angry.

He dried the tears flowing freely, which he suspected were the first of many to come.

"Godric and Rowena would have loved her child's union with their once best friend, and instead I have hurt everyone, but most of all me and my love, my witch, my Hermione. I wish that I hadn't done it. How I wish."

Same words of regret of many before and after him, worthless. "Think, think, think." He had no doubts, he had outsmarted himself.

**The Traitor**

**REGRET.**

The Vortex liked drama, and in its human form, It had passed the stone. It had written all the scrolls Salazar had 'found;' No, not found, instead Vortex gave them to him.

The rules were mostly correct, but they had flexibility. However, Salazar had many of the answers and couldn't see them. For once, Vortex had developed an attachment to one of his travelers. She was just hours old when It took her. The youngest ever caught by him, not caught but offered to him.

So it was, the Hermione-witch, was his child in many ways. Her courage, magic, and mostly her intelligence were appealing. It had consumed a piece of her soul that would nourish him for as long as she should live. It learned from each traveler, became more sentient with each pass, and the witch liked to learn.

What Vortex disliked this time was the fact that he could only find out the actual outcome of the travelers as it happened, his powers were not infinite. It could, however, influence the results. It often helped other powerful beings to spy on others, and from time to time It had favorites that It liked to put to trials.

But enough drama, how to prevent a tragedy and lose one of its favorite's, correction, she was Its favorite, ever; hmm, love was a kind word. Maybe ask a brother, what was happening, why was it so worrisome?

The problem was that Vortex was in a conundrum if It tampered with an event in motion, there were rules, and punishment was swift and, often, eternal . Vortex wanted to remove the witch to a time before the fool Salazar had sent the damn curse, but not being able to see the outcome, who knew what could happen to her. There was another possibility, but it was one that Vortex was not willing to take.

The little flying spy, that kept tabs, observed Vortex carefully, time to report to the boss, maybe there was hope for Vortex.

**January 30, 2014, The Bad Friend**

Ron was back from the trip, but she hadn't seen him, yet. She was feeling strange, a bit sorry she had broken her vows; well if not for the stranger's memory, and the fact that she could feel his body next to hers. Gods, it was difficult to feel guilty.

She was thinking of the love reflected on the stranger's eyes when her house Floo activated; it was Ron with Ginny right behind him. He avoided her eyes; something awful was about to happen.

"Ginny is here as my witness. I want our union to end. I don't even know why I started with you in the first place. Look at you, you have let yourself go. As if your hair wasn't ugly enough, now it looks like a bad dream, probably your not so clean magic went wrong."

She stood there stunted, what was happening? The feeling of doom she felt for days worsened. "Ron, for decency's sake, Ginny shouldn't be here, this is private. No need to involve her; these are our marital disputes. Have you forgotten that we were friends before we were lovers?"

"I disagree, my solicitor advised me this would be best. This way, I can get out this farce of marriage in days instead of months or years. I cannot wait; I need to be free to be with the witch I deserve, one like us."

By now, Hermione was getting mad, "Explain who is us, and what exactly are you saying I am? Since you have a witness, let's hear."

Ron, still a strategist, saw the dangers of his statement. The second he remembered that Ginny was on his side, his smile turned ugly.

Since the Floo was behind them, neither Ginny nor he, saw it activated. Angelina was early bringing

Hugo back. Hugo had insisted because he was uneasy, feeling an overwhelming need to be by his mom; he always felt so whenever his mother was in trouble or very upset. Sadly, they were right on time to listen to every one of the cruel words flowing like raw sewage out his father's lips.

"Surely you know of your inferior blood. I did you a favor by marrying someone like you. Do you know how your now dear friend and colleague, one Draco Malfoy, used to call you behind your back? A name that says it all, Miss Muddy-Granger. I deserve children with untainted blood, and the money to raise them. So you are advised, I am planning to take all that is right…"

She didn't hear well; this wasn't possible, hadn't he fought against blood racists…"STOP. IT!" She screamed.

During the craziness of the moment, Hermione had lowered her face, she didn't want either sibling to see her tears; hence, she missed the Floo opening. Angelina stood frozen in place, not believing what she was seeing or hearing. How terrible, the damage was done, oh yes, they had arrived right on time to hear nearly the entire diatribe.

Hugo was by Ron like an angry lion cub, with his already strong magic additionally charged with righteousness' power, he seemed to have flown from the Floo straight to tackle his father down. His hair moved like Hermione's while angry magic poured out him. Ron yelped with the pain of the magic discharge.

Although the entire incident happened in a matter of seconds, Hermione was horrified at the possibility that Hugo had heard all the verbal attack. Hermione felt powerful magic going thru her, which made her strong and able to react quickly.

She pulled her wand out in a fluid movement, and a hand materialized right over Hugo, grabbed him by his trousers' waistband, pulling him away before he had the chance to strike Ron.

"No, let me, he doesn't have the right to call you names, he's not my father. Rose was right; she knew that Ron was with another witch. We aren't tainted, but he is." Hugo was crying and hurt.

"Ron, Ginny, leave this home right now. Ginny shame on you to let your brother speak such rubbish. I will make sure everyone knows. "Angelina stood by them, her wand out.

"It isn't your business. Besides I said nothing, I was here merely as a witness."

Ginny answered, haughtily. She wasn't looking at her nephew crying on his mother's lap, or at Hermione's pale face.

Ron stood up, he had the good sense to keep his mouth shut, but Ginny had to open her big mouth, "A son attacking his father, never in a respectable…"

She could not say anymore because her lips were glued shut, both Angelina and Hermione had done the same, and the double simultaneously cast spells caused a magical amalgamation, like the instant glue that stuck for several hours.

Ron realized the damage he had done, whereas he hadn't meant to hurt his son, all his actions during the last years had already done their job, this was just the latest hurtful event from a long series.

In less than two days after being with the stranger; she found out Ron had left her long ago, and the betrayal made her heart bleed.

**February-March.**

**March 1**

He had been trying to catch her all day. The same thing in February when she ran every time she saw him.

He knew her schedule, but he could not think, his mind full of her. He would catch himself remembering every second together, and he'd want to take her, and what? Watch her die? He saw her at least three times, but she saw him as well and ran. She no longer ate in any of the usual places.

While he waited for her, he bought measuring tools, and a box with numbers made of light that made calculations for you, with his tools Salazar made all the mathematical operations he needed. He learned and measured.

The lines of Hermione and her parents were touching and not too far from his. He figured out:

\- He had to space the hops in 15-day increments, counted from the moment you started your move ahead.

\- A stay could not exceed 36 hours but could be shorter; only the actual length of your stay counted, but not the travel time.

-In conclusion, if she had three days left, he would need to get there before, but no sooner than the maximum 36 hours.

-Additionally, the moment he passed the day when his friends entered and met her, his and their times would sync.

-Plus, he couldn't go backward, so if he went past her death, all would be lost.

-Now their line was moving as fast as his, and his line was about to merge with their line meaning they were nearly on sync, hour to hour. So the time when Rowena and Godric activated the second part of the curse was near.

He wrote his theory point by point, when times were on sync, as an example, if today (his time) Hermione had four days to live (her time) equal to 106 hours; he would need to be there before 106 hours were over. He hoped that her parents would work with him. If only he knew the date when the final curse was activated, if only.

He was amid all his calculations and was bone tired, three days with only a couple hours rest. His head ached, it was taxing his brain. He was drinking tea when suddenly, he knew when the initial curse activated. If so she had what four, five months, well if not for her parents' blood. Which could have saved her if not because of his other fail-safes as he remembered.

He was leaving on his trip searching for a scroll, and Rowena had turned him down again. He was furious that he was now married, and Godric was free. So in an attack of jealousy, Salazar sent the curse thru the Vortex, and the curse then found her using the one-time find-charm. He could not remember the date, but it was around this time.

**April 2**

He had been back three times, running non-stop, and sleeping a few hours; he could feel the time upon him. It was during this hop when he finally connected with her.


	12. Broken Heart

_**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property**_

* * *

April 2

He had been back three times, running non-stop, and sleeping a few hours; he could feel the time upon him. It was during this hop when he finally connected with her.

**Broken heart**

Today the stranger was on her mind, sadly the night with the stranger was always tied to Ron's heinous actions, but, mostly, to the thoughtless and careless words that he spoke, hurting Hugo so severely.

Since that time, Hugo no longer called him a father; his father became Ron to him, a name already used by the less forgiving Rose. She already knew about Ron's other witch, after seeing them together when visiting James. Granted, there hadn't been any improper behavior; nevertheless, James and Rose observed and knew. Since Harry wasn't at home, it had roused their suspicions. She was aching for her children, wishing she could take their sorrow away.

He saw her, and she seemed broken but not sick, he hoped. He wondered why she seemed so very sad. Had someone died? Maybe her child, no fate couldn't be that cruel. He didn't want any harm come to her, and he wished he could shelter from all hurt.

Ha, what a hypocrite he was, he was the assassin, the one who would plunge the knife. But, no, not him, the other, the one he used to be.

How he wished the Vortex would allow him to stop himself; but would have he listened? He didn't think so, at that time jealousy had clouded his judgment. He would approach her and see if she would accept his company.

At the divorce, less than an hour before, Hermione had seen the Smith witch. She was pregnant, five months, nearly six; Smith was talking to Ginny about her pregnancy, and she heard them. Indeed, they were talking loud intentionally. Five, six months, what was the difference, yes, of course, now she knew, Ron had been with Smith for a while.

Ironic to think she had turned down Viktor when they made love before she married, "I could never do that to Ron, we were first friends and then lovers, and I wouldn't break one of my best friends' heart."

The memories made her ache. Ron had betrayed her. What made it worse was how he broke his children's hearts. Now she understood who were the children with untainted blood; her children were the ones. Furthermore, she thought of the pain that it would bring to her children, the day they would remember Ron's unconsciously pronounced words. Where had she gone wrong?

Surreptitiously, she dried a runaway tear out the corner of her eye. And she walked faster, not watching where she was going. She walked right on his direction, and a hard body stopped her.

She lifted her eyes, this wizard made her body aware, and she knew it, it was him.

**Future Knocks**.

She lifted her eyes, this wizard made her body aware; and she knew it, it was him. Ah, he had intercepted her, and right away, she was running away from him. He pursed his lips, and he wouldn't let her walk away without talking first.

He held her arm lightly, "Please let me explain." Explain what? If he voluntarily told her who he was, he would be stuck on this timeline, no chance to go forward, not on the same stream.

"Go ahead, explain, who are you? Normal magical beings don't glow, and they age, at least some."

His eyes lowered, what to say, I glow because my love for thee heightens my magic... because a climax that powerful, creates magic currents. No, not a good idea.

"Please let's find somewhere private; a place where we can talk." On his timeline, he had been with her just days before; his hands could still feel her body; and at once, he was ready for her.

Desire hit him on unrelenting waves, and he wanted to bend her like a barnyard beast and have her right there. He needed to be inside her, to feel her wet heat tight around his hardened cock. Then he would thrust hard and fast while looking at her sweet bottom. Stop it! He admonished himself.

The impact of his lust caught him unawares; it didn't matter, so he restrained his feelings with a supreme effort. His hand went to Hermione's face, and, gently, Salazar dried another tear on the corner of her eye with his fingertip. Then, he tucked a flyaway curl behind her ear, away from her face; and finally, his tenderness broke thru her shell.

"Your hair is your mother's color, and thou have your father's curls."

"No, both my parents had light-brown normal hair; neither had this crazy ugly mess."

His eyes opened in surprise then narrowed. Ah, the foul worm had made the witch sad. He wanted to harm him severely; Salazar wished to see the weasel scream in pain.

"You are beautiful; thine hair is the color of fall, the colors change with your feelings. As for the curls, every witch wants them; they are so expressive, they are all part of thy beauty. Thou is the most beautiful of witches. Thy mother is a real jewel, but nobody compares to you." Salazar meant each word.

He won her over, "I don't want to be seen, not sure." Hermione looked around nervously.

"At my ah, hotel, no, not to my room," he wished, "they have sitting rooms, just for guests, shall we?"

"I guess so, but only until 6:00, I must get my son; he is playing Quidditch."

They had a full tea service. Salazar loved the tea, but he found the cream tasteless, same with the butter, not fresh. He had asked for a private dining room, and the staff had smiled conspiratorially. It was the first time that their guest, of years, had made a request.

He was blessed with good looks, and his youth glamour was perfect. All the personnel admired him, and many wished for his attention; hence, everyone was gossiping. Although two of them had recognized Hermione, discretion was their business.

"You play it? I mean, Quidditch." His voice was husky, and his eyes caressed her face.

"No," she blushed, "I, ahem, I don't like heights..."

His eyebrows shot up, "Why?"

"Don't know. It is just so." Her cheeks burned up, his keen interest on her was disconcerting, not bad, just unsettling.

"May I?" He stretched his hand towards her.

"Do what?" She seemed apprehensive.

"May I peer? I'll not be intruding, so just hold my hand. No, no, don't be afraid I won't touch thee without your consent." He reassured her, his face naked without disguises, allowing her to see his real intent.

She nodded, but a gush of warmth ran out her body by just having her hand over his. It made her want him with an unexpected intensity.

He placed his hand over her forehead, touched it with his wand, and said, "Show us why you fear flying."

It was different from anything she had experienced before. Salazar saw her reaction and wondered if perhaps too much had been lost over the centuries, as a result of the Muggle persecutions.

_They both saw a chubby toddler with a crown of curls, running and chasing a house cat. Both smiled at the little witch's giggles and her joy. Her parents laughed at her antics, but they were hazy on her memory, they could not see their faces well._

_The cat jumped over several furniture pieces, up to a tall armoire. Baby Hermione called the cat, when it didn't come, with a twirl of her finger, she levitated to the cat._

_Both were amazed at such an early display of magic; she was after all the child of a powerful magical couple. Unknown to both, the trip on the Vortex at birth had increased her potential considerably. But what was wrong with her magic now? They were about to find out._

_She was walking on her short legs, just about to get the cat, when the parents who had caught up, stood watching terrified. They were seeing their precious child over the armoire and walking towards the cat._

_Afraid, both screamed her name; startled, she stumbled and went down, much to her parents' horror. When she should have been dead, or at least badly broken, after falling over 2.5 meters, instead, she floated over a swirl of magic around her. It appeared to be the Vortex, Salazar thought so; and seconds late, a light arrow sprung out the Vortex disappearing inside her chest._

_The mother lay on the floor out cold, the father shook his head, apparently all forgotten._

Salazar moved his hand away from her forehead, what? What did the Vortex have going with the witch; it had protected her, clearly; and it had also dampened her magic. The place the arrow had entered was close to where the curse might have already come into her body so that he couldn't touch it. He was afraid of activating the curse.

He had a glimmer of hope, but thinking of all her sorrows, he doubted that the Vortex was still helping. Frustrated, he touched the stone he carried with him, wishing for answers.

Hermione's face was delighted, "What a sweet little witch, but I didn't look much like Rose," she smiled happily. "I could make myself fly, so what happened to me, was it that light arrow? If so, where did it come from?"

He was going to watch what he was saying, but they had to talk. "I cannot tell you much, other than you were adopted, but you know that, already. Albeit I know your real parents, I cannot tell you who they are."

Hermione's hand was still over his, Salazar was aware and hoping that she wouldn't move it. Just this touch, fueled his desire, and threatened to impair his judgment. Lust ran along his body, he was a mass of raw nerves.

"Are you an alien?" Hermione asked.

"What is that?"

"From another world." She smiled at his confused face.

"We all were, we came with many others during the Exodus."

"What are you saying?" Hermione appeared confused at his anwer.

Now he was surprised, "You didn't know? Perhaps, you all lost the knowledge thru time." He looked at her, lovingly, "I do love you and don't want you to be sad."

At hearing this, she broke in sobs, though not used to female tears, he just sat still until he saw the opportunity. He acted swiftly moving next to her, then, he reached and sat her on his lap.

She let him, feeling so desperately lonely and in pain, who knew and who cared? What if he were an alien, or a cult member, or insane…who knew? Was he a time traveler? It didn't matter. All that matter was feeling as if she were someone special to him; she felt cherished, and it soothed her injured soul.

He whispered and rubbed her back as the mothers' would do with their children.

"What ails thee, why so much sorrow?"

"He...Ron…he, he...called me, and my children tainted. Hugo, my son, heard him when he said that we were, were… Mud…" the sobs cut her sentences in two.

"No, shh, he is a son of a whore…pardon me, my lady, he, err, I guess thy man." He would not say the word husband; it just wouldn't come out; it stuck to his throat. The idea of the vile worm married to her, made his insides hurt.

She nodded while sobs wracked her body, and her pain made Salazar angry. Albeit he wanted to find Ron and kill him, he would never take a life in anger, besides the death might anchor him to this time. Later, he would realize that he'd murdered her when angry, he had killed her with the curse.

"He divorced me, you know broke our vows, that hurts. Today, I saw his lover, she is five months pregnant."

He looked blank, "With child...almost six months," she cried more. He was my friend," her voice faltered with a repressed sob. The betrayal of her longtime friend hurt her the most.

In the end, Salazar would hurt the bastard, he knew it. Best of all, what a surprise the worm would have once he found out who Hermione was; perhaps that would be the best punishment.

He thought of sending Anok with her, but the witch wouldn't be able to communicate with it.

She had stopped crying and now rested her head on his chest. Awareness of her desirable body made his cock throb against him. She also felt him under her and brought back the night's memory, making her mouth dry.

"Kiss me," she said, and firmly, and with intent, she moved over his aroused sex. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to scare her. The pressure and friction brought such pleasure, gods; now, all he wanted was to be naked and feel her against him. Salazar was certain that she could feel his body trembling, but he was barely in control.

"Is this what thou wants my beloved?" He whispered, his voice a breathy caress.

She nodded slowly, no longer caring, all she wanted was to be held by this wizard, by this Lazarus. It no longer mattered who he was. Anyway, this had to be the last time. It had to be since she still didn't know anything about him.

"Yes, oh yes, yes my witch." Salazar whispered, all he had ever wanted was this witch.

_Vortex watched with great interest, albeit not confident of the strange sense of expectation this encounter was eliciting. Vortex couldn't recall this type of feeling ever before. For a second, Vortex thought of not being present but quickly dismissed the idea. It could be in a million places, visiting times across the continuum, and other things such as doing the job expected of It, but no, It wanted to see why the two behaved so; at least that was the logical explanation; mostly because others must have done the same but it had never seemed worthwhile to watch it._

_The one who watched Vortex snickered knowingly, its boss was right; Vortex was getting caught in a net of its own, thus, the boss would be pleased. Now the watcher needed to be quiet before Vortex sensed it, but the need to snicker wouldn't go away. It needed to be cautious not to be heard by Vortex, so it could continue watching the mighty Vortex walking into his own trap; it was most satisfactory._

* * *

**A/N **So Vortex the time traveling entity had its own spy, it is also being watched by a small creature sent by the boss, whoever that is. Salazar is in a quandary, but he also created it himself. Some of you have commented how much they dislike Ron, Ginny and Molly here. I do as well. Unfortunately, their personalities and their actions, are based on situations I have witnessed. Mean and thoughtless people are everywhere, if we are lucky we won't meet many of them. Ron is mostly an idiot, being led and influenced by Ginny. Let's us wait and see.

I read your comments they help me a lot, thanks to all the readers, particularly to those who take the time to review.


	13. Consequences

_**Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux **_

_A/N Sorry for taking so long to post, I injured my hand. RL is a showstopper. I am working on finishing all the shorter stories. Of course, MM will continue. I am starting to move my FF to my own site, where I will be publishing my fiction. Details will be posted at my profile._

_I am currently working on several HP FF, one is a time travel-revenge FF with an 18-year-old Lucius, it starts in 1998, with Draco, and is a little disturbing. It has the Marauders who are lower class men. The second part happens mostly during 1972-1973. My own witch. A story when Hermione will find out she might have made her own sad future, and that revenge is not always sweet._

_This Founder's FF has some additional new parts, not in the first edition. Vortex has been mentioned in several of my FF. He is also part of my own Fiction. Salazar is a complex character who ends up being his own victim, he is his self-created enemy._

_be well._

* * *

**Desperate Love**

"Is this what thou wants my beloved?" Salazar whispered, his voice a breathy caress.

Hermione nodded slowly, no longer caring, all she wanted was to be held by this wizard, by this Lazarus. It no longer mattered who he was. Anyway, this had to be the last time. It had to be since she still didn't know anything about him.

"Yes, oh yes, yes my witch."

They fell on a mad kiss, tongues caressing, small bites, a never-ending kiss. In minutes all that Salazar wanted was to feel her again; perhaps for the last time if his evil came to pass.

Feverish hands roamed all over her body, while she caressed him, running her hands along his back. She wrapped her leg around his, wanting to get closer. He tried not to make any noises, not to scare her, but he was failing. His hands were already under her robe, wanting to touch her bare skin.

He remembered what he forgot the last time, and now wished she was with child. A babe would give him time, as long as Rowena wasn't with Godric, as lovers.

He had found this reference in one of the old manuscripts he was still to decipher; not sure if it were his finding, or maybe the gods' advice to save her; hopefully it would work.

"Witch," he whispered, "would you lie with me. I need you. I am mad with the desire to feel your naked body on my hands. I must have thine scent all over me; must have your pleasure killing me inside thy tight sheath. Never, I've felt such a delight as when my lips tasted you; I can still feel you on my tongue. Your taste is ambrosia; I feel weak thinking about it. Let's comfort each other; I so fear to lose thy presence. Let me, I beg thee."

He just held her to let her feel his need. He took her hand and placed it on his aroused cock while pressing against her hand as he groaned.

He looked at her steadily, trying to figure out what she felt. He knew he was breathing hard, but he couldn't control it, he could barely control himself.

"Yes, though I cannot stay long. And you must promise to let me be until I can get my life together."

"I promise to do what is best for thee, and what makes thou happy," Salazar answered, but what he promised was not the same thing that she'd asked.

"Yes, oh, yes," he repeated as he Apparated them into his room… In minutes they were are each other as if they were starving. But before anything, he removed his wand bound around his upper arm.

She thought that he would cast a charm against contraception and illnesses; he did fertility and concealment. He didn't lie; she didn't ask, so he said nothing.

Not wanting to alert anyone, he invoked to conceal the baby; it was necessary to protect her and the child, he knew of those who might want to end a child's life if the mother's life could be saved by doing so.

_The Vortex watched, feeling nothing or so It thought. But for the first time, ever, Vortex wondered how it would feel. Watching was too disturbing, it made him feel, not sure how. So It left to visit one of its more prolific brothers. Maybe It could learn what it felt like, "Just for information," Vortex mumbled. That is what It said, but It was back after visiting the brother. What the brother had said, after laughing non-stop, couldn't be right. Next time Vortex would check with another brother_.

Salazar hoped to make a companion to travel with her, to send him a sign when the curse was activated. Besides, the babe would protect her and help to halt the curse. The babe would be their child to love and would bring them together.

He removed their clothes with his wand noticing her marked interest. She was looking at him as if he were a delectable morsel.

A new one for him, he thought when she pushed onto the bed; he grinned at her resolve, "Thou is a lioness, should I be afraid?"

"Depends," she answered with an equally wicked smile, as she straddled him. He just breathed and waited.

To his surprise, she lowered onto him, onto his cock; slowly, probably remembering their last time; he tried to be still and invoked the charm he learned to ease her pain, not wanting to hurt her. A few seconds later, pleasure stopped his reasoning.

This time, there was little time for anything, and all he wanted was to be inside her; she wanted the same.

The entire time, no longer caring, he whispered a litany of, "Love thee, love you my which...wait for me...thou my beloved..." All while his hands and lips touched everywhere, reveling in each touch and caress. He loved her as he moved madly with her. When he saw her body pleasured and their bodies connected, he cried his love for her. "Wait for me, wait for me, my witch," he insisted.

She thought that he said, wait to climax together and said, "Yes."

When her warmth surrounded him, a deep groan of pleasure lifted her heart; this powerful dark being loved her, and she pleased him. He thought her beautiful and worthy, and he knew of her parents, though, she wasn't sure that she wanted to know their identity.

His love was a healing balm. His passion and love were warming her heart.

When it was over, she started to move away, "Nay just a second..." he was still hard, wanting to stay longer but, in reality, wanting his seed to have a chance. He now fully understood babes' conception, and he knew of the womb, the structure, and its location.

Before she left, he took away the memory of his comments about her birth parents; it was best for her. "Wait, don't move," he kissed every inch of her face, trying to memorize her in case of the worse possibilities.

When she felt him trembling, she was afraid to ask. Maybe he could see the future, a bad one for her." Ouch." She exclaimed it'd felt as if a needle had gone into her finger, "Your bracelet has fangs; hmm, how realistic, I pricked my finger."

"Here," and he put her finger on his mouth, drew once, and his body responded, he was hard and ready.

"There, it's all better," he stood back, "go right now because I want to make you stay here with me." When calm he wouldn't have speech lapses, she noticed.

He leaned on his side, supported on his elbow, watching her dress; he was watching\| her every movement.

"I must go."

"Don't believe him; because he knows not what he says…wait," he jumped out the bed and walked in front of her.

She had to admire his powerful body, and his hair that was so odd. He was incredibly hot, no question. Even his cock, much too big, was yummy.

He took an old fashioned leather pouch out his robe and extracted a ring.

"Please." He took her hand and put it on her right ring finger. It was beautiful, a single emerald, quite large, inside a circle of gold leaves; looking at it slower, she could see there weren't leaves, but a symbol unknown to her.

"It is too much," she tried to give it back.

"Please take it, think of it as a promise. You'd honor me. Only you will be able to see it," Salazar's eyes were begging.

Totally out of character, moved by his emotions, she accepted it.

He didn't reach for her, and she just wanted to run again. She was afraid when she saw the room charged with magic, although less visible in the daylight, she could still see his radiant skin, its glow.

She ran out, while he stood at the door to watch her go. He was crying, not caring if anyone saw him; he hoped that the curse would wait for their babe to be born once the curse entered her. He prayed that she wouldn't die before he was able to reach after her parents gave her the blood potion.

If he'd removed the mark this day, it would have killed her as soon as they gave her blood potion; and then, nobody would be able to save her. What a foolish thing, he did. Not once, he tried to stop the bitter tears running down his face.

The next day, when she woke up, she had a fever and didn't feel well. The date was April 3, 2014; the curse had started. Back in the past, he, Salazar, the one who still didn't know her, had sent the curse. In reality, he had decided to kill the one that he now loved. Back then, Hermione didn't have a face, and she was nothing to him.

The Vortex had indeed left him clues. If he had looked at the calculations, he would have seen the year and date when the curse would reach Hermione.

According to his calculation, it would happen when she was 34 years old, on the same day he sent it, an April 3, and there were rules to the curse that could have help, had he been around that day, but he had already moved on time using the Vortex.

_The Vortex was worrying for the first time; what if Salazar failed to save her? What to do? Why had It allowed the curse to reach her? It was starting to sound as if It had made a mistake. Vortex wanted to stop the curse, but since her future was blank, It couldn't, afraid of changing too much. "Noooo, this is wrong, nooo," It screamed in frustration, and the spy keeping tabs on Vortex duly noted the frustration. His boss was pleased, in 100 or 200 years, the boss expected a big change_.

**Mounting Fears**

**Salazar**

Salazar, able to find out where her children were, was on time to see the wolf pick them up. They were walking towards a Muggle carriage, those that moved without horses. The autos intrigued him, but there wasn't time.

His reaction to the children surprised him at the very least. The young witch, a Gryffindor, was a beauty, and the boy, but for the hair color, was Godric. They were his friends when they were growing up. Their faces made him nostalgic for what was gone, but that wasn't it. He suddenly understood the pull towards the children, it felt as if they should have belonged to him.

His actions were his punishment; the result of his misdeeds had destroyed his chance for happiness. Looking at Hermione's children, he was now sure that they should have been his; but instead, he'd fathered his Gaunt son. And in turn, His Gaunt's descendants created the monster that he had seen; the snake-being that had corrupted one of his pets and had surrendered his soul to the darkness.

He also remembered his likeness, the one in the books; the older him with an embittered face, and he wanted to change the outcome. How he wished he had never sent his Hermione away, to all the hardship that she'd endured.

He heard the older witch raising her voice, "I am your grandmother, not Mrs. Weasley."

Rose's response followed, "Nor mine, and if you keep belittling my mother, I don't want to see you, not ever again. Besides, your son thinks that we are inferior. Did you know? He says we are tainted."

Salazar's blood boiled. Now he saw it, she was the launderer witch. Did destiny do that often? Who had she married, hmm, a lesser noble...hmm, Prewett no, not sure; and like her ancestor, she was meddlesome and rude.

"Uncle," they moved away from the carriage, "we're not going with her."

"You must. Hugo, it is your father's wedding." Mrs. Weasley interjected, "Children you must accept it. Your mother is something else poisoning your mind, and it is improper that you are allowed to spend overnights here. I've never heard of the such. Is your mother already seeing someone?"

"Shut up," Rose answered, "he is one to be talking. After he made his new wife pregnant."

"Watch your mouth, so disrespectful. Your father had his reasons, he wanted to start a family with his new wife."

"Mother quiet, you are not helping," the uncle sounded upset.

"I am tired of these children, what else can you expect with such a mother? Why she is even making Ginny and Harry fight…"

Salazar had it, he wished he could say something. Perhaps hex the witch, whatever. Thoughts ran thru his head, what was wrong with this witch? She was lucky to have them in her family; her magic couldn't compare to the children's. Now he knew what the problem was, the son might be weak, but the mother was poisoning the air they breathed.

He was right, he was full of herself because her new daughter-in-law was a Smith, and her parents were nobles.

If he could have read her mind, he would have hexed her. Molly thought that she loved Rose, _but, she is too much like her mother, the proud Mudblood; every one of them believes that their vaults make them unique, indeed. They better obey._

"Get in right now," her voice was shrilly. She had never been curt to children her son noted, what happened to his loving mother?

The children started running the other way, and the wolf ran after them; he called them to stop, but they ran faster towards the Forbidden Forest.

Salazar Apparated near a hidden niche from long ago, and he hoped that it was still there. Yes, he found it, sealed as he'd left it, he lifted the door with a sweep of his wand. He left the stone trap door half opened and compelled the children to run towards it.

Meanwhile, he glamoured his robe to look like a Slytherin upperclassman he had seen; and lastly, he glamoured his appearance to appear much younger.

He stuck his head out, "Here, quickly, you can hide here," he called.

They ran, came down the old stone steps, and Salazar sealed the door and hid it again. Bill ran calling them, his wolf would sniff their scent; hence, Salazar warded the area.

They were snickering at first, but, soon, both Rosa and Hugo were guffawing, and Salazar joined them. An honest, joyful laugh, he had forgotten how good it felt. He changed with Rowena's rejection, and he probably hadn't laughed that much since he was seventeen, the day she'd chosen Godric. Her children, he was with them, there wasn't a way to deny it, they were meant to be his. He wanted to hold them, but he wasn't allowed, he had made a terrible choice. Hermione and the children both suffered because of him.


	14. Friends

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

**Friends**

They were snickering; soon, both Rosa and Hugo were laughing in no time, and Salazar joined them. An honest, joyful laugh, he had forgotten how good it felt. He changed with Rowena's rejection, and he probably hadn't laughed that much since he was seventeen, the day she'd chosen Godric.

"Who was chasing you? Is he your uncle?"

"Yes, and who are you? I have never seen you around," Rose appraised him with a bit of distrust. "I would have seen you, your hair is most unusual." Never mind how he looked, he was extraordinarily hot.

"I am a new student, I was away for a long time."

They told him about their father. "Our dad is marrying today. He left us just a couple months ago," they both looked somber.

"We don't care, but Mom is looking so bad," Hugo added worriedly.

"Hugo, don't worry, of course, she looks bad because she no longer sleeps." Rosa didn't sound convinced.

"No, it is more than that, she looks sick. What if something bad happens to her?" Hugo slumped.

Salazar worried as well, she was sick, maybe he should keep going. Yet, he wanted to see her, albeit he knew that hours mattered now since he could see their paths in the vortex. It was very confusing, the three lines were nearly merged, and he figured his friends were ahead by three to four weeks. It was rather difficult to ascertain what was happening when the lines were so close. He wished he could understand it better.

Although he couldn't afford to waste any hours, he wanted to see her. The problem was that if he stayed too long, she would die. He needed to get there on time. But could his friends be here already? He needed to see her and find out, he would not stay long.

Meanwhile, he wanted to know more, "Ah, maybe she isn't sick. Perhaps she isn't sleeping. Maybe a magical illness? My father was a healer; does she has stomach aches, chills?"

"Yes, I think so, but I think it is because she is so sad. And to make it worse, grandmother hates my mother, and that makes my mother sadder. It is because she is a Muggle-born," Hugo explained.

They told him much information, and he realized that Harry was the Potter wizard; the one that was a bit like the Salazar he used to be. He also found out that she was at home. He was crafty; first, he promised them a visit, and a minute later, he clicked his teeth. It seemed as if he'd remembered something, "I forgot, I have to go home today, my mother is sick, but I'll come back, I could come to your home to visit."

At that point, both children liked him, he was different, and he had cool bracelets, a snake and a leather one. His magic was strong, and he was an upperclassman who had hidden them. He told them that he had 'found' this place; it had a table, skins, and pillows, (all preserved with a time charm), and he told them the secret words to make the door visible and to open it.

Already trusting him, Rose pulled a sheet of Muggle writing paper and wrote their coordinates.

At the last minute, he remembered a stash hidden long ago, "Wait, here," in a pouch under a rock, he took a few leather bands made of complex knots and decorated with metal pieces, "Choose one, they were charmed by an old wizard I once knew, they protect you, and can be useful."

He showed them, he wrapped one around his knuckles and tapped the wall, they heard water running behind one wall, and the other sounded hollow, "They can help you. Just play with them, each is a little different. All find others, some help you to find food and water; others change colors if danger is approaching, and others might open barred doors. Wear them as bracelets and figure them out."

He told them to go to the wedding and to be strong, proud, and never show fear. He accompanied them half-way and walked away. As soon as he was far enough, he hid in the shadows and followed them. He was there on time to hear the nasty witch.

"Bill we need to go, let's go, they are just like their mother, they are mud…"

The wolf looked beyond angry, he growled and made his mother stop her barrage of hurtful words, "Mother if you say that word, you Floo, Apparate, whatever. I am just taking you, but am not staying. I am here because Dad asked me." He walked around in circles, probably to calm himself.

"He knows how I feel about this ugly mess. One more word and you drive dad's Muggle auto, or you Apparate or Floo as I said before. I am not sure we will ever go home again. Fleur and the children don't even want to visit, and after today I agree with them. Mom, what is going on with you? You are no longer the mother I knew."

Salazar was going to punish this entire lot, he saw the children's faces somber and sad. He believed in blood purity but found the Mudblood word objectionable. He reappeared right behind them, they had been hiding behind the bushes.

"She is wrong, you are better than that witch so ignore her. They are leaving, hide until they are gone. Listen, take care of your mother, I must go."

Salazar had been waiting to see her, he waited outside her work at lunch but didn't catch a glimpse of her. He made a decision, go by her home. He would go to her house and just check on her, and he'd hide.

He wished he had never done the curse and was afraid that he couldn't reach Rowena and Godric because she was already dying.

When he saw her last, was she well? Her skin was so warm. God, had he already activated the curse? How perverse, it had to be late March or early April when he sent the curse through the vortex. He was sure, by \now, he despaired and waited.

Finally, he saw her opening the door, she was coming out with a small dog.

**Hermione. 4-18-2014**

She had survived the wedding. Now, she had to pick up Hugo from Hogwarts. He didn't want to be with Molly. Fortunately, now that Harry stayed with her house, and with Kreacher's help, it was easier. Although she didn't like it, she was very busy at work, now that Kingsley was passing responsibilities to her.

It was a war, Molly was intent on taking the children away from her. It wouldn't be healthy for the children, she remembered Hugo's disturbing revelations a little earlier.

"Mom, Molly is nasty." Hugo was angry.

"Son, she is your grandmother, you shouldn't call her Molly."

"Okay, I won't go back to Mrs. Weasley. And we didn't go to the wedding because we don't trust Ron. He is trying to take us away from you. James heard them talking."

She felt sicker, "He is trying to do what?"

Hugo held her hand and told her all that he knew. When done, he really dropped a bomb, "Mom, you should have seen it. We hid with an upperclassman's help..." He went on and on about him, the tall wizard with the light olive skin and the white-blond hair streaked with black, silver and green. He elaborated, everything...the extraordinarily cool snake bracelet, and the leather bracelets he'd given them, and so on...This was a clear case of hero-worship.

"Mother, mother are you well?"

She wasn't. Who was the stranger that now was after her children? But no, he'd protected them.

Although she hadn't stopped thinking about him, she had avoided her usual haunts for weeks, well until the divorce day. Her feelings for him were absurd, and her heart ached too much. He scared her, who was he? She felt too much for someone that she didn't know. She had looked thru old books, something told her he was from the past. His speech and his manners and his relative innocence.

The later made her smile naughtily, she remembered, he was so sexy, asking with such effort when she wrapped her lips around his sex, "...witch, what are you doing?" Gods, her mind was fixed on him, day and night.

At least she had Harry, a good friend. Thank goodness that she was able to talk to Harry the day of her divorce. The day that Molly officially told her that she was out, long live the Smith Queen. So much for a trip, delayed until their wedding, till today.

Harry was her first love and her first heartbreak. She had given him her passion and her body, and he used it with the carelessness of many young wizards. After the Crucio, a few days later, she lost their baby, but she had never told him.

She guessed he avoided the issue; she was not blameless, both had been careless, mistakes of her youth. Fleur and Bill had helped her, it was a lost memory. Right, it had helped her to decide to stop fighting for Harry, it wasn't worth it…all that Harry had wanted was to be a Weasley.

She'd missed his friendship, which Ginny had gladly destroyed. Now they were friends again, and she wanted to tell him about the stranger and have him investigated. She knew in what hotel he stayed and would ask.

She was feeling very odd for a few days. It started around the next day she had been with Lazarus. Could she be pregnant with Lazarus' baby? She was surprised at the good feeling it evoked, placed her hand on her abdomen, and smiled.

Her deep thinking was interrupted by the terrier's loud growling and barking. Her dog was the daughter of her parent's dogs. She had inherited a couple of young pups, and they had a late litter. The puppies had gone fast, even the Malfoy had one. They had yearly birthday parties hosted by one of the owners. They were naughty, smart, and cunning. JD was seven years old and didn't like strangers, cats, rodents, other dogs, and in general, anything that moved.

"JD hush, what's the matter, oh," it was him. Instead of questioning how had he found her house, she walked fast to meet him. He instinctively opened his arms, and with her dog growling, she fell onto his embrace.

The stress of the last days was getting to her; thus, when she saw how he looked at her, it made her want for his comfort.

_Her body is too warm_, was Salazar's first thought, nevertheless, he was filled with happiness, and being with her was all that matter. When he felt his child in her womb, his eyes teared a lot, he felt a strong emotion for the first time since he could remember. They just held on to each other like the survivors of a war.

The idea that she was dying made him want to scream, what a horrible thing that he had done. He only believed in magic, but his parents worshiped a god they believed to be the Creator's son. The Malfeu also believed the same, they said their ancestor had seen him as a newborn babe, something about three wise men. He wanted to ask someone to grant him her life.

He wasn't proud, he would ask whoever and whatever, to help him undo his sin. Maybe he could find a place to ask his parents' god.

_The Vortex who, once in a while, resided inside the stone Salazar carried, wanted the foolish human to confess. It was sure that its favorite could help. Because of the laws, It couldn't help directly. It didn't want to break any of them, too many like Vortex ended up prisoners for eternity, for abusing their gifts._

_But Vortex wanted to save its own Hermione. What if she died, no, it was not acceptable. It kept trying to tell him to confess, but Salazar wouldn't listen_. _Vortex wanted to take her away, her and the children, It would do it before letting her die._

"I came by the places where you go, but I didn't see you. I missed you so much." In real-time, he had been with her a little over a day. Her body was trembling, "what have you so upset? Is it the wizard you married?"

Salazar knew the answer, but she stayed quiet. Instead, her next question caught him by surprise.

"Did you help my children today?" She didn't ask a more pertinent question, what was he doing in Hogwarts?

Why lie, tell her as much as you can, "I assumed they were yours, the family resemblance was impossible to miss. They were on their right to run. I heard the exchange and had to help. I used glamour, sure if they saw someone older they wouldn't have accepted my help. Their uncle the wo..., err, your dueling partner is your true friend. The witch, the grandmother, is foolish. She is blind." He looked around.

"Let's walk away from your home, maybe it is best."

Hermione nodded and moved to his side. His arms felt empty without her. He pulled his wand just a little and conjured a concealment charm, no sense in someone seeing them.

Her hand felt cold, and the next minute was hot and sweaty. The terrier kept sniffing Salazar, but as soon as he caught Anok's scent, it started growling, Salazar smiled, "A fierce warrior, I like that," and he pulled a piece of dried beef he carried with him. The warrior she-dog had no problems accepting the treat but first looked at her mommy. When Hermione nodded her head, all was well. Now JD was his best friend, and just in case, gave him a grateful lick or two.

"Good lad, protect thy Lady," petted it, and gave it another small piece to seal the alliance.

"A lassie, not a lad," Jd woof agreeing, and they laughed.

He noticed her hand was now hot and sweaty, gods, she had the curse; now, he wanted to cry.

"Hugo is home, I need to be back in a few minutes. I am glad today is over, now the next hurdle. I need to be with Ron at the War Memorial."

"The Memorial…ah, yes, the battle. You were magnificent." He remembered the day he had fallen in love. His warrior witch, she was her parents' child.

She blushed and right that moment he knew the day they had entered, and that her curse worsened when they gave her blood potion. They must have arrived on the 9th of May, 2014. Maybe a day before or a day after.

The problem was the timelines were nearly running together, so he needed to be very exact, they were ahead three weeks or so. To make precise calculations, Salazar needed either outside assistance or inspiration.

The ring that he gave her was something, but it wasn't that good. In these times, there were too many interferences, all that it let him know, thus far, was to feel her presence but not her location.

Now, If Rowena and Godric reconciled, bets were off, she would go fast. He needed to try to figure out what day should he arrived. It was complicated. Maybe go in short 15 day hops. Yes, that is what he would do; he hoped to be right.

"My love, I need to go, I need you to know how much I love you. I hope that I am can tell you soon who I am. Please be happy and calm. May I kiss you?"

She assented, and he tried to kiss her softly, but she deepened the kiss. Before he was caught up in the moment, he moved gently away from her. He needed to leave. At the last minute, I decided to take a gamble, "Can we meet at my hotel. In two weeks, I will be waiting at the tea room during your lunch, at midday."

She hesitated, she wasn't married, "Why not before?"

"I have to travel, will you?" He wanted to make sure she was alive.

He almost forgot, just in case. "Have you perchance met your real parents?"

"They are dead, but if you meant my biological parents, the answer is no." She nearly laughed at the question on the tip of her tongue.

"I meant my birth parents; I don't know who they are." What an odd question.

Salazar just sighed with apparent relief, kissed her forehead, and left. He wanted to go fast to come back, and maybe sleep a few hours. He went to the hotel to look at the vortex.

He saw that he still had time, Salazar thought. However, he was sure that they were about to arrive. It occurred to him that many pages of the vortex's journals were missing. Maybe the rules were not as strict. If necessary, he would experiment.

Salazar apparated in the hidden room at Hogwarts, stood at the right location, held on to the stone, and two minutes later he was gone. A couple of hours later, he was back. The date was the 4th of May.

He hoped to be able to see her, she had already been sick. His mouth was dry, he was cold, so very afraid. "Please be here," he prayed, hoping that somebody was listening.

4-18-2014, 9:00 PM (21:00) He jumped in the vortex from Hogwarts' hidden room and arrived in the afternoon of the 3rd of May. He was used to the time not aligning, picked up the stone, and checked the date it was 5-3-2014.

He examined the vortex, her lifeline was fading in and out, and Rowena and Godric were nearly here but not quite, he wondered if he should keep ongoing, but he would see her the next day. _My Hermione, my beloved,_ he asked himself if he would ever see her again.

He wanted to talk to the children, maybe Hugo was visiting. Yes, he would go by Gryffindor. He wrapped his body on shadows, and on his way, he saw the children. They were in a hurry. He intercepted them, but first, he made sure the glamour was in place. He wanted information.

"I am so glad to see you two. I will not be staying, my mother is very sick," he walked towards them, and Hugo ran to him.

"We are going home. Mom is not feeling well, we are worried. I have an idea, our house is large, come with us," Hugo blurted out. Rose grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, ah, what is your name again? I am Rose, he is Hugo."

"Lazarus de Temp, call me Sal."

"Please excuse Hugo, surely you are too busy…" Rose looked unhappy with Hugo.

"No, wait, I am not busy. I don't know anyone, would that be okay?"

"My uncle is gone on a mission this weekend, I think mother wouldn't mind." Hugo looked at him, hoping, and Rose joined; even if a Slytherin, imagine, he was an upperclassman.

"Do you need to get a change of clothes?" Rose asked.

"No, I was going to stay in a hotel to wait for my father, he comes tomorrow, I have all I need. I have an idea, do you want to ride on my broom? It is a warm night. You can side-along with me and then we can ride." He wanted to question them.

It took them an hour or so, and he worried about Hermione. She was going fast. "You can owl me to the hotel where my father stays if you need anything." They told him how Ron was asking for them because he wanted their mother to pay for their keep. His desire to hurt Ron was intense and wished for more time.

Soon they arrived at their home, where the small terrier came to meet them. The dog left the house thru a small swinging door, very clever.

She greeted the children briefly and ran to Salazar, jumped on him, and sniffed his robe.

Hugo said, "She likes you. So you know, she never likes anyone first time."

Salazar laughed, pulling out a piece of the dry beef, "I think JD likes what I carry."

"How do you know her? You said her name," Rose stared at him.

Salazar hadn't kept his guard up and had to make quick amends. He moved his hand and charmed them to forget what had transpired. He'd to be more careful.

Hermione came to greet them and stood frozen, she was speechless, her mouth was dry, "Mom he is Sal, our friend." Hugo introduced him proudly, he was still young enough that he held on to Salazar to pull him towards Hermione.

A/N hmm, Salazar has nobody to blame but himself. I think that Vortex is fooling itself. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

**Meetings**

Hermione came to greet them and stood frozen, she was speechless, "Mom, he is Sal, our friend." Hugo introduced him proudly, he was still young enough that he held on to Salazar to pull him towards Hermione.

The smaller hand on his woke up feelings of tenderness foreign to him, he wanted to protect the children against Ron, and whoever else that might want to hurt them.

Now he was sure, he had twisted fate and given his children to one who didn't see their worth. They were his children's Geist born into the mother's body; he had studied old texts and now believed. He had sinned against them all.

Hugo kept pulling him, "Come Sal."

Salazar laughed raucously, as Rose admonished him, "Hugo don't force him, he is our guest, not your best friend."

He turned to Rose, "Don't worry, of course, I am, you and Hugo are my friends. So where is your mother? But do introduce me to your older sister." He seemed to be appraising her while flirting.

"Mom, you see? I was right, many upperclassmen have your picture in their room, and all the unmarried fathers ask about you."

Both were talking at the same time. Hermione blushed, and Salazar smiled non-too happily, a stab of jealousy pierced his mind. No, she wouldn't be anyone else's but his. He could see why others wanted her, she looked very young, and her magic core was powerful. The idea of losing her made his insides burn.

He introduced himself, and when he shook her hand, he noticed, it was too warm and clammy. She coughed once in a while, making him wish to how to end the curse right then.

They ate pizza which he devoured, he ate several pieces, a lot of salad, and ice cream for dessert. All the while, they talked. Hugo showed him his fossil collection, Salazar was fascinated with the explanations. Rose showed him her albums of Muggle and Magic photography, her passion, and he was spellbound.

He was enjoying himself; Hugo sat really close to him and touched his hand often. Salazar's hand would wander to mess with Hugo's hair pulling the curls, and Hugo would push him playfully. Hermione noticed how the children ate up the attention and made her wish for a future with him.

Ron was a good father at the start. When he got too busy with the business and his personal life, they had felt his growing coldness. She was tired, so she mostly sat and watched, and no longer knew what to think. Her feelings for Lazarus were powerful, she couldn't lie to herself. For years she had dreamed about the dark angel at the battle. Later on, she saw him at the bleachers, and now he was here. How perfect because she wanted him to be with her. It felt right.

Soon it was bedtime. At first, Salazar couldn't get to sleep because Hugo had snuck in the room to show him pictures of his mother in Hogwarts. Until Hermione stood by the door, "Hugo, is bedtime. Tomorrow you will be going with your cousins to ride horses."

He'd wanted to go in her room, but she gave no indication that he would be welcome. He tried to sleep and a couple hours later a figure Apparated in his bedroom. Salazar was half asleep when he felt a naked body pressing against his back. She was feverish, but his body hungered for her.

He didn't move while her hands caressed his abdomen; he shuddered and waited. She stroked his bollocks and his hard cock. He could not hold his moans and moved closer to her. Her lips kissed his back, with lips and tongue, nipping him on and off. Her leg wrapped over his, and he felt her wet sex, finally and without words, he turned on his side.

When he held her, she felt so right. Their mouths touched, and madness ensued. Her lips made him want more. He followed her mouth, he really liked kissing, their tongues were snakes touching.

Their bodies moved against each other. Salazar's hand searched between her thighs, but she had no time for preambles. No games this time, she just raised her leg over his hips, and moved against him, guiding him into her. He found his way into her. As before, it was not easy, and the pleasure made him dizzy. Twice she moved away. "Shh, shh."

"No, no," she said, too much discomfort.

He kissed and caressed her madly, not wanting to stop. His finger lowered, "So warm, wet, gods." His hand memorized how it felt going inside of her. The feel of her sex, his sex in hers. He pressed harder, and repeated endearments only understood to him.

"Yes, my love," he wanted more, he wanted it all; it would never be enough, Salazar thought as he shuddered in ecstasy.

The next minutes took a sense of unreality, he wasn't sure if this was a dream, but if so he didn't want to wake up. He moved with Hermione as gentle as he could. In the semi-darkness, he could see her naked body, which further increased his pleasure. Her next words made his pleasure mix with his tears, "I love you, why? I don't know, my love, my dark lover…

Love, Hermione loved him, and he might have already killed her; he nearly stopped and told her everything, but he was a coward.

The words of mutual love along with their sounds of spent passion filled the air; when it was over, he traced her face with his lips and his fingertips, wanting to memorize her afraid there would not be a 'next time.' Then, he did the same with her body, touching her abdomen with great tenderness.

"I think I might be carrying your baby, maybe that is why I feel so sick."

"I hope you are, any child will be loved by me and everyone else. "

_Vortex wanted to yank the words out Salazar's mouth. "Do it, tell her about the curse; you two can search for the cure, it is possible. She will help you." __Vortex had been mesmerized watching. The whatever they did was past intriguing. It wished to share the experience but it was too risky. Damn, Vortex could feel her illness, how to stop it without getting in trouble? Vortex knew to leave, this road was very risky. But first, what if she were lost, NOOOOO, not possible, it couldn't happen, it would hurt, Vortex was certain. Like when Vortex's mother was killed. Vortex started screaming obscenities and curses as It left. The one spying on Vortex snickered and also left to report._

She Apparated back to her room, and with a hand gesture, Salazar cleaned the bed linens and himself. He was right on time because he heard the terrier barking furiously. With the glamour in place, he dressed and ran outside the room.

He encountered a tall male, and a "Lumox," revealed Ron the weasel stinking of ale. He was banging on Hermione's door. "Open up, I want my children."

Hermione ran the door, she wore a short undergarment. His eyes caressed her; she was was a wood nymph, a thing of beauty, and he didn't want Ron looking at her.

"Leave, why are you here? This is my home, you no longer have the right to come in. Go now." Her voice was calm and firm.

"They are my children, I am taking them. Mother says you are setting them against me."

Both Hugo and Rose were coming, both looked sleepy. JD, a former ally of Ron, was barking angrily.

Salazar caught Hugo as he lunged against Ron, "Don't, it's not right." At once he held the angry young wizard by his shoulder next to him. He could feel the boy's pain and a slight body shaking. Salazar made an effort to control his anger.

Hermione went back to the room, and Salazar worried she was sick. It was ugly, and Salazar wanted to take action.

Ron turned around, in his drunkenness, he saw Salazar as a grown-up. "That slag, the whore, it took you no time. Those are my children, mine," his voice slurring, "my, she moves fast."

Rose was hysterical, what a humiliation, "Ron, are you crazy, Mother is not anything, you are the bad one. If you call her names, you'll pay. Go, go away, we hate you. You are bad. And Sal is out friend, look again. Who is going to want to be our friend after this? I hate you."

"Who is this wizard," Salazar asked the children trying to calm them.

"He is Ron, my mother's ex-husband," with those words Rose broke down, crying huge sobs. He held her with his other arm, he wanted to take them away from this pain.

Hermione leaned on the door. She looked like a warrior, her hair an angry mess, "Leave right now!" she had her wand in her hand. Salazar had his wand since the moment he came out, his magic was surging and lit the hallway. Ron came to take the children, and if he had to, he would fight with him.

"Stop, stop," she ordered, "Out, right now, be gone. I forgot to block your name, but this is the last time." She stood straight, "Out, out, you knew that Harry wasn't here and showed up. Leave, or you will be sorry."

Ron wasn't a fool, four sets of eyes stared aggressively, and he knew it was time to go, he saw angry-magic all over the place, and where did the light come from? The children were glowing, and he was afraid, but before he said, "Dress before you leave the room, cannot you see his eyes?" He looked at Salazar, "Not surprising, you like them young. No wonder; it is your nature. This is not over, they are mine."

As soon as he left Hermione and the children came together in an embrace. "I am so sorry my dears, he is not thinking. Do you two want to camp in my room? Bring sleeping bags."

"Sorry Lazarus, we apologize…"

"No, no need. I can see that he isn't well. Ward the house, I want to say goodbye now. I need to leave early."

Hugo ran to him and hugged him. Salazar closed his arms around the young boy and held him, while Hugo cried. "I wish that you were older and could be with my mother." He whispered.

"Yes, the same, she is beautiful and a good witch. Take good care of her. I will be back." Salazar about told them the truth.

_Vortex was back. The children's father should be punished, and the idiot Salazar needed to come clean. Hell with trouble, Vortex was about to take its three away._

Hermione just raised her hand and went into the room.

Salazar shook Rose's hand, "Be strong, thanks for being my friend. You need to know, Ron loves you two, but he is not thinking well. Don't worry about me. I will say goodbye right now."

Rose gave him a hug, "Thanks, don't forget us."

_As if I could_, Salazar thought bitterly, controlling angry tears from falling.

Later, when the house was quiet, he Apparated in her room under a concealment charm. He sent them air kisses before leaving, with great regret. He reinforced the wards around the house and left.

He wanted to advance in time and return as soon as possible, and hoped there was time. He tried to figure out if he should be back in 15 or 30 days. Now looking at the distance they were at more than 15 days. He deliberated and looked. He set the vortex at 30 days and hoped that he was right.

-**May 7**

Harry sat at the breakfast table, waiting for Hermione. He remembered the last couple of days.

_Viktor had arrived just yesterday and had gone by his office. He didn't like Viktor much, he saw him as the enemy, and he was right. Viktor asked him to meet him for lunch, they just sat down when Viktor made his announcement. He was being warned._

_"Harry, I am going to win her, she is mine this time. I heard about Ron and dropped everything. I am going to set an office here. Now, you have your heirs, I have mine. Options are open, but not today, I wanted to let you know, I made a mistake and won't do it again. I know you are her family, but if you also want a chance, be ready for a fight. I will be seeing her at the awards, and before you ask, her children will be mine, magical children are the best fortune."_

_Harry was speechless, he realized at that moment that he still loved Hermione. Harry also understood his feelings, he loved Ginny, but he wasn't in love with her. Hermione had always been right, he had wanted to be a Weasley and had betrayed her. He didn't want either Viktor or Draco to have Hermione, she should be his._

_He had heard about Ron coming in drunk and how he had upset them badly. When he came back the next day, the children looked sad and withdrawn. They told him a friend was visiting them and repeated what Ron had said. He went by Ron first thing the next day, he saw red._

_"Ron, have you gone mad? You aren't married to her. You cannot come in the middle of the night and create such an ugly scene. They are your children, but you are upsetting them. Coming in drunk, what is wrong with you? And how can you call Hermione such names."_

_Ron lashed out, "Are you shagging her? It didn't take long, her kind..."_

_He didn't finish because Harry punched him so hard that he broke his nose. George had come out the supply room, "Frankly, I don't even know you." George told Ron and helped him up. Harry left, not wanting to know more, he didn't want to hate Ron, and it was heading that way._

If Viktor won her, he probably deserved her more than him, he had been a terrible friend. Hermione came in sat at the table, she didn't say a word. Harry sat by her and held her hand, it was hot.

"I cannot bear having to stand by his side at the awards. I don't think I can." She finally said.

"I see, I tell you what, stand by mine, I will be in the middle. Don't let Ron ruin your life. When the children are out for the summer, let's do that cruise you wanted. We can take the children."

She just nodded, she was so tired of pretending. She was meeting with Kingsley, she was sure that it was about the minister's position. She could care less, she wanted to forget this year. Her real wish was to see Lazarus once more.

Hermione felt awful. That morning she got dressed with effort. She had been hoping Lazarus would come back. Hugo was disappointed and asked her if they should go by the hotel where Sal stayed. Rose wanted to ask about him at Hogwarts, but whenever she went to inquire, she forgot. It was the compulsion Salazar had left, to keep them from asking about him.

"Mimi, don't think about Ron, don't forget that you are not alone, and I am your family. I wish I could erase these years, but since I cannot, all I can do is to promise that I will always be here for you. When you feel better, I hope that you will allow me to demonstrate my feelings for you."

"Oh Harry, you are right, nobody can change the past, if I could, I wouldn't have married Ron, not ever. Did you know Viktor came shortly before I married Ron, and I nearly left with him, oh my dear friend, I wish I had."

Three hours later she was dying, and both him and Viktor mourned her; but now, neither might have a chance.

**Time Runs Fast**

**June 2**

At Mungo's the couple despaired and were glad to see the children coming to visit. Although the children were shy around them, they finally believed that they were their grandparents.

Hugo had a wild theory, there were very few images of Godric and Rowena, but he had heard his uncles Bill and George talking about their mom,"... not a drop of Muggle blood..." They had been tested, and Rose had found the results, their blood was purer than the Malfoy's tested at nearly 97 % purity.

The Weasley had more than a few Muggles along the time shown by their blood purity, estimated around 94.8%.

Their report read:

**Blood Purity (BPI) results for Rose and Hugo Weasley:**

\- 94.8% (Father: Ron Weasley), 100 % (Mother: Hermione Granger)

\- BPI= 94.8 x .5 + 100 x .5 = 47.4% + 50% = 97.4 %

\- Blood Purity Index (BPI): 97.4 %*

* Note: 97.4% is the highest of all recorded after their mother Hermione Granger's at 100%.

* * *

Hugo thought that to be that pure, you had to be one of the four founders of Hogwarts. It was a fact that there were others, but there were many other facts to consider:

Fact 1, the pictures at Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had empty frames, and their grandparents had been inside the school near the rooms. But that fact was merely speculation.

Fact 2, the medallion hidden by their mom, probably because their father wanted to sell it. It was engraved with a linked R and G, which made him think that the letters stood for Godric and Rowena.

He shared his theory with Rose, and she fully concurred; thus, after talking about it, they decided to ask. Besides, what could be lost?

They sat on the bed, holding their mother's hand. Their mom had never woken up, and the healers had noticed some not so hopeful signs. They were afraid she'd never open her eyes again.

While they sat looking forlorn, their grandparents and two mysterious house-elves entered the room. They were told that the creatures had arrived earlier from parts unknown; what was going on?


	16. Time Runs

**Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

* * *

**Time Runs Fast**

**June 2**

Rose and Hugo sat on the bed, holding their mother's hand. Their mom had never woken up, and the healers had noticed some not so hopeful signs. They were afraid she'd never open her eyes. While they sat looking forlorn, their grandparents and two mysterious house-elves entered the room. They were told that the creatures had arrived earlier from parts unknown; what was going on?

They weren't prepared for what followed. The wrinkly, wizened creatures went crazy with happiness and started talking in a language that vaguely reminds them of English. The elves pulled Rosa and Hugo away from the bed. And proceeded to kiss their hands, to dance around them, and the house-elves gifted brother and sister with precious jewels, around their necks, their heads, arms, and wherever they saw fit. Finally, they dressed them in priceless finery.

Rosa and Hugo looked at each other and laughed. They looked silly wearing jeweled circlets around their heads, basically dressed for a costume party, each thought of the other one's looks.

Rose openly admired the much too large rings and laughed at Hugo's ermine collar, and he laughed at her velvet cape, excessive adornments, and strange robes, never mind their weird leather shoes.

Even better, they finally understood their squeak words. "Our babes, ours, mine, mine," a nasty little argument ensued. And once they started to argue, the old fools yelled, "mine..not yus mine…" back and forth. It didn't end there, they zapped each other with relish. "I waits too long, mine…" it went on and on.

Their antics made their grandparents smile, and the children laugh, but also made them doubly suspicious, "Since when house-elves can do such magic?" Rose muttered. They couldn't, at least not the elves they knew. It was time to talk.

Rose started as the older one, "We think that we, you...well."

Both Godric and Rowena looked alarmed, what did they know? If they were recognized, they would have to stay, and without their daughter, they weren't so sure. But their grandchildren, well there was an incentive; however, Gryffindor wanted the ginger hair gone.

Their hair reminded him of the Weasel. The nasty wizard kept coming around, waiting for what? Godric had seen new lust around his eyes, how did he dare? And his despicable sister the court aspirer was another who needed to be put in her place.

They had met the Weasel's father, now, he was different; he had noble blood and was a distant Black. It begged the question, what had gone wrong with his younger children? They had met them all, the one with the wolf inside, admired her and was a loyal friend. The one with the twin ghost, his magic was not strong to detect his brother's ghost, and he admired her but loved his brother best. The studious one was loyal to her to a fault.

The problem is that they all loved the brother and were willing to look the other way. Whereas it was true that they would never do anything to hurt to her, they had done nothing to stop the Weasel's misdeeds. Furthermore, the Weasel would take all that belonged to the children for himself and call them inferior. What's up all of them, were they blind? Maybe the dragon tamer and the studious one would also stand by Hermione. Who knew, perhaps they were not so bad. All that left was the mother and the two young ones, and they were just rotten apples.

He just didn't want to trust the Weasley with his family, thus considering all factors, they would need to stay for the children. He looked at his grandchildren and waited.

"Grandfather," Hugo started again and changing his mind, he pushed Rose, "you tell them, you are the oldest."

Rowena shook her head, he was Godric, fierce, brave, but would let the lioness kill the prey. In this case, they were the 'prey,' which was a scary proposition.

"Close the door," bossy Rose imperiously demanded.

Although Gryffindor saw Rowena in Rose, he thought that Rose was a dead ringer for his Ma, the same imperious bearing; you wouldn't dare to disobey her. Now if it wasn't for the hair, hmm, he hesitated, and in an impulse, he changed their hair color to his. He looked approvingly at both of the children. Indeed, they looked better and sighed with relief. The elves danced giggling, the children looked at each other both thinking the less of Ron to he better, yet peeved at whoever had done it without asking first.

The children looked around, Rowena seemed unhappy while Godric was looking at his daughter, "Go, Gri, you," her hair flying just like their mother's and theirs.

"Change them back, now. It isn't thy place."

The 'thy' made both children nod their heads, aha, 'thy,' 'Go' and Gri' when talking to him, Go meant Godric, the oops Gri, meant Gryffindor, aha, they got them. Hair was forgotten for the meantime both exclaimed in choreographed unison, "You are Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor."

There they said it, perhaps not too subtle, but they were young. Rosa and Hugo looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Both grandparents looked sad, a choice had been made for them, and they still had much work at Hogwarts, unless, well take...Nah, not worth it to spend time dwelling on it.

_The Vortex followed the lives of those who used its magic, by virtue of the bit of soul consumed. It grew more sentient in human matters as an added bonus. It could experience the lives of those bonded, the younger, the better. Thus, a newborn was the proverbial mother load; but for once the being was getting attached. Vortex was a male, which added new layers of complexity. His brethren were humanoid when not in energy form, and some of his kind had fallen for humans._

_The witch's life had been hard because Salazar had changed her destiny, and Vortex had helped when he didn't care... Vortex mulled on possibilities to save her, and the children hmm. The powerful being that was the Vortex realized the attachment was more than that, they had become his own, his very own. Just like well, well, $ Vortex refused to say like what._

_Now, this presented a problem. The witch and her children were his, he was bonded to them. He couldn't intervene, not once the curse was released, and now, he was too attached. He could now see his ever-powerful father's dilemma, unable to undo his mother's murder. He went into the in-between, turned solid, and screamed until he was hoarse. The spy duly captured the scene and reported it to the Boss._

_Now, Vortex could easily understand why so many ended up prisoners forever by their willing to bend rules that could implode many realities, why? In his case to save what was his._

**Choices – The Unleashing of the curse**

Godric was proud of them, Hugo and Rose were the two of them mixed with thousands of other types of blood before them; they were a mix of the past and the present. Yet Godric couldn't help to compare them to his and Gurundia's children.

He could see, without a doubt, their grandchildren's diluted magic was superior to his children's. Well, Gurundia's father was a Muggle, not that blood was all, but that wasn't it. It was the fact that their mother, Hermione, was a love child, gifted with the greatest magic thus far, with the right training, providing that she survived.

Rowena had already decided the same while he conducted the assessment. "You two are too clever, how?"

"Well, your pictures have disappeared plus her medallion."

"The medallion?" Gryffindor asked, "did you accept it?" He turned to look at his witch's eyes with delight. Had she indeed?

Rowena turned bright red looking at him, he wasn't sure until Tomi the elf informed Hugo, "The mistress be getting a chain to put in yus mother when she be birthed."

Godric's heart gladdened, their names on the child, he touched his chest fastenings, opened around

the neck, and pulled a heavy chain with a medallion, "Does it look like this?"

Rowena busied herself on the other side of the room; she would send Tomi back thru the vortex channel, the nosy creature, Rowena had told Toni that it was a secret. Rowena was seething.

The children's eyes said it all, they nodded.

"Ah, this is from my family, we get it at birth, you two will get yours. The medallion writes itself in one side," he showed them, "my parents' initials are here when the condition is met."

He touched a side of the medallion, and it opened, it was also a locket, "Here, look, a tree on each side. On this side, you see an initial from each of the children we have, it appears the day they are born. See and," he scrunched his face, his older child's name wasn't there, neither was the third.

He hadn't opened it since losing his daughter. Helga had unloaded a cuckoo, well two cuckoos, on him. She must have had a lover before, and he probably came to Hogwarts later on. Oh well, he laughed, he would tell Helga a couple of words…what for? Besides, what could he do from here?

Okay, Rowena had counted the entries and smirked, he grinned, "Later," he told her and continued, "as I was saying, on the other side are my grandchildren's initials. It quits writing when I die; see your initials R and H and hmm."

Rowena frowned reading the grandchildren's names, she didn't get what was going on. Godric was still going, he closed the medallion and in the back, "And see here, the R and G on your mother's medallion, do they look like this?"

"Yes," they both exclaimed.

"On the back, you see my beloved's name with mine."

Both children exclaimed, "Exactly, the engraving is just like it." His grin could have lighted the room. "These initials are written only when true love exists, see the writing on the front of mine? Those are my parents' initials because they loved each other, and on the back, mine and my true love's initials; indeed, your grandmother is my true love." They nodded understanding.

"It is the same on your mother's medallion, on the front of mine and Rowena's initials. Love is the charm's condition. I gave it to Rowena before your mother was born. She was angry at the time, so I never knew if your mother had it."

Rose, the romantic, sighed, "Ah, you are each other's true loves."

Godric nearly whispered, "Yes, I was foolish, but I have never stopped loving her, not for one minute."

Both looked at Rowena whose eyes were fixed on her shoe, she finally decided it was time to forgive, and it was accurate, the initials remained because she had loved Godric when the necklace went around Hermione, and she still did.

Her voice was so soft that it was hard to hear. Her eyes lifted as she walked to Godric, "I never stopped, either."

Both children witnessed the reconciliation, and both thought it was a good thing; although, Rose felt that it was so romantic; and Hugo thought it was mildly disgusting, embarrassing, and a little hot.

They kissed, and the rift between them closed. Godric and Rowena remembered the children and stopped, she whispered, "Tonight as soon as we are alone," both smiled joyously.

They separated, lightly flushed, and held hands, and Rose sighed, again.

"Wait, how come Mother's has no initials? My parents were married," Hugo asked.

And stopped at Rose's head shaking, "Boys," she grumbled, "Hugo, think, maybe father, I mean Ron is not her true love."

Instead of being upset, Hugo grinned, his love for Ron was lukewarm at best, and it made him hope that his mother's love was still to come. Too bad that the stranger wasn't a little older, he would have made an excellent father for them, and he would have loved his mom. Though maybe in a few years, his mother still looked very young, that was a thought.

"I would like to see her medallion."

"Ah, that is easy," Rose giggled, "We forgot, we brought it along with the other things."

Rose went to her rucksack, pointed her wand, and cast an "Engorgio." Afterward, the items were displayed on top of a table.

"That wasn't her swaddle, she was under my cover," Rowena looked puzzled.

"I guess the one who sent her here was more tender-hearted than you believed; he wanted to keep her warm. He wanted her gone but not to hurt her. You must remember that he used to be our best friend." Godric's voice broke. Most of the tragedy had been his fault. He poisoned Rowena against their friend, he'd been selfish.

Rowena pressed the small gown to her mouth and cried, her baby had been stolen and now was dying.

The other three were busy looking at the medallion's back. There were now two initials engraved, an H and an O. "What a weird O," Hugo was trying to figure out who was O? There were three lightly smaller initials linked to the H, that at first glance looked like a flourish, they decided to disregard them. Behind the lettering there were faint twirls, like those to show tornadoes, probably more embellishments, Godric had leaves and other symbols.

"No, that is an old S, who is S? Is that your father's middle name?" "No, his middle name is Billus."

Nobody knew, maybe in the future, and that gave them hope that she would live to meet her love. Inside the medallion-locket, they saw first a J then R and an H, just like on Godric's.

Something was wrong, who was J? Godric's magic allowed him to see the dates, the baby had died earlier, in 1998, what had happened? What had the Weasel done?

Rose told them, "That was the baby before I came. My mom lost her. She told us one day when she took us for a walk. She showed us where she was buried. Her name was Jean for her mother. She died because of a curse, my mother was tortured; she had enemies during the war."

"Was she tortured when she was pregnant?" They were beyond upset with the revelation. Their daughter had been tortured? How could that happened?

The three wizards guarding her had gone out to stretch out and to play a round of Quidditch. They now stood by the door.

Harry heard and knew, he remembered Molly's words. Viktor wanted to kill Ron, and Draco was so ashamed that he downed his head. At that moment, he understood that Hermione couldn't be his, his aunt had tortured her, and in a way, his family was accomplices. He had made her life miserable since day one, thinking that he was better than her; he didn't deserve her.

Viktor remembered Molly's words and just knew. "You two are swine, what did you do to protect her? And you are less than a rodent, you stood there and let her get tortured, you let the monster kill your baby?" He pushed Harry, although he wanted to wring his neck. "Neither one of you deserve her," Viktor told them as he dried angry tears. His voice was low, he didn't want the children to hear.

"You dirty scum, I would have given my life for hers." He turned towards Hermione. "My poor Mimi, my poor love, some friends you had, I should have married you when you wanted, my sweet witch," He was crying for her and didn't care what they thought of him. At Hogwarts, she had wanted to marry in secret, but he was too fixed on his career, what if she became pregnant, he had been a fool.

Harry knew in his heart that he chose not to know, and not for the first time wondered if he were too selfish; he had asked and took all she had to give, and he had looked the other way when she needed him; he was one sorry friend. A Weasley, that was what he wanted the most, to have a loving family, he was a selfish bastard.

Godric had moved towards the door, he was angry and wanted to calm down. He stood to hear them but only listened to the last bit, and assumed they were only talking about the torture. Nevertheless, Godric wanted Viktor for his daughter.

After the revelation, the outpour of love from Hermione's parents had triggered the last curse with virulence, the old Salazar's jealousy had sealed her fate. By nightfall, Hermione was dying.

_Vortex came back on time to find out, once again, he had missed the chance to stop the last trigger. What to do? The concept one of his own gone forever, made him want to destroy everything around. He should have taken her away before the curse, stupid him, thinking that he was smarter. But at the time, he liked the thrill, to play with Salazar and make him suffer; better, to make himself suffer as it had turned out._

The clock was ticking, fast.

**The Friends**

**Three Friends-Reckoning Salazar - June 3**

Salazar arrived and checked the date, it was June 3, it should be the second, but he left after midnight, and the arrival's time was random. He had a bad feeling like he couldn't breathe. He left Hogwarts and was in his hotel by lunchtime, he needed a table to make his computations.

He noticed that their time streams turned green either May 8 or 9, 2014. It meant they must have arrived at the same time. What he didn't see was the time of day in wherever day they were at. Meaning that their time and his time ran relative hour by hour. An hour of their time, an hour of his life.

Since the time was running together, it didn't look hopeful, not at all, and what he saw, made his vision blur. Something terrible had happened, his friends, Godric and Rowena had reconciled, thus, they'd activated the final curse. It must have occurred just hours ago, and he had to find Hermione within 24 hours of the curse activation, maybe a little longer.

He could not bear it, her lifeline had nearly faded, so he hoped that it wasn't too late. Where to go? He hadn't made plans for this event. He wondered if they had talked to her, and maybe they knew about him, somehow he hoped that wasn't the case.

"She is dying, she is," Salazar kept repeating. He needed to get going, where? To the twin's store and ask?

a/n oh, oh!


	17. Facing

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

thanks

* * *

**Salazar**

**June third**

He arrived and checked the date, it was June third, it should be the second, but he left after midnight, and the arrival's time was random. He had a bad feeling, and he couldn't breathe well. He left Hogwarts and was in his hotel by lunchtime, he needed a table to make his computations.

He noticed that their time streams turned green either May 8 or 9 2014, they must have arrived at the same time. What he didn't see was the time of day in wherever day they were at. Meaning their time and his time ran relative hour by hour. An hour of their time, an hour of his life.

The time was running together, it didn't look hopeful, not at all, and what he saw made his vision blur. Something terrible had happened, they had reconciled thus they'd activated the final curse. It must have occurred just hours ago, and he had to find Hermione within 24 hours of the curse activation, maybe a little longer.

He could not bear it, her lifeline was nearly faded. He hoped he wasn't too late. Where to go? He hadn't made plans for this event. He wondered if they had talked to her, and maybe they knew about him, somehow he hoped that wasn't the case.

"She is dying she is." He kept repeating. He needed to get going, where? To the twin's store and ask.

He Apparated right outside, the WWW, and it was closed. "Closed - Family Emergency." His heartbeat was disorderly.

Salazar went by Hermione's house, but it was deserted. Where, where, he looked on the ground, and he saw a faint line, then another; probably it was the ring guiding him. He decided to trust the ring, it wanted him to go away from where he wanted to go. If she were dying, where would she be? A healing place, he had read about them.

The trace took him near St Mungo. It took him an hour. Two elder witches where talking, "A real tragedy, she could be dead at any minute. The first witch and so young…"

"Excuse me," he interrupted them, he couldn't wait, "I am not from around here, where is St. Mungo's?"

"Where? We are right around the corner, where are…" He was already walking away from them.

"How rude, but he was fine-looking. If I were forty years younger," her friend agreed.

He looked at the timepiece he had bought two stops before. It was 3:30, nearly three hours gone since he arrived. He cloaked himself. There were crowds outside, and many languages were being spoken. Why all of this? This isn't a festival, he thought angrily and wanted them gone.

Aurors, the name of their guards, restricted the entrance, no, not his; he compelled the warrior witch not only to let him in but to take him where she was at. Salazar could barely breathe. At least nobody had died, or there would be talking. He stood to assess the situation, he could feel her presence. She was still alive.

The wizard Harry was a couple of steps inside the room, arguing with the weasel's mother, "Molly, why are you back? You need to leave. This is not a good time."

"What, the nerve, who are you? You keep forgetting Ron has the rights, he needs to be ready because when Hermione dies, he will be the one in charge of the vaults."

"Are you mad, you need to respect her and her children, she is but dead. You really need to leave right this instant."

Molly charged, pushed Harry, and got in. The first thing that came out of her mouth was a painful truth and rather loud, "You don't tell me what to do. Don't think that Ron didn't know who made her pregnant, you. It figures, her kind is... never mind, then she teaches the children to hate their father. They are lucky someone like us married her."

Harry paled, he was speechless, Hugo ran towards the bed with Rowena following.

Ginny had just arrived and stood right inside the door. Ron was with her, in his role as lord of the manor. They've heard Molly and were smiling.

Not many more words were said because many things happened at once.

Two wizards stood up with their wands on hand pointed to the Weasley trio, and Harry followed their lead. They already knew about Harry's misdeeds, this wasn't the time, but it needed to be settled later.

Hugo stood next to Rose by the bed, their hands linked with their mother's. Everyone could see the two children trembling, and their eyes bright with tears.

Rowena turned towards the door glowing with angry magic, the wand on hand, Godric did the same except he was walking towards them with murderous intent, his long curly hair flying around like a halo.

The Weasley, the idiots, still not realizing the peril they still had to open their mouth, one Ron Weasley with Molly repeating like an echo. "I am the father, and who are you? Strangers pretending to know her to take all the gold."

Godric roared like an angry lion, "Gold, gold? All this hurtful and disrespectful words around my child's dying bed…Gold is all you two can think about, is that all you can say you miserable worm? Less than nothing child of the laundress witch. You, you are the filth here."

"Yes, Ginny and Ron, you are doomed," Harry pushed them back with his wand. "And talking about her blood. Her blood is as pure as bloods can be, so you know."

Salazar could not believe, his witch was dying and the three Weasley spewing nonsense. The children stood trembling by their dying mother… and this was about their mother's gold?

After Harry talked, he backed up with the others, still pointing their wands and the trio went around Hermione's bed. Draco with a cooler head cast a silencing charm around the bed, so the children were spared of more hurtful words. Viktor, the most hardened of wizards, stood behind the children and hug them from behind, "We are here. You aren't alone, count on me…"

Viktor thought that these were the children of the only witch he'd ever loved, the only one, they were hers, and at that moment he knew he loved them and would kill those who harmed them.

Draco had it, "You think Anthemia's child is yours. You are a bigger fool than I thought. The child is Flint's. Anthemia knows the baby is his. Ha, his 'magic-sex' gatherings are nothing but orgies, I've proof."

"What is he saying?" Molly asked her eyes, showed the beginning of understanding.

"What orgies? Mum, he is lying."

Fred the ghost was wishing they could hear him. He had valuable information.

If things were not bad enough, others started to arrive in quick succession One was a Malfeu, and next to him an Auror that was talking fast.

"My lord, hurry this way, something is going on. Come fast."

Two Weasley wizards taller than Ron, followed by the other who seemed to be Weasley, ah, he saw the twin and the wolf had reached the room. The other must be the father. No more, he was going to kill those three.

At the same moment that all was happening, a whirlwind of powerful magic broke from the crowd, it was a wizard taller than all with long hair nearly white and stranded black, green and silver.

And in a fluid leap, he was by Ron and Ginny, "Shut thy mouth you weasel and you worthless wench, I heard thy voices, you cannot even walk on the same path than her. Leave now, or thou shall die. I cannot kill you in front of her children. Thus I shall punish you later, and punish I will." His voice was low and menacing.

Salazar moved right next to Ron as others moved away. His robes billowed, and his long hair moved about him. Dark magic crackled in the air.

"You miserable worm, that is what you are. I've seen you with others since before your son was born. The twin knows it all, it happened at your work."

Arthur asked, "George, tell me, is that true?" He was feeling out sorts, had his son behaved so poorly?

"Tell him, quit lying for him." Salazar raised his voice, too angry for discretion.

His voice was recognized at once by several in the room, "Salazar it is you? Have you come to end my daughter's life? You'll have to kill me first." Godric moved towards him, he was speaking in very old heavily accented English none could understand.

Rowena also moved towards the door.

When Molly realized how much the situation had deteriorated, she wanted to be gone and was trying to scurry out the room. She was barely able to get out when a hand grabbed her; it was Lucius.

"Disgraceful and foolish Molly, you were so pretty, still are, and so very blind. Your two children and your greed have been your doom."

Ron and Ginny were paralyzed feeling in peril surrounded by an angry crowd.

Fred fed by all the magic made an appearance, he was yelling not aware everyone could hear him. He floated above everyone," Ron-ickly has been scum. He brought witches since day one, since before. Gred, you let him, in poor form may I add. Had I been you, I would have tied his bollocks in a knot."

George turned around in a circle. Was it Fred? His heart ached. Or was it his conscience? And smiled, tie his bollocks indeed, only Fred would have come up with such an idea...and find a way to do it.

"Stay right there until we decide to do with the rubbish," Godric told Salazar, realizing that dealing with the three offenders came first.

"No, no, let me speak, you have all wrong, she is my beloved, have everyone leave the room."

Godric saw something on Salazar's face he had never seen before, fear and anguish...the children's words about the wizard with the snake..he had visited twice and spoken words of courage. Beloved? What was he saying?

Godric saw the young wizard who wanted the three friends to be together till the end, Salazar had offered a triad, and he felt like the bad wizard, the wrongdoer. First, he'd poisoned Rowena's mind against their friend; then he took Rowena only to hurt her and to break her heart.

He'd let Helga control him, and by doing so, he hurt a young witch. Tears of regret ran down Godric's cheeks, if anyone had been wrong, it had been him, selfish and thoughtless. He remembered how he left her after she was with child, way into her pregnancy, and married another, who was carrying someone else's child.

Rowena ordered everyone out, she had seen the same emotions on Salazar's face. She also remembered young Salazar, the intrepid wizard brought by his rich father from the continent. The three young magical children playing and laughing, all was well until Helga came in the group.

The blond, blue eye heiress that aspired to be the prettiest, the most sought after chatelaine all over the land. Rowena had wanted both the friends, but Helga drove the wedge because she wanted Salazar, and he only had eyes for Rowena. They were all at fault, and this was her old friend; thus, they must listen since it probably was her child's only chance.

Outside the room, a crowd had formed. It reminded many of the Last Battle since the magic released was not that different than the leftovers after hexes and curses, and the sparkles crackled all over the place.

The trio was charged with magic nobody had seen the likes before. Everyone was talking, but nobody knew much.

Lucius always aware quickly, dispersed the crowd. He was experiencing strong feelings, the magic acted like a catalyst, the past and the future colliding, and all his ancestry of Malfeu loving Rowena and being shun came in force. Rowena, who had often seen him, saw someone who admired her and left room in her heart, ever practical saw the advantage of a modern wizard being her protector.

Lucius presently had serious problems with Narcissa, they had many words over Hermione; she had screamed and argued about Draco and his vigil over the witch and called her words nobody used anymore.

Seemingly the Malfoy wizards were in charge of security; thus Draco made a command decision, he fired his wand and petrified the three offending Weasley, and between the two Malfoy they levitated them outside the room.

Not one of the other Weasley lifted a finger on their behalf, except for Arthur, who stood by Molly's levitating body shaking his head. For years he had witnessed the plotting of his younger children and his wife, but his advice went unheeded, and he no longer knew how to feel about his wife.

Fred, now fully visible, sat over a half wall and chose to speak rather loud. Who cared, nobody could hear him, "Bloody Ron-ickly, you spoiled prick, you took a jewel, and didn't care that others would have loved her best.

You took Hermione from your own brothers; from your best friend Harry, from Viktor and the Scott, from so many of us, and did you care? No, poor little Ronnie, the bloody arse. You shagged away other witches, before and after your marriage.

If anyone was left with darkness, it was you, and also Ginny. Her heart still has Tom Riddle inside. I can see it, and she infects everyone. She poisoned Mom when she's sick missing me, you two are worthless rubbish."

His brothers and father all looked at him, and all screamed bursting with joy, "Fred," and he looked behind him, not aware they could see him. He saw that George was crying while staring at him, "Do you see me?"

Inside the room, Salazar was in control, "Only you Godric and Rowena, and I guess they can stay," he signaled to three wizards, "I believe we can trust Malfeu and the wolf to keep them subdued." When finished he enclosed them in a wall of silence.

Rowena and Godric, couldn't believe their eyes. Salazar's eyes glistened with tears. He was pale and out of sorts. This emotional wizard looking at their daughter with such longing was unrecognizable.

He had not said much when Anok jumped out of his wrist, grew, and slithered towards Hermione. "Let him, let him near, he means her no harm."

Anok spoke in serpentorium, which Harry understood, "I bit her before. The bite stopped the curse from reaching her heart, my poison can kill, but can also stunt curses, for days. I want to help you along with my good friend Salazar." Harry repeated the words making Rowena and Godric more confusing.

The Vortex gave Anok that idea, the day when they met before the last time. Anok had also bitten her the night in January. It was an impulse, so her master could find her with its help. It had worked, he had found her.

"'Let him, I see what he is going to do, but let me act now, I never wanted this, but I was wicked and foolish. You must let me close to your daughter and must trust me. You lack the knowledge to do it yourself, and she is but hours before she is gone; or maybe less, her life is already ebbing. Now, every one of you averts your eyes."

Godric wanted to kill him, yet he saw the aura around his friend; no longer so dark and could see his pure love for his child, but how did it happen? He knew his friend, and one thing he never did was to say a lie. He was cunning, conniving, sneaky, a manipulator, and dark, yes to all, but he'd rather say nothing than a lie. They waited to hear and see how he was going to save her, all hoping and afraid at the same time.

Vortex was getting ready to break all the rules, his cousin Cernes had told him one way he could do it and not be punished. Only that he wasn't so sure. He had seen his father, and a life without feelings was much better. Or was it? If his Hermione died, she would be gone, because the one who gave her to him,

Salazar, was here now. What to do? Probably nothing, he waited too long. The problem with humans is that they were too unpredictable and very illogical. An inherent trait that he detested.


	18. Saving Hermione

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

**Saving Hermione**

Rowena wanted her child kept, "Godric, you need to allow him."

Godric nodded.

"Anok be ready for my command. There is a block in Hermione's heart. I've read how blood moves thru the heart. I need to remove the block, so fresh blood from her parents can flow through it."

He looked at her belly reverently. Anok looked at Salazar, he knew what the others didn't. The child was more protected since that day in April. Anok had slowed all her body functions when he bit her last time; otherwise, both child and mother would have been dead by now.

Salazar downed her gown, and his lips pursed in disapproval. She wore a flimsy piece, _not appropriate with so many males around_, he thought. His hand shook, he was angry at himself for using the mark; he'd realized, and not for the first time, that the removal could kill her.

Her breasts were revealed. In real-time, it had been last evening since Salazar loved her last, and his body responded. Mercy, he wanted Hermione badly; his cock had come alive at the sight of her breasts. He was hard and nearly panting. The images of her body and the memories of their lovemaking kept coming at him in rapid succession. No, not now, he thought, the idea was wrong in so many levels, and he knew it.

He calmed and scrutinized her. Next, to her nipple, he saw one freckle, lighter than the others. The freckle blinked and glowed at his words. When Rowena saw it, she understood that it would have been impossible to find, had she searched once more. Both Hermione and Rowena had the same freckles; thus, she and Godric had the same idea and had tried twice, but to their naked eye, it was just another freckle.

To remove the activated 'mark,' he had to also make sure all the roots it had formed were extracted. He'd not known the mark was behaving nearly like cancer of sorts; the problem was that modern medicine, even magical healers, could no detect the filaments unless you had the knowledge how to make them visible.

He moved the hand over her breast, and he was covered with sweat immediately. He could see the filaments wrapped around her heart, around the arteries, readying to stop its function. The limited blood flow was already killing her. The threads would work as a knife, they grew very fast, even with Anok's poison. Had she not been pregnant and bitten by Anok, she would have been dead within a couple of hours after the last curse had been activated. He had an idea after he opened her, he needed assistance.

"Hugo, Rose, the bracelets." He turned to look at them, a flicker of recognition in both their eyes, they knew but said nothing, both smiled even if they didn't see how this could be, "Yes, the bracelets, do you have them?"

"Yes, we do," they showed him.

"Come here, as I open you must order them to hold the opening when I tell you. The opening is real, but it will neither bleed, not form a scar." He told them to stand behind him to spare them.

With the wand, he whispered incantations in old English and Latin, "Now," the children listened, and on command, the bracelets held the way open, just like magical clamps. When Rowena and Godric saw a web of filaments hugging the heart, both hoped to magically loosen their hold.

"Let us help, Godric and I must work with you. I assume we need to destroy those threads one by one because of the way they twist around." Rowena looked at him pleading.

"Salazar, this is too much. Your magic alone will never get it done."

He nodded once, the three could do it better. The three-pointed their wands, removing the filaments, one by one, repeating the incantations every time. They continued until they saw the one, a thicker one, which seemed like a rope, getting tighter and tighter around the arteries, stopping the blood flow into the heart.

The heart was slowing down. Anok saw it, and without prompting, his fang pierced the ropy filament in several places. They looked with bated breath; "Yes," Godric whispered, the thread had stopped moving, no longer expanding, making the job easier.

After an anguished few minutes that felt like days, the job was done. Salazar knew that the blood needed to flow fast to clean her starved organs. With his last words, he reset her body, making sure the curse was gone. He prayed, maybe they had been on time. Now, she needed to come back. He looked around, everyone had contributed one way or another, some by merely guarding the room.

It wasn't done, not yet, Anok jumped and bit her finger again. From far away, Hermione felt it like a jolt. It was the same pinch she felt the day in January, and the day she had met him later. It was a light line to help her find the way back from wherever she was at, a call asking her to return.

Rowena covered the children's ears. "Is that ring yours?" She pointed at the ring he had gifted Hermione.

Salazar nodded. Rowena looked at him 8wondering, but he said nothing more. "Children look at your mother, she is already looking better."

They did, Rowena and Godric could now see the new life inside of their daughter. Albeit it should have made them happy, but, instead, both thought, another gift for the undeserving weasel. But when they saw Salazar's joyful glow and his flowing tears, they had suspected that somehow Hermione and Salazar were lovers, and now they were sure.

Rowena exclaimed, "It was Salazar; he was the mysterious hooded stranger the wolf had seen at the matches, the children's friend."

Both children stared with awe, yes it was him. They had been in a daze, first crying after Ron's careless, thoughtless remarks, then worrying for their mom, but their eyes had opened, "Lazarus is you, we knew it. You look older, but you are Sal." Both said it, one following the other sounding happy.

They'd asked him, and he nodded but didn't take his eyes away from her, not for a second.

"Since you are older, maybe you and m…" Hugo started, but Rose shook her head and whispered, "Yes, but not here, we'll tell him later."

Rose held her brother's hand, both still afraid for their mom and glad the Weasley had left. Their love for Ron was all but gone, and both looked at Sal with great hope. Hugo pulled away from Rose, running to hug him from the back; Rose did the same. Salazar pulled Hugo to his side and wrapped his arm around both their shoulders. Afterward, they each held one of his hands.

To their even greater amazement, Anok wrapped itself around her wrist and turned into the bracelet. They guessed, "He wants to protect Mom," both said in unison once again.

They loved this wizard. Their lives had merged, and thru Vortex's magic, they felt as if he were their father…Something had gone wrong with Ron, they still had fond memories of years back, but the last years had been hard. They hadn't stopped caring for Ron, and maybe one day there could be healing, but he had called them inferior, and unfortunately, Hugo had heard him.

"You are Salazar Slytherin, right Sal?" Hugo asked him excitedly. He nodded and squeezed his hand.

Finally, the other three wizards, who'd been stunned, thought the same, these are the three founders and Hermione is their family. At this, the three lowered their eyes in awe.

Draco realized this wizard was different from the picture he knew so well. But none looked much like their portraits, "Your eyes are the same color than Harry's, however, in the painting, they are light brown nearly blue like Voldemort's. Well, you look a bit different in the picture you seemed a lot shorter, not sure…" He wanted to say, 'much uglier.

Salazar thought the likeness was a change from the artist. "Later, please let me talk to my friends, the children may stay. Or maybe no, they can come later. She is breathing well, and in her way to get better. I also removed a dampener near her heart, which was not my doing. It was restricting her magic. Why was it done? I have no idea."

Vortex was inside the room, contained in the stone Salazar brought along with him. He spoke, "Because you are a fool, her magic would have made her too visible, and there was too much evil about. I am about ready to take my own away, it might be best. You are an imbecile, she was a babe alone in this world." Salazar heard a voice inside his head first, followed by the last sentence aloud.

He looked around and saw they all had heard the same, and there was nobody else in the room. The voice was heard again, "She nearly got killed when she was barely walking and fell down from a great height, you saw it. That day when she chased the creature over that tall cabinet, so I had to make her afraid of flying. Nobody could ignore a flying babe, and imagine her later on, a small child flying without a broom out in the open, around non-magical people. She would have caught the eyes of many. Later many dark beings would have wanted to use her, not so good for her; it was already bad enough."

Salazar knew all to be true. All the sorrow she'd encountered was his fault. He suddenly had a clear picture, she would not be happy when she met her parents and found out who he was and what he had done. He held the children's hands tighter, he'd need them to help him with their mother.

_Vortex had also seen the babe. 'A babe waiting, I missed that one,' he thought, 'now I'll have more grandchild.' Now... with the humans' love...they would make more children …hmm. With each bite its power over the humans would increase, anchoring him to this world. All said and done, a new feeling was emerging, Vortex wasn't so sure she should have more babes with the humans, somehow it didn't sound too good_.

Neither Rowena nor Godric had ever seen this side of Salazar; clearly, he would give his life for their daughter and her children, and he was tender with them. At the academy he was known for his dryness and coldness, nobody would believe this.

"Please let me talk to my friends, go for a short while and come back." He looked at the Wizards and at Rose and Hugo, "Go with them, albeit I could use your help, I am in trouble." That made the children giggle.

"Let us go and find tea and something sweet, we'll be back soon." Harry prompted the others, and after coaxing the children, they left. Crowds were still gathered outside the room, but Viktor was an intimidating presence, and after a few words everyone left.

Lucius and Bill returned just then, "Go on, we'll stay here for now. Arthur and Charlie will come, later on, we will take turns."

After they were gone, Salazar pulled a chair and sat next to her, holding her hand.

"Yes, I did wrong, and for months, I have regretted my actions over and over. I have loved Hermione since the first day I saw her, she was both of you, a young Rowena, and also you, Godric, a fierce lioness, what an enchanting sight…"

He told them of the day at the battle. About wanting to find them and her with nefarious purposes; and he missed them the day of the battle. He also told them that he'd changed the moment he first saw her. The couple couldn't believe the tears rolling down the dark wizard's cheeks.

"I was a fool, it didn't take me long to realize that she was for me; she was perfect, the child of my best friends. When I saw her, she was the two of you, I couldn't help but like her, and from that moment on, I wanted to find you. Yes, to find you before the moment the curse was activated."

"Why, why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to be with my friends, and was angry with each of your rejections. It is complicated. Yes, Rowena, you are beautiful, but I can see now that I was attracted to Rowena, my good friend, but it wasn't the love I have for you."

Godric had poisoned her mind against their friend. Albeit, she no longer had any feelings for Salazar other than resentment, she could see the love he held for her daughter.

"Yes, the only way for the future is thru forgiveness. And there is another guilty party, Helga. She planted and sown the seeds of discordance to break us apart, and we let her," she concluded. "Enough, for now, it is enough. We will continue this late, enough said." She stood straight. The wizards knew her, it was time to quit.

They all sat quietly when Godric tried to hold Rowena's hand, she hissed and pulled away. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Watching them, Salazar snickered and shrugged his shoulders when the other two glared at him. After that, nothing else was said, yet it felt peaceful. Just like during those days growing up, at times they argued and even fought, but when it was done, all sat by their best friends.

When the children came back, they looked worn out after a night and a day of vigil. Viktor was carrying Hugo who had fallen asleep. Rose was almost in the same state. In minutes she fell asleep leaning against Godric.

Hermione didn't wake up that evening. Salazar asked everyone to go home. Viktor refused to move until she awoke, and Draco did the same, but Harry went back. He wanted to get his children from Hogwarts and be with them. He had a lot to decide; if Ginny still had such darkness inside, something had to be done. And after saying goodnight, they all left.

"I will fight for her. I've waited for her all my life and cannot let her go. What did you do to her? Is this your fault?" Viktor stood up to stand next to Salazar. Draco was with Viktor. He might be a founder and a great wizard, but if he were the reason for her sickness, Hermione wouldn't be his.

Salazar wouldn't take his eyes away from her. He sat by the bed, holding her hand close to his mouth, to breath her warmth, her scent…to know she was alive.

"I want to know. Is this your doing? I've respected your views on blood purity. Looking at the magic you have, I would say you were right somehow; but maybe something else went wrong. Regardless, if you are responsible, you should not be here." Draco also stood by him.

Salazar didn't lift his eyes. His lips grazed her hand, his mien was relaxed, yet he was inaccessible. "Didn't you hear me?" Viktor's large frame encroached his space.

He lifted his eyes, a hard look. "I did, but this is not the time, I must talk to her first. Nobody deserves her, and those she doesn't want, need to let go, but it is her decision. Her magical power is without par, she can have anyone she wants. Just look at her."

Both gasped, her skin had a faint glow, it made her attraction greater. Thus, magical people would gravitate towards her; invariably, it was just the way it would happen, and the three understood it at once.

"From my niche, she is charged with pure power, and her clean heart makes her unique beauty hard to resist; I cannot help feeling attracted like a moth to a flame. It is true, I think all my brothers, perhaps not Bill, but I am included, we dreamed of being her 'one,' each one of us wished for her at one time or another. Too bad my brother won her and hurt her so much." Fred sat cross-legged over a wardrobe. Still a ghost but rather substantial.

Draco looked at Fred with amazement, "You seem to be here." And both laughed at the inane comment.

"She is finding her way back. She was already visible where I am at, but not quite there. Yes, she was readying to leave this world, and I wanted to greet her. I think he is right, no revelations, not now, she can hear and might pull her back."

Salazar looked at him, he had an idea.

**Questions - or Never at Fault**

"Did you know that your baby wasn't mine?" Ron asked his wife.

"Well, Ginny told me you wouldn't find out, "his wife answered.

"Ginny told you? At the reunions, there were 'protective' spells all over the place. Unless...wait, were you seeing Marcus alone?" Ron might not be the brightest, but he could make deductions rather fast.

"Ginny, come in this room, right now!" Ron was loud and aggressive.

"You cannot talk to me in that tone, neither can you order me around." Ginny looked mad when she entered the room.

He didn't back down, "According to Amy, you 'advised' her to pretend the child was mine. She got pregnant during that first party at Flint, wait."

He pulled out his wand over his wife's pregnant belly and pronounced an incantation from the Prewett family. Over her stomach, a script appeared, '36 weeks, gravitas.'

Ron glowered, "We made the calculations before, and you told me you got pregnant the first time we, you know. I remember it was after the party at the store on the fourth of October last year, and we were alone. I know because I checked your calendar yesterday, it said 34 weeks. You were already pregnant, you must have known. Ginny, what is going on?"

His wife sat down, "I don't feel well." "Ginny?" Ron's voice was even louder.

Ginny could care less, why lie, "Marcus asked me to help him. I had told him you liked her. You know something? I don't care, when the divorce is over, Marcus will marry me. Besides, I did you a favor that nasty witch you were…"

"You, you, she is not a Muggle. It is your fault, you made me divorce…"

"Nobody made you, if not her, it could have happened before, you sure took enough chances. Fred is right, it was deplorable of me. I have thought about it, you cannot work at the store any longer, you have a lot of money." George stood by the door.

"And you, Ginny, you are also with Flint? I heard that he is marrying an Australian witch, her parents are wealthy. You are a very messed up group; go figure, Flint is such a troll."

George shook his head in disbelief, his eyes were hard, "What were you all thinking about?" He paced the room.

"By the way, some exchange you made, Hermione has 100% pureblood, she was tested at Mungo's; even the Malfoy cannot compare to your children, their magic puts ours to shame…Her parents are affluent, and she was kidnapped at birth. Fred told us, "with those words George left.

Ron was left in shock, he realized the mess he had made. But wait, Hermione had always loved him best, he just needed to talk to her and explain how Ginny had poisoned his mind. Right, after all, it wasn't his fault. Never mind all the other witches, he had a selective memory.

"The healer, call him, the baby is coming."

"Ginny, you help, she is your friend. I am going back to Mungo's, I am getting my wife back." He ran to the Floo and found Charlie sitting by it.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Move out my way, I am going to stand by my wife, I made a mistake."

"No bro, cannot do. I'll use whatever means to stop you. You cannot go back, you are to stay here. You already lost her, and Fred was right, you stood not only on my way but on the way of others who would have loved and respected her. Yes, I would have, selfish prick."

Ron continued advancing heedless of his brother's warning.


	19. More Trouble

**Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

* * *

**Back at Mungo's Waking Up**

"Frederick can you go wherever she is at and tell her she is loved, wanted, and needed; we all need her. I believe in having found a way to help you, but it might not be exactly the way you think. Plus, you will always remember what happened." Salazar begged him.

Fred smiled, "It is not bad here, but I miss my family. If you can do it it would be great; goodbye for now."

The next morning came, and Hermione was still out. The healers examined her and determined her body was nearly healed, "She is in a comma, meaning she is out. Unfortunately, we have no way to know whether or not she will return or when."

When Godric came back, he was alone, "Rowena stayed with the children. Last night, the father came to the house. Apparently, Hermione forgot to lock the Floo, and he showed up. He was behaving like himself, he wanted the children to accompany him here and made them upset; fortunately, two of his brothers were minutes behind and took him by force. A good thing for him because I was going to use an Unforgivable. I've been told that he has a new son, but the child is neither Weasley nor the Flint wizard's child." They all chuckled at the last comment.

"Rowena stayed home to let them sleep. The brother who is a Dragon's keeper is guarding the house," every time Godric said Rowena's name, he seemed unhappy.

Salazar knew his friend and could see his sadness. The two of them made a mess of things, and he hoped they could find happiness with their witches.

Godric laughed and shook his head again, "The fool left my daughter for not such a perfect witch, he changed real gold for fool's gold" he sighed, "I should not laugh, I did the same. Ah, I forgot to tell you, Harry went to get his children after he got an owl this morning. His wife was at Hogwarts, and the children were refusing to go with her. How is…"

"Where, what, here?" It was Hermione, her eyes were opening. "Lazarus, why are you…She looked around and tried to sit, but fell back. "Viktor? Draco? Why… and who are you?" Her eyes fixed on Godric.

Godric mindless with joy and not remembering that he was a stranger to her, ran to the bedside, pushed Salazar, and sat right by her. He kissed her forehead and caressed her face, "My sweet child, my daughter, my angel, you are back."

Hermione blinked, the wizard in front of her, was saying what? Fred, she had seen Fred on a foggy road, he told her that parents were waiting; but she didn't see them anywhere.

She looked around the room. It was filling up with healers, an alarm must have gone off. Viktor knelt by the opposite side of the bed, he pulled her hand to his face, "You are back, back, my witch, my Hermione, my love," he was smiling and crying.

Draco also stood near the bed, he was smiling and pleased. Although he'd hoped to have a chance, his chances seemed rather slim; no matter, he was happy that she was back. She had been a good friend, his best friend; they had come a long way since Hogwarts.

The healers filled the room in seconds. The main healer wanted everyone gone, Draco left with Viktor, only to eat something; but they still wanted, at the very least, to have a couple of words with her. Godric and Salazar refused to leave, and nobody had the guts to say anything.

Arthur and George stood at the door and were given the good news, they talked in low voices. Arthur had already called Aurors well knowing the reporters would invade the premises as soon as the word was out the Minister of Magic was back. They needed to keep them out.

"Amazing how she turned around so fast. Last evening it looked…err, ahem, hopeless. Indeed it did. And today she is in perfect health; whatever was killing her is gone, but how? And how could we have missed the baby? That is just not possible, this is the strangest case I've seen, but I am glad all is well. Congratulations, Mrs. W…, err, Miss Granger." The healer concluded.

"A baby? I wasn't sure, "Hermione looked at Lazarus, whose shy smile wasn't missed by Godric. Both Rowena, and he had been right, but how? He still wanted to know.

"There is no reason for her to be here if she is feeling strong. Let's see this afternoon." The group of healers finally left the room.

Godric moved his hand and locked the door. "Water, I need water," she asked. Salazar served a glass of water and helped her drink.

Godric could see the love pouring out his friend, he couldn't recognize this gentle wizard. Whereas the anger he felt towards Salazar wouldn't subside, Godric knew Rowena was right, and they all needed to forgive each other.

"I am your father, I imagine you will find it hard to believe. However, the story shouldn't be told by me. It should either be Sal, ahem, or your mother. I see your questioning look, I did say your mother and …"

"Wait, you must be barely older than I, how can that be?" She yawned, "I am so tired, what day is today and how long have I been here?"

"My dear, if you wish we can talk later, you rest now. Today is the 4th of June."

"A month, nearly a month is gone, what happened?"

Salazar looked at Godric, "Thou can leave, I can tell her. Please, I mean her no harm. Thou must know how I feel for her."

**Confession**

Godric nodded, "I will be just outside. My daughter, I shall leave, he wants to answer your concerns. Please give him a chance to explain," he bent and kissed her brow.

Hermione recognized the touch and also the voice that she had heard for days. She heard him and others while walking on a road full of mist and fog. His hand on her face felt right, and his friendly voice soothed her. "Okay, and can you get me tea and food? I'm starving," she tried to lift her hand to touch his but felt too weak.

As soon as the door closed, Salazar took her hand into his, after he kissed it, he let it go. His heart was beating disorderly, he felt cold, chills were wracking his body; he was afraid to lose her, but lies would make it worse.

Outside of the room, crowds were forming. Reporters had come as soon as their inside spies had told them the news. Onlookers had snuck, and it was getting difficult to control the crowd.

Godric had just met with Lucius. "Could we talk in private," Lucius asked.

"Now is not a good time, Hermione just woke up. "

"That is exactly what I want to address."

"Just for a few minutes," Godric took him to a private inner garden shown to him, but neither saw someone following them.

"I think to know who you are, Draco and I have talked. Please don't worry, your secret is safe with me. First, let me apologize for the way my sick sister in law treated your daughter. The Black are afflicted…"

"Please, don't explain, I am familiar with the Black's affliction; it has always been there. It affects some worse than others. I know how my daughter was treated, I know much, but we have all made mistakes. My daughter is fond of your son."

Lucius exhaled, he had been worried. "I would like us to discuss a union between my son and your daughter."

"I thought that to be the case, but it is up to her, and we should wait till later. I heard you are having other problems at home."

"Yes, my wife has become unstable," Lucius wanted to say more and wondered how much to disclose.

Whoever had followed Lucius and Godric turned around.

In the room, Hermione asked, "Lazarus, what is going on?"

"My love, you cannot imagine how happy I am to see you awake. I love you, don't forget. Please listen before you decide about me. I couldn't tell you before because it would have changed nothing; besides, it would have prevented me from reaching you in time to save you."

"I don't understand," she saw his hand lifting, asking her to listen.

"My real name is Salazar Slytherin, yes that Slytherin. Your name is Hermione Ravenclaw, daughter of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena. I am not lying. The three of us met when I was seven, so we grew together. The history of us founding Hogwarts is accurate enough. We had made our plans 8when we met Helga, yes that one. She was a rich heiress, and we needed more gold. Soon she came between us. Both your parents…crazed with jealousy, shut from my friends. I made a fiendish plan… I made sure you landed in a loving home." He told her all that had transpired, but little of her parents' conflict.

Hermione was just listening, looking at him, and he wished he could tell if she hated him.

"Continue," she asked, her tone neutral. Salazar walked back and forth as he talked and told her about his feelings, about his regrets since the moment he saw her. He wasn't aware of the tears pouring out his eyes; a flow that wouldn't stop. When he got to his visits to the WWW, he hesitated, not wanting to cause her more pain.

With a soft voice, she asked him, "Don't stop, I suspect I know what you will say next. Don't lie when did it happen?"

Salazar was anguished, "Please don't ask, what is the sense?"

"I need to know, my life has been a series of withheld information, as it is, I didn't belong here. I don't regret my beloved parents, you did that for me. Please tell me whatever you know about Ron," Hermione's voice was breaking, but her eyes begged him.

"I don't really know, I hated the weasel," he realized his name-calling, "Err, he looks exactly like someone in my time. He killed my beloved snake, no nothing like that monster, I already told you what I felt when I saw the monster. My snake was Anok's sister," he raised his brow, was she about to laugh?

"I am sorry, but in my time he was lazy and after all the witches. I disliked him since I saw him kissing you at the battle." He narrowed his eyes, pursed his mouth, and grimaced.

He didn't notice how she covered her mouth, Hermione was smiling, looking at his expressions.

"Sorry my Lady, I speak too freely. Yes, I was jealous and angry. How could he have the most precious of witches and behaved like he did? More than once, I wanted to kill him. You asked, but the only thing I know for sure is that he started seeing other witches after Hugo was born. "

Hermione was no longer smiling, tears dropped from her eyes, he approached her and dried them with his thumb; she allowed him. This made him hopeful. "Don't cry, not for him or for me. Neither one of us deserves you."

He waited, and when the tears stopped, he told her the rest but omitted the wanting to impregnate her.

"You stood for my children, why?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Because they are yours, I already told you that I am sure they should have been mine. I sent you and the children, to a hard life. I will tell you the truth, I love them, me who didn't believe in such emotion, I find myself submerged in it. The pull of the dark has lost its hold; but, sadly, I still want to kill those who hurt you. Luckily, I have a friend who has watched over you."

He came close to the bed and called, "Anok," Hermione gasped when the bracelet that she just noticed, 'jumped' away from her and grew in size. She didn't scream and to her surprise, wasn't scared. He told her what Anok had done, and the snake hissed to Salazar.

"He wants to go back to his inanimate form, less energy, and he wants to be there to protect you and our child."

She nodded, fascinated to see the snake wrap itself around her wrist.

"I imagine you hate me, I was sure you would. I've wished every day that I hadn't acted so callous." He fell on his knees by her bedside. "Please forgive me, I will be the best husband you wish for. I know others love you, and that can be discussed. In my time, many things are possible. Without you, I would rather die."

Hermione had believed every word he had said, she should hate him for sending her here, yet she didn't. Seeing him on his knees, humbled and sorry, the faulted human he was, and feeling the love coming from him, she wasn't sure how to act, she was conflicted.

_Vortex left, he needed to see his brother, he needed advice no longer sure he wanted to wait to make its presence know. All was fine, a good time to exit._

**Madness**

Both were so immersed in the moment that neither saw the door opening; but Salazar who was in such hyper-awareness of the danger surrounding her, turned around in time to see a hex coming towards Hermione.

At that same moment, Anok slid out her arm, as Salazar leaped in front of the hex that cut a deep gash below his chest, and felled him down. Viktor jumped in the room to grab the one who had fired the hex, as Hermione waved her hand and sent a bolt of fire knocking the wand out the attacker. Hermione looked surprised while checking her hand.

Others were coming into the room, her children amongst the group.

Although confusion reigned, Godric ran to his friend whose life was rapidly fading. Rose came, "No, not you Sal," she cried and sat on the floor to hold his hand.

Healers came in immediately and managed to staunch the blood. Meanwhile, Hermione had managed to sit in the bed, "Don't let him die," she kept repeating.

"He will be saved, don't cry, my love." Hermione looked at the one talking to her. It was a mirror reflection. It was her mother.

"Mother?" Rowena nodded and held Hermione tight. Hermione held on to her, happy to have a family.

The attacker was uncovered, it was Narcissa Maloy. She looked crazed; one could think that a blond, wavy hair Bellatrix was in the room. Lucius and Draco looked at her, wondering if they knew her. Narcissa kept on rambling.

"She should be dead. Bellatrix came last night to warn me. The Mudblood is going to tell everyone that I knew her secret, and how much I enjoyed her pain. They are right, they told me earlier it is her fault my sister is dead, hers and the Halfblood, and..."

"And be quiet, don't say anything else," Lucius cast a spell to seal her lips, "she is sick. Let's take her out of here." Lucius helped to bind Narcissa, and they went while an Auror levitated her out the room. "So very sorry. I will return soon." He told Hermione and her family.

Lucius was leaving when he heard the healer, "He is going to die if we cannot close the wound, I have no idea what hex…"

"I do," Lucius turned around. "He will need a potion," he lowered his voice, to be heard only by Godric who stood near him. "It is blood magic, forbidden. It will require Black blood, hopefully no so tainted as Narcissa's, Draco will do. Do you agree?"

He left with Draco, "We will be back in a few minutes," He asked the Auror to turn her to the healers dealing with problems like hers, "I will be back, but she must be restrained and watched." They went outside to Apparate to Malfoy Manor.

Rose refused to move from Salazar's side. He was stretched on a bed created for him, "He should be still as much as possible, we know nothing about this hex, anything can make it worse." Hermione looked around, Rowena, Godric, Viktor, the two healers were in the room.

"Didn't Hugo come? I thought that I heard him."

Rose lifted her head. "He was with me, maybe he is outside with Papa (Arthur) and uncle George?"

Arthur, who was right by the door, answered, "I saw him when all went crazy. I thought he was in the room."

Rowena felt ill and looked at Godric, Viktor took charge, "Let's go, someone must have seen something."

Salazar opened his eyes with great effort, "Hugo...brac…" and faded out.

"No, no, nothing can happen to my son," Hermione stood up on wobbly legs, Rowena held her back.

A Group left the room calling for Hugo. Rose stood up, and before anyone could stop her, she ran after them. In seconds the crowd swallowed her. Rowena held her daughter's hand tighter, she wanted to go after them but didn't want to leave her child alone.

Hermione opened her eyes even more and saw that Anok was over Salazar's chest. It'd clamped his mouth on the wound, doing what the healers couldn't do, keeping the wound closed until something could be done.

"Hermione, look, hope is not lost."

In a darkened place, Hugo was bound and gagged. He had not yet seen his abductor. Hugo was coming into the room when he saw Sal down and bleeding, and his mother awake. Next thing, he was here, wherever here was. He needed to get away, but how? Why had he been taken? His mother wouldn't be afraid so he wouldn't either.

**A Brave Young Wizard**

Hugo looked around the room trying to figure out where he was at. He had been grabbed at Mungo's, and that was the last he remembered. The room was dark, and wait, he was tied with either a spell or a rope.

Someone was coming, he closed his eyes. "What did you give him? You said he wouldn't be hurt. Mrs. Malfoy was right on time. You were brilliant telling her to kill the Mudblood. It worked out. Except she felled someone else, the foreign wizard. I heard he is dying."

"Be quiet. Do you want the young one to hear from you? What if he is awake? Let me check."

He breathed slowly as if he were sleeping. He hoped that they couldn't hear his heart, it sounded loud to him. Who had been hurt? Had they hurt either his grandfather or Sal? Either would be awful.

"Did you leave the scroll for them to find?"

"Yes, let's talk outside."

Hugo could not believe, he had been taken for what? When Sal figured it out, he was going to be very mad. Hugo wished that they would find him soon. He also hoped that he could escape like his mom did when she was a young witch. Hugo and Rose could do magic without a wand, nothing big, but nobody knew it…he had to think.

He heard a loud argument, "What have you done? I saw you sneaking out of the house and followed you. Where is Hugo? I will not allow…" and he heard a thunk.

Someone was dropped right next to him. When the others were out, Hugo opened his eyes. "Oh, no."

**Where is Hugo?**

Salazar lay unresponsive, he was the color of wax. "His life force is nearly gone," the healer shook his head.

"My dear child, he won't die, Anok is helping," Rowena told her without conviction. Hermione held on to his hand, sadness shrouded her eyes.

"Sal cannot die, he cannot." Rose sat by him, sobbing and repeating the same over and over.

"Why not give him a blood replenisher," Hermione asked. She sat on the bed, Viktor had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Rowena held her hand, both witches were crying, desolate.

"My lady, you saw how he reacted, he nearly died. I suspect that is part of the curse. We must wait."

"And my Hugo, my son? Sal and Hugo both gone."

Rose was looking at Sal's wrist and then at hers. She dried her tears. "Mom see this?" She pointed at her bracelet. Anok hissed as if reinforcing her comment, so Rose looked at Sal.

"He gave them to both Hugo and I. As he lost consciousness, he said something, "Hugo," and I am confident his next word would have been 'bracelet.' The bracelets can do many things, and one is that they seek each other; they work together. Hugo and I have experimented with them. We would hide, and the bracelets would…" she took hers off.

The bracelet unrolled and turned into a long arrow, a flexible one, still made out of links. The head pointed to the door. "Yes, they did that, until one 'found' the other."

Viktor offered, "I will ask one of the Weasley to go with us, we will go with Rose." "Not alone, with a couple of Aurors. Rose, dear, maybe you should…"

Rose stood straight, no longer crying. "No, it is my bracelet and my brother. And before you say anything, I am as old as you were…"

Hermione's resigned tone said it all, "I know, I know, go, and I hope you find him. Viktor?" He kissed her brow. Rowena felt the wizard's love for his daughter; it made her glad that Hermione had a fierce warrior who loved her. She was pragmatic, her daughter's magic would allow her the sharing, best to keep her protected. She could see the magic power emanating from Hermione; it was terrific.

Harry had picked up the children. Ginny had come to get them at Hogwarts, and they were still upset. It would seem she planned to leave for the continent and wanted the children with her. Harry remembered what Fred had said, about Ginny's soul darkening and felt great sorrow. Mostly for how it affected so many and because he'd been oblivious; he just hoped this was the end. They had just arrived at St. Mungo's since the children wanted to visit and probably say goodbye, should their aunt Hermione take a turn for the worse.

"Mr. Potter, you are needed, an emergency. Your nephew had been abducted."

Harry felt sick, and the three of them hurried to the room. "You stay with your uncles." Right then, Rose came upon them, Viktor, Bill, and two Aurors with her.

Bill gave him a two-minute summary, Harry was static that Hermione was out of it; yet horrified at the ongoing tragedy. The bad feeling intensified. "Dad, if Rose is going I am coming along," James stated, he wasn't asking, he was like Rose.

"No, too much danger, take your sister to the room, keep vigilance for me," Harry was final. His grandfather was coming toward them, "Ron is gone and Ginny as well. We trusted them to stay put. Err, well, who knows if, you know he, Ron.."

Rose interrupted, "Let's go, now. "The thing she held was pointing towards the Apparation point, pulsing.

"Arthur, please take James and Lily to see…"

"Not a good idea, there is more, I will take them out." The group, with Harry along, ran to the Apparation point. "Where?" Bill asked.

To their surprise, the links spelled a street name and number.

"What is that?" Harry sounded amazed.

Viktor smirked, "Magic, mighty, wait till you hear."

"Cannot wait, Bill do you think Ron and Ginny are…" Harry's voice trailed. "Who knows?" Bill sounded uncertain.

Harry did, and his premonitions never failed, something awful was going to happen, and both Ron and Ginny were part of it.

**Hugo's Decision**

In the darkened room Hugo stared at the fallen figure. He had no time to waste. The bracelet, yes, he commanded it, "Untie me, a knife…cut the ties."

The bracelet unfurled and taken the shape of a knife. Seconds later, Hugo was free. But then what? He had no idea how many were out there. He needed assistance.

"Wake up, wake up," Hugo shook the fallen figure.


	20. Confessions

**Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

* * *

**Hugo's Decision**

In the darkened room Hugo stared at the fallen figure. He had no time to waste. The bracelet, yes, he commanded it, "Untie me, a knife…cut the ties."

The bracelet unfurled and taken the shape of a knife. Seconds later, Hugo was free. But then what? He had no idea how many were out there. He needed assistance.

"Wake up, wake up," he shook the fallen figure.

"What happened? Hugo is that you?"

Hugo breathed with relief, "Yes, what is going on?"

"You tell me."

"I am not sure, I was grabbed in a crowd at St Mungo. I was going into the room to see Mom, who was waking up." Hugo answered.

"Your mother is awake? Did …"

"I don't know, I was out until I woke up here." Hugo was reluctant to say more. He didn't know if he could trust him.

"Son, I swear I have nothing to do with this. I came here when I heard about your kidnapping. Please believe me, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I am telling you the truth. "

Hugo looked at Ron with distrust. "But you have been doing all that Aunt Ginny tells you."

Ron looked chagrined, "Yes, I have been misled; it isn't my f…"

"It is your fault, I am a young boy and know that adults do what they want." Hugo crossed his arms, not willing to budge an inch.

"I won't discuss it with you," as usual, he was trying to be blameless, yet…he believed that it was time to undo wrongs. Fred was right, he had been an idiot. "I can tell you that I had no idea she was planning to run. Your Uncle Fred says that your aunt's soul was tainted since long ago. Who knows, all I know is that she might hurt you. Can you release my binds?"

"Is my Aunt Ginny here? I heard her voice." Hugo was hesitant.

"She is. We need to get away. They are asking for 500,000 Galleons for you. You must promise to tell your Mom to take me back."

Hugo froze, "We need to go." He was finishing to cut the magical binds when they heard, someone was at the door. Hugo refused to promise anything. He wanted Sal for his Mom.

**Confessions**

Salazar was going into a comma. He had lost too much blood. Rowena whispered, "Is the child Salazar's?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Ron was no longer with me. He told me his name was Lazarus, and he had come from far away." At this, both witches laughed softly.

"Yes, he has. He is changed, he is once again the wizard of his youth. You must know that he loves you."

"Yes, he told me, he scared me when he said it." She smiled wryly.

"We need to forgive him, Helga caused a lot of grief. She wanted Salazar but he, err, he wanted me. I think he wanted the three of us together, and she tried to break us. In any case, I've never seen him looked at anyone like he does you. He said that you were meant for him, and I believe that. "

"I love him and wanted him since I first saw him. I cannot explain it. I love others as well, not the same, maybe I am broken."

"Times have changed, we can talk later. There is nothing wrong with you. Your magic recognizes that you need protection and makes it possible. And don't worry, he will not die." Her voice was not so confident.

The Malfoy and Godric had come in. Draco ran to her side and held her. "Welcome back, we have worried. We were here daily. I am so sorry about my mother, she isn't well, the Black madness' curse has taken over her. So very glad that you are back..."

Hermione held on to him. She was worried, what was this? Maybe being out had addled her brain. She loved Sal and Viktor? And…no, no time to think nonsense.

Godric, Lucius, and two healers were trying to administer the potion; he touched Salazar's mouth with his wand, opened it and made him swallow the potion. Then, the healer attempted once again to close the wound.

_Vortex had just arrived. He was wondering what was going on? What if something had happened to one of his young ones? The talk with his brother had revealed a lot. He would inch his way slowly. He gave him advice, maybe wicked but worthwhile to consider. His own female made him feel odd. He would say, he wasn't so unaware of females or as cold as thought. He wouldn't rush into anything, but now he felt possessive._

_Why was Salazar dying? This wasn't good, he would need to make sure not to lose his contact with the stream. He looked at Salazar and fixed him. The humans were too fragile, hmm, maybe he could gift them all, only as a safety measurement. He could do it if he made a vow for the future, an idea worthwhile considering. Where was his young human? Time to scan minds. Damn, his young one was in danger._

**A Brave Young Wizard**

Both Hugo and Ron pretended to be out and hoped not to arouse suspicions, but Ron could hardly keep his mouth closed. Amy, who had just had a baby hours before stood at the door with Ginny and Flint. He wasn't prepared for what he heard next.

"Soon we will have the gold, and Amy, my love, we can be together, finally, the three of us. My brother served his purpose, but since things have changed, why keep pretending. With the gold, you took from his vaults, the one I have been accumulating, and the payment for the Mudblood's brat…"

Hugo couldn't stand that word, he jumped like an angry lion, his body glowed with powerful, hostile magic. He threw the bracelet towards the two witches and Flint, "Bind," he ordered, as he jumped on Flint like a tornado of angry magic. Hugo caught Flint by surprise.

Ron pulled the wand hidden in a pouch tied to his calf. Other steps were approaching after Flint had called for help.

"Take that back, right now." Hugo was pummeling Flint's face; meanwhile, his father was having a scrimmage with the former snatcher who worked for Flint.

Ron saw a curse fired toward Hugo, and he leaped to intersect it. His upper back was sliced in several places.

"Nooooo," Hugo screamed and seemed to fly to stop a second curse from being fired. "Stop, right now,"

He heard Uncle Harry.

Rose showed up from nowhere and knocked her aunt, whose wand was ready to fire again. "Here, fast, my father has been hit, it looks bad," Rose called.

"Viktor, come something is wrong with Hugo." Rose was already by her brother.

The scrimmage was over when the Aurors came. Viktor ran and picked up Hugo and held him. Hugo was cold, and that was when Viktor felt his hand wet, with blood, Hugo's. His chest was dark with blood. Viktor cried, "No, no, no."

Flint was cutting an apple when Hugo jumped on him, he must have turned the knife into Hugo, and Hugo just hadn't felt it.

"Ginny, what is wrong with you?" Harry asked. Surprisingly, she looked at him coldly. He added, "You better pray Hugo is all right, this is your fault." She smiled nastily, held Amy's hand, and brought it to her lips. Harry's eyes widened.

"You see right, she is my love, and has been for years, fool." Ginny spat on blindsided Harry, who just stood there, trying to assimilate what he just heard.

The Aurors secured Ginny, Amy, and the four wizards, by the time Viktor and Rose were already gone.

**Salazar Awakens**

At St Mungo's, Hugo was taken over by healers, and Ron followed. He seemed in worse shape than Hugo.

Salazar opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He was on Hermione's bed. There was another smaller bed next to him; to his horror, he recognized the bed's occupant, Hugo.

"No, not him," he tried to stand up, and the room spun around.

"Lie down," Godric ordered.

_'Stupid humans. All my babies nearly killed by imbeciles.' The Vortex ruminated watching over the scene. 'My one's child would have been dead if not for my intervention. Had I not made his hand move, the abhorrent wizard would have killed her child; correction, the three of them plus the new baby are all mine. A good thing, because I would have killed him, and my father would know.' He was tempted to make his presence known and take those that belonged to him, but then what? Maybe, could he? His brother said he could. At the very least, he needed to make sure they were safer. Vortex made a decision, but nobody needed to know._

_Vortex looked around, good the snitch wasn't here, perfect. He knew it, the snitch healing places, bad energy, it said. After he did it, Vortex felt better, nobody the wiser_.

Salazar saw Rose crying. "Dearest Rose don't cry, he will be fine."

Rose ran to his side and laid her head on Salazar's chest. "It is all Ron's fault," she sobbed.

Bile ran up Salazar's throat. "What did he do?" Godric knew the voice and wished for Rowena and Hermione to hurry back.

"His sister, his wife and their lover, took Hugo by force." She said between sobs.

"Salazar, the father," Godric stopped at Salazar's hard look at the word 'father.' "I mean Ron, he wasn't involved. He only had been going along with them before the abduction."

Godric proceeded to tell Salazar a sanitized version of Ginny and her romantic triangle. At some point, both wizards chuckled at how fate had played with the unfaithful husband, and both found a little forgiveness when they talked about Ron taking the hit for his son.

Rose was unmoved. "It is his fault, Ron brought that evil to our house. He told us we were inferior and wanted the more perfect child. It is his fault." She crossed her arms in front of her and pursed her lips. Godric shook his head, amazing, Rose looked exactly like his Mom.

Salazar held her hand, the next words cost him. "Ron acted honorably. He made terrible mistakes, and he offered his life for Hugo."

Rose was mute. Salazar looked around the room, there were three other children, they sat with the emerald eye wizard; they must be his children. They were looking at him with awe; moreover, both stared at Rose with admiration.

"Where is Hermione? And Hugo, how is he?"

"She is better than you," it was Hermione, just coming into the large room. Their eyes met, Salazar was trying to guess what was going thru her mind. He looked at her with longing.

"Ah, I see, Anok is with you, a good thing." Salazar grinned.

"Hugo will be well, Flint's knife missed his heart by sheer luck."

_"Ha, sheer luck, no such thing. One day you will know, and I will ask for…not sure, I'll ask my brother. Maybe the thing they do, the interesting one, perhaps. Or she could touch my lips with hers, like my father did with my mother, hmm." Vortex was itching to make his presence known_.

Hermione approached the bed and touched Salazar's forehead. "Ron is not well. A curse froze his left side. He never meant this for Hugo."

"Ah, and you forgave him?" Salazar was apprehensive. The room was quiet.

"I did, but that was all. How are you?"

"Glad to be back. We can talk later," Salazar sounded upset and uncertain.

Rose's eyes were fixed on her mother, Hermione saw her anxiety. "Of course we will. Hugo is only sleeping now. We can go home later today. You come with us." She smiled, and Rose hugged her mother. Salazar seemed relieved.

_Vortex nearly was sick, no, no, and no. The red one was a waste and couldn't be with his one again, no way_.

Hermione was conflicted, she had talked to Harry. In her heart, she would always love him, yet Harry had voluntarily chosen Ginny and had decided to stay away. The ache of the long-ago betrayal still stung. Draco, well, if his wife had not been unfaithful, he would have never turned to her. Besides, who could forget all he had done? Viktor never betrayed her, he begged, and she refused him. Now she wished she could have him and Sal. Harry, oh Harry, was now staring at her, what to do?

"Mt. Potter, Mr. Potter," it was one of the Aurors.

"I told everyone I was not to be disturbed."

"Sir, Mrs. Potter, and her two friends escaped. The Aurors were found in a deep slumber, one was hit on the head."

Harry groaned, "Now what?" His children huddled next to him.

"Don't let her take us away, we want to stay." His children were shaking. Regrets for his decision to abandon Hermione came back in full force. And he wondered, not for the first time, how could had he been so blind and deserted Hermione.

Vortex pondered, why should she forgive him? Vortex had gone back and saw the pain the one with the emerald color eyes had caused her. Because of him, Vortex had lost a child, no, he wouldn't forgive him. As it stood, his list of those who needed to die, grew by the minute.

**Loose ends**

**Facing your Sins**

Harry left and sent an Auror team to follow some leads. Later, he assisted the family with the move back to Hermione's home. Once finished, Harry went to visit Ron; he needed to talk to him.

"Ron I am so sorry, maybe when Flint is caught a remedy can be found."

Since he was on a self-pity trip, Ron didn't hear him, "I've been such a bloody idiot, I gave up my wife for that nasty piece. Ha, the baby isn't mine... Imagine, I lost the love of my children because of her." He sighed, "I can see it now, it is Ginny and the nasty Smith witch's fault. It is all Ginny's doing."

"Ron, it is high time that you quit blaming others and own up to your actions. This was long coming; face it, you weren't faithful, not even at the beginning\\. You did it on your own and lost her. It was your choice, the same with your children, you treated them as if they were inferior. I know what I've done and have faced it; we both treated Hermione like rubbish."

"Maybe you are right." Ron sounded defeated.

"I need to come clean, please listen," Harry asked anxiously.

He sat by Ron and told him about the time they were in the forest. When he was done, Ron looked at him with disgust.

"You pretended that she wasn't pregnant, and you didn't check on her after the torture? You are a swine...a fuck; you betrayed me…"

"Stop it right there, you weren't with her at the time. Moreover, it wasn't done to you, it was done to her. Yes, I am guilty of treating her wrong, but I wanted to come clean. Now I can tell you that I am going to ask her to marry me."

Ron's face turned purple with anger, "Bloody hell, you won't. She is mine," his voice was garbled since the left side of his body was totally paralyzed.

"I will, but that is not I came for. They, as in Smith, Flint, and Ginny, are on the run, and they hurt one of the Aurors. Keith, a young Auror just 20 years old, is seriously injured. I am worried that Ginny will try to take the children because she is insane."

Ron was exhausted, he really was in bad shape. He was quiet. "Ron, I know you are unwell, but I need to ask you, do you have any idea where they could have gone?"

"Malta, Flint has bought property there. They want to make a resort, I have already invested…" he could not finish his sentence.

"And they have taken the rest, Amy cleaned your vault, and Ginny tried to take one of my vaults. I am afraid she cleaned you out. We will try to get back what we can."

Ron didn't hear, he was out.

Arthur stood by the door, Ron would never learn. As for himself, he no longer recognized Molly. He had just learned that Molly had called the children inferior. All his life fighting against blood supremacy, so seeing his family infected with the hate bug, was a terrible disappointment. What had gone wrong?

Harry looked from Arthur to Ron, to George and all shook their heads, all thinking the same, what had happened.

**Where Some Pay their Dues**

Hermione couldn't believe all she was hearing, but it was true. She sat by Viktor, unhappy with Sal, not happy at all. Whereas he had forwarded her in time, he'd granted her good parents, the Grangers. Parents who were kind and loving, and she missed them.

When she heard about the Vortex, she wondered if she could stop her parents from getting killed. She would ask. Besides, she had Salazar's daughter in her womb, a child of love. Of love, because she loved the dark wizard, an undeniable fact. She longed to be next to him, yet she felt protected by Viktor, damn she loved Viktor as well.

Viktor was in love that much was evident to Salazar. The dark warrior held her like she was a precious jewel, his chin rested on her forehead, they made an arresting pair. Salazar was thinking of those who loved Hermione.

Harry, her childhood friend, loved her as well. The Malfeu, well that was a difficult one. At the end it was her choice, he wouldn't mind one or two more wizards; he would welcome them, but the Malfoy wizard (that was the Malfeu's name now) was still married. What was Malfoy thinking about, he probably wasn't.

How Salazar longed to tell her how much he loved her. His love for her was wondrous and terrifying, and worse, he wanted to be with her. He longed for their bodies to touch; for his cock to be inside her.

His mouth was dry; even this ill, he wanted her. His body throbbed with anticipation, after all, for him, it had been but a few days since he had lain with her. Gods, he wanted to feel her slick, tight heat surrounding his cock, at this thought, his body arched.

_Stop it, cut_ it, he admonished himself._ You must tell Hermione, and let her judge you._ Salazar covered his eyes, not wanting anyone to see the fear to lose her. he started talking.

"I know that nothing I say could make my actions remotely worthy of thy forgiveness, how can I tell you that I was a fool? I was but 18 when it all happened. I made sure that you were warm and well provided for. To the mind of an 18-year-old, who knows nothing of children or parental love, it seemed more than enough. I was afraid that Godric would love you and leave his beastly wife when he saw you, his child. I did Godric wrong as well, I knew that Helga fed him lust potions daily, so he would bed his wife. I should have told him. You see, I mistook youthful lust and friendship for what I feel for you."

Godric and Rowena thought they were dreaming. This couldn't be Salazar, not this vulnerable wizard, opening his heart to an audience. And they were sure that it was a dream when tears clouded Salazar's eyes.

Roughly, he dried the falling tears with his fingers. "I died a little each day well, knowing that I was unable to do anything to stop the curse. It was not possible, not once I'd entered the timeline. Had I tried, all would have been lost. Time traveling is a paradox, you can make some slight changes but not actually undo what you started. Your parents made it more impossible, but it was my fault, not theirs." The emotion made it difficult to speak.

"You need to know, at the moment when I saw you at the battle, fighting against the monster from my line, I saw a warrior goddess. You took my heart that day. Perhaps, you might wonder if I recognized you. How could I not? You are your mother with some of your father. Sadly, it wasn't until later that day that the enormity of my actions dawned on me."

Godric advanced and sat by his daughter, "We all have done wrong, I want you to forgive me for abandoning you and the witch I've always loved. I am so sorry that you were tortured, it makes me want to go back and kill that witch. But what hurts us more is how your husband treated you and our grandchildren."

Viktor's mien grew angry, "I want to kill him…" He stopped at the screams coming from the children's rooms.

Salazar tried to get up and fell backward. The children, not them, no more, please no more.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux. The Vortex, its concept, and all new scenarios are my intellectual property.

**Comeuppance**

Viktor's mien showed his anger, "I want to kill him…" He stopped at the screams coming from the children's rooms.

Salazar tried to get up and fell backward. The children, not them, no more, please no more.

The other four adults Apparated on the second floor; the ruckus was coming from one of the Potter's rooms.

Ginny and two wizards, Flint's friends, had Lily Potter, and just a few steps away, James and Rose stood defiantly on an attack stance.

Ginny's face was mottled with anger, "James, come with me, you have nothing to do with them, they are rubbish. You will like it, oceans, sunshine. Lily is coming, no matter what."

"I beg to differ," Hermione told her when they opened the door. "Harry is legally in charge of the children, let them go."

"What will you do to me if I don't? Your looks certainly haven't improved." Ginny had not noticed Godric, Rowena, and Viktor right behind.

"Your hair is a mess, you are…" Ginny continued spewing vitriolic remarks, aimed to hurt.

"What is she doing to the children? She needs to keep that nasty mouth shut." Godric's voice was menacing.

When she saw him, Ginny paled, and just then, she saw the other two; everyone had their wands ready. While she was distracted, Kreacher who was looming on the side with Rowena's elves, called, "Now," and the three children were gone.

Ginny smiled maliciously, "Good try, too bad that we have Hugo again. Ron was so helpful; he broke the wards in both children's rooms and told me about it. Bring my children; they are mine. I am not going to let you have them. Poor Hugo, injured and scared, he could die. So you know, I will destroy you, sooner or later." She looked all around.

"Ah, I can still order that he is injured further." Ginny threatened.

Rose was back." Oh, no, you won't hurt him anymore, and I'm warning you, you must leave my mother alone. We heard that you sent the Malfoy witch to hurt Mom."

"What will you do for me? You are too young, your magic is untrained. See here? I am sending orders to kill your brother..." Ginny stopped mid-sentence and screamed, "You cannot be, you are an apparition, a ghost." She said, looking at the apparition in front of her.

Fred smiled, "Yeah I was that, but let me tell you a short story: Some days from now my friends will save me from another timeline, from the wall that 'killed' me the day of the last battle. That day I was safely tucked away and was sent to 'sleep.' Years went by, and I was 'asleep' until a little while ago. I remember the other life. It is here," he pointed at his head, "like a memory."

Everyone was listening, "Not possible, this is a trick, you are someone else Polyjuiced or something." Ginny retorted.

"Yes, it is possible, I was sustained by the enchantment. It was the only way without changing too much. Since I wasn't allowed to have memories of the time I didn't live, I 'lost' several years of my life, but I am back, a small price to pay. I have Hugo, he is in his room, safe. Today was the day I woke up, right on time to see your thugs taking him." Ginny kept shaking her head on denial.

Rose was at the door, she looked at Fred.

"Rose, I am your uncle," they both grinned, "Be a good witch and go to Hugo's room." Rose smiled and disappeared.

"You are not Fred, you are an illusion," Ginny was no longer sure of her own words.

"No, I am truly Fred, and you are not Ginny, you used to be before you allowed Tom's stain to stay and grow. Give it up Ginny, there are Aurors, and they have blocked Apparating."

The two wizards that had come with her, seemed at a lost and fearful, "We have done nothing wrong, Flint said to help get her children and then Amy's, we weren't the ones who took Hugo; we were trying to see how we could get away."

"You tell that to the Aurors," Viktor told them.

"You ugly swot, why are those idiots panting after you? You're not only ugly but with a fat bum, yuck. Maybe it is because you've always been a slag." Ginny was even more vicious.

At this, several growls were heard. Angry magic was blowing winds around the room, the wizards with Ginny stepped aside, they were afraid. Hermione and her parents were glowing charged with magical anger.

"You are the ugly one, Hermione is beautiful, in and out. And if anyone has gone around it has been you." Viktor held Hermione's hand. He was thinking of how he wanted to hex all those that have hurt her. He really wanted to kill this nasty witch, and Hermione's parents did as well; they looked murderous.

"I don't care what you think, I want you gone and to leave us alone. If not, you will regret it."

Hermione was done with Ginny and with those wanting to hurt her loved ones. "Here is a taste," Hermione rubbed her hands as if she were making a snowball; then she pitched a ball of light towards Ginny.

Ginny screamed, and her hand went straight to her head.

"At least I have hair," Hermione shrugged and bent her head to look at her hand with indifference. Her hair fell forwards obscuring her face and her satisfied smile; this wasn't a time to be a nice witch.

Everyone else snickered at Ginny's bald head. It had been a mild warning but cast, mostly, to get a little revenge.

Ginny wouldn't give in. Her face was distorted by hatred. She had seen thru Hermione's silly ploy, so she covered her face with her hand, pretending that she was anguished. Her real purpose was nefarious, she started whispering an unforgivable, "Aved.."

Anok must have guessed, and, in an instant, he uncoiled and wrapped around Ginny's wrist as it sank its fangs.

At the same time, a terrible scream was heard, it was Rowena, she had also caught Ginny's intentions, "Noooo," and had simultaneously cast a shield over Hermione.

Between the delay and the misdirection created by Anok, and Vortex swift intervention, the shield protected Hermione which made the incoming green light bounce back.

To everyone's horror, Ginny was covered by the green light and was no more. Ginny's children were trying to enter the room at that instance. Thus, Godric stopped and held them on to his chest.

"Oh Ginny, so lost," Fred ran to his sister his face already wet with sad tears. He was sorry to see such a waste of life.

When Viktor left the room to call the Aurors, he took the children away.

Harry came in, just then. He saw Hermione leaning against Godric; Ginny's still body on the floor. Fred was on his knees, holding Ginny's inert form when a black smoke rose away from her body. It stunk of dead flesh; for a moment everyone saw the face of a young wizard, and then it was gone.

Hermione ran to Harry, "I am so sorry, maybe it was my fault."

Harry's face was made out of stone. "No, it was hers. I caught Amy, she had her baby with her; she hadn't left yet." He bent by Ginny and closed her eyes. He was suddenly aware, "Fred?"

"Yes, I am Fred. Whatever happened to her and Ron? I want to go home." His words were coming between sobs.

The children were crying outside, safely held by Rowena. She had her arms tightly wrapped around them. Lily kept saying, "I was afraid of her."

James wasn't saying anything. He had been at odds with Ginny for a while; he had asked Neville if it were possible that his mother was possessed. He had mourned his lost mother for a while now, so he let Rowena hold them and allowed the tears to flow.

Downstairs, Salazar tried to Apparate or to walk, but he was frail. He waited for news but didn't have to wait long. Harry apparated by the Floo carrying a body encased in a black shroud. His face was hard and cold; thank goodness that it wasn't Hermione. By his side, several Aurors were guarding the two prisoners in binds.

The twin to the Ghost came next, but he looked somehow different. "Salazar, my friend, it is me, Fred." His tear streaked face lit up. "Fred, how?"

**Not so Dead**

"Fred, how?"

"You, you rescued me right before the wall fell down, but everyone assumed that my body had blown to pieces. You left my body in the caves in a bubble, in the place where they were taking Hugo just a little while ago. You placed my wand on my hand and told me to remember. I woke up and heard Hugo yelling. I'm certain that you made an enchantment for this to happen. They thought I was a monster, hair, beard, and nails from all these years," they both chuckled at the image.

"Anyway, I took advantage of their fear and confusion and felled them. I remember everything from before, it's disconcerting. Thank you for this chance." He walked to Salazar and gave him a hug.

Salazar froze but then grinned.

"I guess I will need to rescue you as soon as I can."

"It wasn't your idea, I wasn't going to allow any of my children hurt, enough is enough. Now, do your work, and crawl on your hands and knees, have her take you back." The Vortex grumbled, humans.

Salazar heard his voice and looked all around. But nothing

The Floo activated just then, and Arthur and George came through; George froze. "Fred?"

The brothers ran and embraced both grinning and crying at the same time. Later Fred would find out that he would never be able to talk about the in-between times; it mattered little5. He was happy to be back.

Arthur had heard the news. This day of celebration and mourning confused him further; nevertheless, Arthur had made a decision earlier that day. Molly wasn't repentant; it was evident that her mind had been poisoned by Ginny and still blamed Hermione. She was wrong, the one at fault was dead, and Ron was in bad shape; the only good thing was Fred's return. He just didn't know what to do.

The day had proven too much for Hermione, so she went to Hugo's room. Hugo had a big bed, so Hermione lay on the foot of the bed and fell asleep. Her dog that Ginny had locked in a cupboard slept next to her. Rose came a few minutes later with the Potters, and all huddled and slept together. It made for a crowded bed where all felt safe.

**Hogwarts -The Past**

**Helga the Hater-**

Helga was going out of her mind. She had combed Hogwarts after being told Salazar was back and a widower, to find out he was gone along with Godric and Rowena.

Helga was beyond angry, not the placid witch everyone thought they knew. If Rowena thought she was getting Godric and Salazar, she was wrong. Helga hated Rowena, so her mission was to make her miserable.

She had even obsessed Malfeu and compelled him to kill Rowena's daughter. Whereas Rowena was the smart one, she was prettier and wealthier and far more cunning. If Salazar only knew the idea hadn't been his, she had compelled him. Helga smiled at the thought. She was the one who decided to get rid of Rowena's child; she'd done it after the scryer foretold that the child would be Helga's ruin.

She went to consult the scryer, he was always right. Time to find out where they were at. Indeed, she would find Rowena and how to take Salazar away from her.

"Dream as much as you wish, your reign here is about to end; you've done enough. Let's see what we can do." The Vortex observed, this meddlesome human needed her wings clipped, she was a danger to his babies. Too bad that his knowledge was limited when he had personal investments, but his powers were not. He was the master puppeteer, oh yes, he was.

**Present - The Hopeful and the Naughty Witch**

Salazar sat on his bed, knowing that she was next door muddled his mind. The day had been unreal, now it was all quiet, but Hermione had not approached him. The two other wizards trying for her favor kept a wall around her. At this point, she seemed to sway between the Slav, and, Harry, her friend, but she had gone to bed alone.

Salazar remembered the feeling of wrongness when he had let the Vortex steal her when she was a newborn; he had damaged her life and didn't deserve her.

He heard a cough, someone was in the room with him, he reached for his wand. "Don't bother, I am here to offer you a deal." The stranger told Salazar.

"Who are you?" Salazar asked him and examined the male whose skin color changed hues continuously. His eyes fluctuated, at times they seemed to be made out of light bursts. His hair was the same as the skin, rainbows of colors ever changing just as its length; one minute was long, then longer and back to short again.

"Vortex, I am the Vortex of time; don't try to understand."

Salazar knew the strange being was not lying...yet, there was something familiar about him.

"You need to do a few things, the returned twin brother was your doing. Now you have to rescue him, I will send you there and bring you back. She wants her adoptive parents; hence you need to prevent their deaths. Once you do it, you can bring them here directly. This way, the only timeline changed is theirs. They will stay to live with her at this time. My child won't know that they weren't killed until they show up here. You will need to figure out how to make others believe that they died the day they were attacked. It is the only way."

"Who is your child? And why should I save her parents?" Really, who was this being's child?

"My child is the babe you gave me, she is my own. You call her Hermione, but that is your name for her, not mine. She is part of me, and I want the best for her; the same goes for her children since they are my grandchildren. I want you to 'invite' me as a guest every now and then."

"Wait there, I didn't give her to you, how was I to know some entity would claim her."

"Think about what you will. Make up a story about me. In turn, you can travel thru me to your other life and bring the children and her blood parents, and any other husbands. But you need to protect them while in the past. You cannot tell anyone about me; you must know that even I have limitations, the day she became my favorite, my' own,' I was no longer able to see her' future.' Whatever I knew, I forgot. Make sure that she is not hurt when you go back, or you'll answer to me."

"Who or what are you? I must know first."

"I am what humans call almost a god, but not quite, a demi-god is closer. You must know that I have many enemies; I make my own rules; and don't like to be crossed. I will no longer tolerate any more harm come to either her or to the children. As I said, they are mine in many ways, my own for the times. Things have changed, and nobody is allowed to hurt them. Enough, will you do it? It might be dangerous because you will need to face the incidents as they happen; because the closer you get to her, the less that I can see your lifeline. Talk to the twin, his rescue already 'happened.'"

Salazar was going to ask what it meant by they were 'his own' or 'for the times,' and the Vortex's hard mien prevented further inquiries. After a few more words, the being dissolved and a twirl of lights went back into the stone that he carried inside the locket around his neck. "Ah, the stone is but a portal," He whispered.

And all of a sudden he knew the being, Salazar remembered the time when he had 'found' the stone, the old scrolls, and the old hermit. And Salazar wondered if he had been his pawn all along; i.e., the Vortex's instrument to get Hermione, 'his own.' Was she his own, like on his child, or was she something else? He didn't like the later and wasn't too sure he could trust this being; what if...

"Quit thinking, too much thinking gives you a headache and makes me unhappy. Don't! Neither try to discern my meanings nor my intentions, you are a mere mortal, and my patience is waning. She is mine. Ah, I will be the babe's godparent." The disembodied voice stopped his ruminations.

Apparently, he didn't even have privacy; the being could read his thoughts, nothing he could do. He sat on the bed with his face on his hands, he felt empty, hopeless, and tormented with desire. He felt wretched. He could see frame by frame their first encounter, feel the need coursing along his body. And just like that, Hermione's hands were running along his body. Gods.

a/n ?


	22. A Naughty Witch

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux. The Vortex, its concept, and all new scenarios are my intellectual property.

* * *

**Present - The Hopeful and the Naughty Witch**

How Salazar wished…a soft hand went over him, and he moved his hand to cover hers, with alacrity. They stayed like that for some minutes until he turned around slowly and saw her kneeling on his bed, right behind him.

"Hermione, Hermione…" he whispered, and not sure how he'd turn around. They kissed, not a gentle kiss but one of possession, one to quiet their fears. Their lips moved not in unison but hungrily seeking the other. Tongues caressing, heads changing angles, bodies rubbing, a moment of madness.

He noticed that she only wore a short something when his hands touched her bare bottom; by the time he saw, she was already sitting, straddling him... she was right above his throbbing hard cock.

"No, you are sick," he tried, unsuccessfully, to move her aside. Why was he naked, how?

"No, no, we cannot," he said, but he quit fighting when she slid back and forth just above his hard sex. His back bent with pleasure at the first contact, and he covered her face with kisses. Licked her neck, bit her, touched her, magic flew across the room, he gave up and lowered onto the bed. His body was shuddering, he burnt. He wanted to be inside her. His hands traced her body; the soft skin under his hands was magical, each touch made his blood pump faster. His cock sought her core.

"Yes, yes," he moved his hips up to meet her. At once she lowered onto him, he groaned and cried, "Love Thee, love…" he repeated between shudders. He sensed something wrong.

She stopped, "Not sure, hurts…¨

"Move, it is too soon, I don't want to hurt thee," he held her hips, seeking to end their joining. "No, help me," she insisted.

He tried to move them around, nearly placing himself above but unable to disengage. "No, move," his body was wet with the effort to push her away.

She did something he couldn't figure out. He had managed to turn them around, to get away from her, but with a move of her leg, she was on top.

"Martial arts…" She laughed huskily, "You might be big, but I am cunning and fast. Quit it, I need you. You want this as well, enough of self- punishing."

"We must wait," he argued, but his body was already moving with hers.

Neither saw the door open and close, nor the figure leaning on the wall watching them.

Against his will, she won. And the following yelp of pain from going down too fast, made them laugh, not for long. He waved his hand, he'd forgotten a charm read in the book that he 'took' from the seedy shop in Diagon Alley.

"Oh, that feels good," the pain was all gone. "I missed you, don't leave me. Kiss me, kiss me." She whispered.

Salazar smiled, Hermione was the aggressor, and he liked it a lot. This was an assertive, naughty witch, his witch.

The one watching them observed with great interest, then lowered his hand into his pajama bottoms. Damn, his witch looked so hot with her body moving above the tall wizard; her face clearly reflected her pleasure. He could see the other's cock sliding as she moved. It looked like a very tight fit, judging by the effort of her movements.

How he wished he could touch her, right there, to feel her stretch and how wet she was. He swallowed a moan, gods, it felt as if he were under her. Indeed, his cock was inside her, so very tight, so wet. He reached and touched where his cock slid in and out of her...he became one with Salazar, his imagination had never been this strong; it felt real, perhaps it was.

"My witch, I love thee, forgive me, forgive me," he sounded anguished. It was such a hard hold, his fingers wanted to touch her everywhere.

"Yes, yes, " her fingers traced his face, caressed his tongue; his hands roamed along her body, squeezing her breasts, touching the place where they were joined. Their loving was wild, both wanting, starving for the pleasure of their bodies together.

Something was wrong; there was a body next to them, a large aroused someone, Hermione nearly jumped. "It is me, shh, I am just here. I just want to touch you. You were a little loud, I heard and Apparated, I'll leave if you wish me to do so." It was Viktor looking hopeful. He was behind Hermione, who couldn't see him.

"No, no stay." Salazar who could barely speak, smiled wickedly, "Stay… only watch today…is good...you will see."

The wizards felt as if they were burning; Hermione wasn't sure if she were awake. She felt two sets of hands, or was it three sets? Many hands were touching her when her lips fell hungrily on Salazar's.

Viktor stood touching her, eyes closed. He smiled when he felt her small hand wrap around his hard cock. "Oh, yes my love, yes."

Another also watched, sort of, he decided to take his brother's advice, see where it went. She was 'his own' anyway.

The magic flew around the room, the one by the wall came on his hand at the same time than the others Gods, they were made of fire, but he didn't dare to make his presence known. He thought that he would be jealous, but instead, his pleasure was off the scales, this was some magic.

Hermione looked right at the place where he stood, as her world came on focus, "Harry, drop you know what, not a good cover, you breathe too loud," she giggled naughtily.

Harry chuckled and took off the invisibility cloak.

Viktor sat on the bed next to her, his hand caressing her bum, and occasionally sliding the hand down between her thighs, he leaned for a soft kiss.

Harry moved and stretched at the bottom of the bed, feet hanging. "Sorry too tempting…excuse me, I am beat and..." he was already sleeping.

Viktor leaned on the headboard, pulled his wand, held it and fell asleep with his hand over her bum. Hermione and Salazar also fell asleep just as they were; she used him as a body pillow. The four lovers lay on the same bed, all was well.

Futures

The Future takes shape

Old Curses

At Malfoy Manor, father and son talked and conceded that neither was free to marry. And even if so, the Malfoy law would require they share a witch, and Hermione wasn't it. The fact was that the witch already had a bevy of hopefuls.

Draco had been looking at Rowena, six years older, but her magic made her look even younger than him, the idea to be with her had already taken hold. She held an attraction that neither Malfoy could understand.

Unknown to them, they had fallen under the pull of the old attraction, the one which cursed them to only father male children and to have only one child. The very same reason why both Malfoy had wanted Hermione for so long. "Son, we should talk to Rowena directly."

Draco agreed, "Father, I agree, but let us ask that one of them comes to check my uncles. They have magic beyond ours, and I am sure they are cursed."

Lucius agreed, "I already asked Godric, they are coming for tea this week," he smiled conspiratorially, "we could kill two birds with one stone, and talk to Rowena as well."

* * *

**Proposals**

The next morning, early, Hermione woke up and remembered. She covered her mouth and laughed mischievously. Who knew that she was so very naughty. How to choose? She wanted to keep them all. Hermione went downstairs, something was happening, there was a lot of barking and what not.

George and Fred had come to visit, Fred must have hugged the children more than a few times. They accepted whatever happened as a usual happening, and all they wanted to know what games was he planning next. As Hugo had stated, "Nobody has a family like ours, isn't it great?" Life was a big magical adventure.

James and Lily were still at home, of course, their mother had just died. The funeral was today. They were sad but somehow detached.

Hermione went to hug Fred, and he whispered, "You cannot imagine how many times I wanted to hurt him. By the way, Bill is almost sure to have found a cure for Ron, but everyone agrees that he should suffer for a while, as a punishment." Both of them grinned.

Hermione turned around and started walking towards James and Lily. They ran to her, and she held them both.

"So terribly sorry, I never wished this for your Mom,"

Lily lowered her eyes, "Something was wrong for years. James and I talked about it. She was into dark magic, and we knew it. And when we told grandmother, she said that we were imagining."

Fred added, "Yes, a sliver of Tom stayed lodged in her heart, and she fed it. Ron and Ginny were too spoiled, thus in a way it was Mom's fault because she let them get away with much. Ginny could do no wrong, and whatever she wanted, Mom made sure it was hers. In any case, Tom's pervasive

influence was entrenched and worsened with time. She was turning into Tom and already had followers, so sorry."

"She changed a lot the last six years or so, she turned into a very mean and cruel witch, with both of us. Then, she brought all her wizard friends home." Lily cried. "We knew what she was doing since she didn't hide it from us…best this way." It would seem the children didn't know about Amy, so nobody made them aware.

Rowena moved next to Lily and James and hugged them.

James didn't cry and was angry, "She died in my heart long ago; doing dark magic; cheating on dad; mistreating everyone; poisoning our grandmother; setting Uncle Ron against you... I cannot forget how awful it was whenever she called my cousins terrible names, and you as well. I am so ashamed."

Hermione held both in her arms. "She was possessed, most of her failings weren't her fault. The war took many victims, and it is still taking more. See the Malfoy, and it goes further since they take care of the Lestrange never bounced back. All goes back to Tom Riddle, Voldemort, and your mother was his latest victim." Whatever she had against Ginny, the children needed solace and comfort; and Ginny was their mother.

Fred was sad, his mother wasn't too happy to see him, called him terribly hurting words, but he didn't say it in front of the children.

They decided to go to the funeral and perhaps take a long trip, maybe fly across the pond as soon as she was better. The idea was exciting, particularly for Salazar, Rowena, and Godric; to visit a new world that nobody knew of its existence during their time.

Right away, the children were making plans. Hermione knew that they mourned their mother, but they were young, and there would be time for sorrow, later.

Bill arrived, Salazar was with him, they were talking, about something unpleasant

Bill pulled Hermione aside. "Father is not sure if he wants to stay with Mom, I cannot blame him, neither can the rest of us."

He looked sad, "My father is furious over her role in the entire affair, and cannot abide by the way Mother treated her grandchildren. He is talking to a solicitor; personally, I think that it is over."

Hermione shook her head, she loved Arthur and had loved Molly before she fell under Ginny's influence.

Bill sighed, "Now she is blaming you for Ginny and Ron, and wants revenge. She is barely glad about Fred, and she has said some terrible things, accusing him of having a hand on Ginny's death. We all used to think that Fred's death had unhinged her, but who knows. Maybe Ginny poisoned her mind. Sal said to give her time."

He shook his head. "The good news is that Sal and I figured out how to cure Ron. Harry has recovered over half of Ron's money, but much is just gone. Unfortunately, Flint and company will get away with most of his crimes since his family is powerful; and now, they will be your enemies."

Bill's tone changed, he grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, we all agreed to leave Ron like he is for a few weeks, maybe he will learn a lesson." They grinned, and Hermione nodded her head, wholeheartedly agreeing; a few chuckles followed; it was a form of well deserved revenge.

Viktor came in the room, he had a basket covered with a blanket, "Hugo this is for you."

Hugo ran and hugged Viktor. He really liked Viktor, both of the children did. As for James and Lily, they had a case of hero worship, the best Quidditch star ever. How could you top that?

Inside the blanket, Viktor found a ferret-like kit, a few weeks old. The creature was mostly white, with a tail with bright colored multi-stripes, "A rainbow tail," Hugo exclaimed. The kit jumped on Hugo's shoulder, chittering and checking him. "He likes me!"

Viktor agreed, "I showed the kits your picture, and Gigi, that is her name, she is a female, chose you; you are lucky. They choose you, some never get chosen. I'll tell you more in a minute. She is a magical thief so watch her, but she can be a most desirable companion when you go to school, she will steal for you; hence, you are guaranteed more biscuits and deserts in the middle of the night."

James grumbled, "I wish I had one."

He had a package for the other three, tickets, "I always wanted to see the North Pole, and my uncle, an old seafarer, has started a magical tour expedition venture. The first ten days in the ocean, and then to Tibet to search for the Jetti, the snowmen, and more. Eighteen days, just the four of you and I. Since Hugo already has Gigi, you three can pick up your own thing; James, Gigi has brothers and sisters. Of course, only if it is okay with your mother," he looked at the four of them.

The children were all over Viktor. "When?" Was their only question.

"We can leave as soon as school is out. Hugo can, in the meantime, accompany me some times, maybe to a game or two." This last wasn't as well received, the older three thought it was unfair that Hugo could go.

James, Lily, and Rose ran to stand next to Hugo, and then looked at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione smiled at Viktor's underhandedness, he was the odd man out and wanted to be accepted. "It should be okay, but Harry must agree."

"Do you have other children, will they come?" Hugo asked liking the idea of a large family.

Viktor looked sad, "Their mother's family get them in summer, they argued that a single wizard and a

Quidditch professional is not an adequate parent. I am going to challenge them, I think I'll win. I am retiring; you see, I want to enjoy the witch I've loved since I first saw her."

Tears flooded Hermione's eyes. Lily and Rose sighed, "So romantic," they said together, "fifteen, she was fifteen," both wished the same for them.

Viktor went on one knee, "Would you accept me in your life, I have talked to the young ones, and they think it is a good idea."


	23. Past and Present

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

**Past and Present**

**Proposal**

Viktor went on one knee, "Would you accept me in your life, I have talked to the young ones, and they think it is a good idea."

Hermione said nothing and just nodded; she was overcome with emotion. Viktor opened his hand, on his palm, he held a ring with six stones, one for each child; he put it on her finger, and everyone applauded. The children ran to Viktor and hugged him, and he hugged them back.

_Vortex, unseen to all, placed invisible inlays over each stone; there, with his symbol, it looked better; Vortex had made up his mind, sort of._

_Vortex thought about last night; it had been a revelation, looking at his Hermione with the males, had opened his eyes, and, although he had not participated, the thought had occurred to him. Soon, he would make his presence known._

_Vortex wished to have more experience; the human males seemed very knowledgeable. He had gone to his most trusted brother, who, in the middle of boisterous laughter, had suggested to go to the past and learn more, get the needed' experience.' Such an idea had zero appeal, other females wouldn't be his Hermione_.

Salazar was listening and simply said, "I would like to marry you. I love your children, they are also mine," Rose and Hugo moved and held on to him. "Of course, Lily and James will have another adult to love them. What do you say?"

Rose was elated, and after a few seconds, she asked, a bit concerned, "Wait and Viktor?"

Hermione blushed, "Err, mother?"

Rowena wasn't sure what to say.

Godric came to the rescue, "Your mother's magic is great, and in our times she would have two or more husbands; her magic makes it possible. I like the idea of these great warriors guarding my beloved family. Not everyone has to know." He added conspiratorially.

The children looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Several fathers, all-powerful, all catering to them, why not? Lily and James took Harry for granted; to them, he was a done deal.

Harry had arrived and was waiting at the door, "Am I too late?"

The children had all made up their minds, why not, one or two more spouses, it was all the same to them. They looked at her expectantly.

Hermione was wondering if she had lost her mind. "No, I guess not. if everyone is in agreement." She sighed, looking dazzled.

George, Bill, and Fred laughed. Fred asked, half-serious, "Is it too late to join?" Hermione smiled, "Well, yes, too late; besides, I think I filled my quota."

They all laughed, yet Fred's laugh was a bit hollow.

"But I have a friend that would like to meet you, she had a crush on George, but he is married, what do you say? By the way, she is an heiress and a twin."

"By all means," Fred smiled his most charming smile.

Harry realized he still didn't have an answer and looked a bit forlorn. Salazar noticed. "Harry, of course, it is fine with me. We will all talk alone." Harry exhaled, all was well.

Viktor held Hermione's hand and Hugo's with the other, he finally felt peaceful. His life would be spent with his only love. He wasn't jealous at all, which surprised him. Last night was fantastic. He hadn't told the others, but when he'd closed his eyes, he'd felt as if his cock were inside her, and was surprised when opening his eyes after he climaxed, found out otherwise.

It was amazing, it was her magic, she either created an illusion or let their minds merge together, and their sensations had been magnified three times. In any case, a good future to look forward to. He wasn't keen on wizards, but what she had to offer was excellent.

Godric was calling everyone's attention, "Before the funeral I want you all to come with me, he looked at the twins and Bill, "You are invited as well, you are family. Everyone touch either Rowena, Salazar, or I."

They all did, it was a very smooth side-along. The group arrived inside a real castle with old furnishings that looked brand new, furs, silks, covered many walls, and others walls were covered with carved fragrant woods; the windows were made of stained glass; the mirror frames were made of rare wood, gold, and silver. There were silver candle holders, colored glass candle lamps, and so much more. It looked like Hogwarts, but smaller and even more luxurious looking. There were small conservatories housing citrus trees, flowers, fruit trees, exotic birds, and fountains. Hugo could swear that he had seen a tiny dragon hiding behind a tree, peeking; he hoped he had.

The children were all asking at the same time, along with the adults, "Where is this? It looks real, is it…" and so on.

He took them to a window made of stained glass, "It is real, but we have modernized. Yes, It has modern conveniences, we liked them all. We need some assistance with a few of the things but will do that later. It is at, hmm, oh well, in a location between spaces and time. I built it for Rowena, but it remained hidden inside a bubble until now. But that could change, who knows." Godric told them. "Now, look outside."

They saw it, but it wasn't possible, Hogwarts was their neighbor. 'Wow. Is that real?" James and Hugo looked doubtful.

"Yes, we are in almost the same space, but in a different time, I believe the knowledge of this magic was lost thru time. Only a few families knew how to access it. Later, at another time we'll talk about it, I will teach you. Now, let's look."

The place was more spacious than it seemed. The children admired the Roman baths of the size of a pool. One was with heated thermal water, the other had carbonated bubbles; they couldn't wait to try them.

Godric said, "It is time that I show you the best part," and took them into a small room, there was nothing inside but a place with doors. James open that door," he pointed to a green door, one of many.

James opened it as told. "No way," he exclaimed, and they all came to look. "Is this a trick?"

"It is real," Godric affirmed.

**Hogwarts -The Past**.

As James had seen, they were back in their living room. Many ideas crossed the children's minds, i.e., coming home whenever they wished and nobody the wiser, and many other variations.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Old magic, but that isn't all. You see the other doors. With some changes, there are many possibilities." Godric explained.

"Ah, like a Portkey of sorts, but since the door only exists here, how can you get back?" Salazar asked.

"There is a 'door' at your home, but it is only visible and active for those who left from here and whose cores are recognized by the wards. It limits who can activate the passages. They are just a passage between spaces." He looked at Salazar. "The next door is active, but I didn't create it alone. Sal, you had a visitor, who recommended to use his assistance to go back."

Salazar opened his eyes wide; he understood what Godric was saying; the entity Vortex was getting around, and he felt as if he were a puppet. He had been played by a superior being, to what end, he had no idea, but why should he care? He had his Hermione, and she had accepted him.

Godric looked at the older Weasley. "You may look, but you won't be able to cross; and for now, neither will you two," he addressed Viktor and Harry.

Turning towards his daughter he asked, "Hermione, do you recognize and accept Lily and James as your own? Vow that you do."

"Are you two okay with that? May I be your mother? It would make me happy."

Both Lily and James went to her, and Harry wiped his tears. The three of them, Lily, James, and Hermione, hugged in silence.

"Yes, I vow, they are my children in every sense."

With her words, a ring of lights surrounded the trio; it was done. Rowena called their two older elves, they pop in the room.

"Let's move to the door on that wall," Godric told everyone, and with his wand, pointed to a door with a bar across, and the bar disappeared.

They all moved to the door, and he opened it. "Hogwarts?" Everyone asked in unison.

Rose observed, "See, Hogwarts is much smaller, and the roads are made out dirt, wow!"

A cart pulled by oxen was coming towards them, the driver looked like someone from an old book. There was very little noise, all was rather quiet, gone were the usual noises of the 21st century.

Salazar knew where there were at Hogwarts during his time. "How? Is the castle in the now?"

"Yes and no, the bubble I created made a hole in time. It is relative to us, so the time passed is the same number of days that we have been gone, around six weeks. We are here in the now, and if we go to the past, we'll need to come back thru the door; the door is only visible to us."

_Vortex waited for them to cross the door, soon he would have his fill. Afterward, he would be able to link with every one of them; hence, they would all become his own; or better said, those he wished, would be his. Mostly he wanted to taste the one he had chosen. The usual quirky smile adorned his lips._

_ The tiny spy watched him, his master would be pleased. Like father, like son, they were attracted to the immortal soul._

_He'd not enjoyed something in such a long time. Not since he was very young, and before he noticed how others disliked his father's choice of forever spouse. Not since he had seen the immense power wheeled by his brethren and cousins because of their mothers. Not since the day when his mother's life had ended in the hands of his…he stopped there._

_Who cared about the past? Hadn't he tried to breach it, many times with the gift given by his father, which was granted so he could try to change the outcome, and still, he hadn't found the way… enough, he was enjoying the now. Sorry about his father, but he wasn't moving for a while. He needed to protect his own._

They were all in awe.

George asked, "Can we ever go?" His eyes were bright with wonder.

Fred nodded, "I'd like that. I saw much, but nothing like this."

"Not sure, we will try. All that might happen is that you won't be able to cross the door. Best not to try today." Godric answered; with this, he dressed them all in period clothing. The witches loved their clothes, the young wizards were laughing about the thighs and pointy leather shoes.

Godric noticed everyone sounding the same; he understood that passage had granted them a mighty speech charm.

"Hermione, you are my daughter, and the children, all four of them, are yours; thus, they're mine and Rowena's grandchildren." Godric only meant to clarify and to make sure that they all had the same storyline, "Now, let's go."

Salazar held Hermione's hand but first slipped a ring on her finger. "Thou my wife," she nodded, and with the power of those words, their life forces became linked. She felt it and looked surprised but not as much as he. With great emotion, he pressed her hand against his chest; he mouthed, "Wife," and she answered, "Husband."

How he wished to be one in body and mind right at that moment, "Soon, tonight, or as soon as we are alone," Salazar mouthed, and she nodded.

_Vortex corrected Salazar, "Mine, not yours, my Hermione," he said possessively. But, for now, he was replete, the microscopic souls' bites were so nourishing, they gave him such an intense satisfaction. Salazar was akin to the hot spicy food humans liked, yet potent and tasty._

_He also took a minuscule piece of Hermione's, such raw power was peppered with the babies' growing on her womb; it was the best ever. His heart swelled with different emotions. Whereas he was quick to disregard them as a fluke, he was worried. He could ask his brother who...no, not asking any of them._

_His babies, he thought of them as his, even more now, his very own. This time he would not allow any harm to come to any of them. But as with his mother, he couldn't stop past transgressions inflicted upon Hermione or the children, though, he was still trying to find a way to do so. They all had limitations, and he knew it._

_He was truthful, she was indeed his own, in a way. Of his father's children, he was the only one who didn't have lovers, never had. Seeing his father's everlasting sorrow, he'd decided on a life of ascetic denial of the pleasures of the flesh. An existence where love or real emotions were barred, which had suited him; until now._

_Right now, he had no set plans, just thinking, but her males were mortals, hmm, and who knew? Who knew indeed, because for once Vortex couldn't see the future, or directly alter Hermione's past, meaning that his destiny was weaved with hers, a fact he liked immensely. Fleetingly, he wondered if his father had put his Hermione on his path; his father was devious enough. Nah, he was acting silly. Was that Grandior snickering? It wasn't, he decided, it was only his imagination._

_Meanwhile, she was his, and so were her children. Let her have her fun; right now, he was her protector. Who knew about later, during a time, which he hoped, would include what he had seen last night. About last night, he was annoyed. Afterward, he had gone to his brother, who, in the middle of raucous laughter, had explained it to him, the idiot. He probably told his other brothers, they were all idiots. He wouldn't ask anymore...unless he had to._

_Anyway, as for the others, all those whose souls had just nourished him, they were also his own, kind of. Vortex wasn't so sure if he wanted to have them around forever_.

After they stepped out the door, into the past, Godric and Rowena each held to two of the children. He conjured their brooms; they climbed on them and flew them into Hogwarts' central courtyard.

Salazar flew with Hermione since she wasn't ready to fly on her own; besides, he liked her warm body next to his. They followed right behind.

Helga heard the commotion and ran outside. When she arrived at the courtyard, she nearly threw up at the scene in front of her eyes.

The Weasel checked Hermione as she descended, his eyes heavy with lust. Forget Rowena, this one was a tastier morsel. How to get under her robes?

'"Ron?" Hugo asked, alarmed, his heart beating way to fast.

* * *

A/n Vortex, with all his mighty powers and knowledge, is very innocent. Vortex is part of many of my stories, fan fiction, and otherwise. This time he has made the time travel all possible, but maybe he has caught himself in his net of manipulation games, perhaps.

There is one more chapter coming up. And that will be it for now.


	24. The Founders

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

A/N There is one more chapter coming up. And that will be it for now.

**The Founders**

"Ron?" Hugo asked, alarmed, his heart beating way too fast.

Godric chuckled "No son, only the Weasel, be still," he held Hugo tighter. James, who rode behind him, held on, also a little scared.

The Weasel looked at the ginger hair children with great interest, who, in turn, gave him such a hard look that made him step backward in a hurry.

Salazar growled, "Keep looking, and you will lose an eye. She is my wife. And they," he pointed at the children, "are mine, so stay away from them."

"My father is right. We're nothing to you. Indeed, who on earth are you?" James added haughtily, looking straight at the Weasel with great disdain.

Anok joined, appearing draped on Hermione's shoulders, she reeled her head and hissed menacingly. Many stepped away.

Hermione heard Anok loud and clear for the first time, by virtue of her link with Salazar. _Come closer, and I will end your life, murderer. I've not forgotten how you killed my sister with a pitchfork._

Hermione breathed with more ease. She was excited, she had returned. Whereas the fear of the unknown was overwhelming, the feeling of homecoming was amazing. She also disliked the Weasel, a fitting name.

Many were coming to greet them. The courtyard looked like an outdoor market, like a medieval festival. Everyone was dressed in either faded colors or luxurious materials; it was like they had stepped in a moving picture of Arthurian times. The smells of animals, manure, burning wood, and food cooking, made it all very real.

"My daughter," Godric introduced Hermione to all those coming forward. "Better said, our daughter," he explained, holding Rowena's hand. His face turned toward Rowena and proclaimed, "We will be marrying tomorrow, we waited too long."

He then looked at Helga knowingly, and she averted her eyes. "Everyone will know of your wicked actions before the day is out," Godric warned her.

Godric continued pointing at his daughter, "My daughter and Salazar are wed; and her mother and I couldn't be happier." Rowena nodded and smiled.

The children and Hermione heard it all in modern English, well knowing this was old English.

Helga paled at Godric's words, he wasn't done, "Be watchful, if something should happen to any of them, you will pay. I know how you fed me potions. The board will be informed. Don't try to sway Salazar, you'd be wasting your time. Stay away from them!" He spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"Yes, that is right, you shall not touch my own," the newcomer, Vortex, who materialized from nowhere, informed everyone.

"Everyone pay attention, if anyone harms any of my own, I will be unforgiving," the now tall and mighty Vortex, warned everyone present.

"To make sure nothing happens to them, I shall stay here, so don't cross me. If you have doubts about my powers, don't." Vortex stared at a pile of hay which first burst into flames, and then converted it into a mound of freshly harvested wheat. No wands, no hand movements, nothing, he looked once.

Many assumed that he was an in-law with his ginger hair, perhaps not quite so ginger, but close enough. Salazar recognized the stranger as the Vortex; in this incarnation, he was a tall, brawny warrior, radiating power about him. For now, his protection was welcome. Vortex made everyone understand their lives were in peril if they dared as to make Hermione or the children so much as upset.

Hermione looked at Salazar, who said nothing and merely shook his head in disbelief. He really needed to clarify the annoying, 'My Own' address. If he were able, that was; Salazar was nearly sure that he wouldn't be able to. He felt like a mere pawn, but as long as Hermione was with him, it was all that matter.

Salazar was pragmatic, whatever Vortex was, he had no chance against such a being. He had studied enough to understand that Vortex would do as he may, and if he were lucky, Vortex would grant him a lifetime with his beloved.

_I am not afraid, they shall see. Where was the daughter hidden away, the whore, she was with Salazar while his wife was alive. And whose brats are they?_ Helga thought, already plotting away until she heard a very nasty voice inside her head.

'_Plot, try, or even think about harming them, and you will be reduced to ashes. Look at me_.' Helga looked at the stranger, who smiled knowingly. He nodded his head, and she had a vision of flames surrounding her, her body felt the heat of the fire, starting to burn her flesh. Her heart nearly stopped. '_Be afraid and be wise, puny human._'

Hermione felt the children's eyes on her, and she looked at them; oh no, they were a lot younger.

Vortex noticed and smiled. Their ages were adjusted. "Of course, I had to. The children might anger since I am not sure whether or not I can return them to their rightful ages again." Then, a selfish thought occurred to him; he knew that he would enjoy the chance to see them grow up under his tutelage.

The children were looking at one another, none too happy, they were back to being quite young.

Salazar looked at Vortex, who refused eye contact. He sure hoped that this was a glamour, although it didn't feel like one. Hermione looked a lot younger, this made him upset, jealousy Salazar reckoned.

James laughed looking at Lily because she was missing teeth.

"I want a mirror," Rose suspected the worse. She wanted her dolly, the one abandoned years ago. Milly had to go with her everywhere, or she would be upset, and with this memory, tears flooded her eyes. Oh, dear, her hands felt tiny. "I want Milly," she whined.

Listening to Rose's cries, the children were sure and upset, and they all hoped that the change would only last while they were there. Hopefully, they would be back to their ages upon returning.

"You like them young and already with a large brood," Helga said maliciously, already forgetting the warnings. Her heart was consumed with jealousy, and it killed her to see a loving Salazar. She noticed that Rowena looked very good, they all did. Their child was a mix of both parents; hence, when Salazar chose her, he married his two friends in a sense. It made her stomach churn.

"It is none of your concern. We must meet with the council today. Godric might want to wait, but I don't." Salazar retorted. His eyes were hard and cold; his look made her shiver.

Helga was already sick with hatred, but when she noticed the Slytherin's family ring on Hermione's finger, never mind the look of adoration on Salazar's eyes, she felt murderous. Salazar's aura was no longer dark, slightly grey, and the obvious love he felt for his new family, enraged Helga. Those children loved him, she could see it on their eyes; it was disgusting.

Godric's older son, Hubertus, a young heavy-set wizard, came into the courtyard. He had a sour-disposition and looked nothing like his father.

Hubertus looked at Godric with contempt, "You couldn't wait for my mother to die to bed your whore," he said spitefully.

Godric recoiled, although he should be used to his children's contempt, he wasn't. He had tried to be a good father while his wife poisoned their mind, reminding them daily of Godric's pining after another witch. Two of his five children had died during a Dragon Pox epidemic.

Godric has two more children, two witches, one betrothed and already at his in-laws, and the other one with her wealthy grandparents.

Godric's son was an apprentice at, where he now suspected, his real father's business. The wealthy cloth merchant, a Muggle, was known for his prodigious appetite. After his family had died of the plague, he had requested Hubertus as an apprentice. Godric now understood why he was training him, he did it because Hubertus was his only true son.

"I forbid you to talk about my soon to be wife in this manner." Godric corrected him.

"You cannot order me, right, Aunt Helga? I guess you don't know the news. I am now the heir of Mr. Greathorn. Hence, I don't need you. I am rather fortunate, wouldn't you know, I don't have your blood." He smiled, and when the children noticed his grayish teeth, they giggled.

Rose ran to Godric and stretched her arms to be picked up. Once in his arms, she kissed Godric, turned around, and stuck her tongue at the surly wizard. It made Salazar grin.

"Enough, let's go in. We are here only for the day. After we meet with the council, we will leave." Godric added.

The rest of the day went by fast, Rowena kept an eye on the children, and Salazar took Hermione around. He pointed at a Potter child with the emerald eyes, and she couldn't hide her surprise seeing the similarities of those in this time, with ones whose faces she knew well. Many came to greet her, making her feel at home.

**Vortex and the Spy**

Vortex hung around like a bad omen and gave them zero privacy. Since the last taste, Vortex decided that he was going to protect 'his babies' at all costs. He stood next Hermione as much as he could, realizing that her scent was soothing and just perfect. Her energy called him, it complimented him, so he was looking forward the times ahead.

All was well until he saw the nasty Grandior, the tiny creature who kept tabs on him. The invisible spy was impossible to detect. Vortex had tried to bribe Grandior, but it was impossible, Vortex's father had rescued him from certain death, and Grandior had one allegiance, Vortex's father.

As Vortex had suspected, his father knew his doings and had duly noticed his new interest. Not that he cared, all his kind did much of the same he did, and he didn't understand his father's spying on him. Had his father put Hermione in his path? Perhaps, he was devious enough. It wasn't the first time that the thought crossed his mind.

He looked at the tiny figure sitting on top of Anok's head. It figured, after all Grandior was a snake-like creature with wings and a somewhat humanoid face, eyes, and lips. Grandior had thin sharp teeth and snake fangs. Anok, the snake, liked the nasty creature, he had bad taste. Moreover, the two seemed to be good friends. Grand, now the spy had allies. The tiny enemy stared at Vortex knowingly, smiled, and sent him an air kiss. Vortex had to control an angry roar.

**Helga's perfidy revealed-**

At the council, the early version of the MoM, they discussed Helga's part on Godric's enchantment.

Salazar 'heard' Vortex, _She has manipulated you since day one. She created the rift between the three of you, say it. Tell them how she compelled you to take the babe away to caretakers. They need to hear how her hatred for Rowena has guided all her actions_.

Salazar did just so, which brought tears to Hermione's eyes. There was one evildoer, Helga, who allowed jealousy to control her life. Everyone was outraged at Helga; she had meddled, created conflict, used potions to control Godric, and damaged the lives of the other three founders. She had abused their friendship and drove them apart.

Because Helga was a founder, she was allowed to stay but was stripped of all her administrative powers. One more infraction and she would be out. She bellowed and called them liars, but the evidence was undeniable.

The three founders offered to be there a few months a year to oversee the school but wanted assistants, and a few were mentioned. Godric was proposed to be the headmaster, and he said he would consider it, but he wanted more time. Salazar offered limited assistance; he was unwilling to endanger his beloved.

Many wizards and witches came to Hogwarts, the news had spread fast, and brooms filled the sky. They noticed Hermione's pregnancy, and that she already had four children, at least two were hers, so she was a prized to be had. Several wizards approached Salazar with offers for a triad, but he declined them quickly. Hermione teased him, "If they knew the truth, they wouldn't ask. And you were right, the Weasel deserves his name"

Salazar disagreed, "If they knew the truth, just think about last night, they would be begging to be included. I cannot wait to try it again."

Hermione blushed, "Shh, someone might hear."

They had a great feast that the children enjoyed, they found the food delicious, and the boys loved to eat with their fingers and a knife. They drank water down cider that made them rowdy. Many gave them coins, by the end, they were very wealthy. They were exhausted from playing, eating, and drinking the watered down cider, which Hermione made sure contained no alcohol. James, Lily, Rose and Hugo, fell asleep before it was time to go. Hermione was happy since Rose had started crying for her doll.

The Weasel peeked keeping his distance, he thought he was a grand prize and Salazar was too old for the beauty, he made plans for the future. For a time when Salazar let his guard down. "

It was late afternoon when the group left Hogwarts. They flew on their brooms and landed in the thick forest, Vortex had picked up the boys and also flew a broom. He found out how much he liked holding the sleeping boys. His father used to do that.

From there, they Apparated, first in a nearby hut, to make sure they weren't followed. Next, they Apparated inside the bubble into the castle.

Once there, they went through the door, connecting to Hermione's home, where the others waited.

When they crossed the portal, Vortex stole a lock of Hermione, and the children's hair, and also a few strands of Salazar's and made a bracelet with the hair strands. He'd liked Salazar's bracelet's idea; in his case, he would be able to locate them anywhere with their hair.

Vortex also marked everyone with a tiny vortex, right above their left eye, disguised under their eyebrow. He thought that was better, much better, now he wouldn't lose sight of 'his own.'

Upon their return, the children woke up, looked at each other, and to their relief, they were older again, but their eye color seemed to change all the time. So be it, they didn't worry as long as they weren't babies, a glamour would be all they needed to disguise the change. However, Hermione still looked the same, years younger.

Vortex answered her concerns before disappearing, "It is because of the babies, too many changes in your structure will hurt them, so enjoy your younger self. After they are born, you might be able to change back if you wish, though I am not certain you'll be able to do so. However, I think that is best if you would accept that this is, probably, as old as you will ever look."

Vortex wasn't ready to tell her the truth, he had learned from his father and hadn't asked. She was changed in more profound ways, but he wasn't going to tell her; he feared her wrath. He had done right, If his father had changed his mother, she might still be alive.

He disappeared, and Hermione asked, "Who was him?" They all wanted to know.

Salazar wanted to tell them, but he seemed unable to say the words, "I wish I knew, he/it made going across time possible." The stone, yes, he needed to show it to her.

"The stone, where is it?" Godric asked with the same idea.

Salazar's fingers went to his neck, the stone was gone.

Viktor and Harry were surprised, Salazar now looked younger, about their age, but Hermione was the one from years ago.

"How?"

Again, they couldn't answer.

So it was that Hermione found her way, the circle had closed, and she was at peace. Her youth would be explained as a result of the curse reversal. Life went on, and plans for the formal bonding ceremony started. The Founders used the portal as often as needed, but only they, nobody else, went back for the meantime.

Three days before the bonding, the doorbell ringed.

Unusual, they all thought that visitors used the Floo. Salazar had left hours earlier, and he hadn't say where. Hermione was worried that it was terrible news, afraid her happiness would be cut short. She went to open the door, fearful of who was calling.

a/n Nearly over. :(


	25. Vortex's Protection

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

**Vortex Protection**

Hermione's parents, the Grangers, stood at the door. They looked dazed and dirty, wearing old fashion garments. Hermione couldn't move, she was paralyzed, until they ran and hugged her.

"Our baby. What year is this?" They noticed that all seemed changed.

Salazar had just arrived thru a door not there before, he was bleeding, he saw Hermione's face, don't worry a minor wound.

"The Angel," Hermione's parents went on their knees.

Rowena chuckled, "Hardly, a dark angel perhaps."

They laughed, yet the Grangers were still dazed. The Grangers had thought that the god who they worshiped, had rescued them from certain death. Salazar had appeared from nowhere, frozen all others but for a few seconds, and left two bodies just like theirs on the ground, while he made them invisible. The next minute he had pushed them thru a door that was wherever he had taken them, and they found theirselves at the door of the old Manor, their home.

Hermione couldn't stop crying, "Dead, I have mourned you for 16 years, and now you're here."

"How many?" They saw Harry. They looked at him with surprise, now thirty-four years old, and also noticed everyone else.

They sat down, and they couldn't get over it; yet they grinned from ear to ear.

They met a Rowena and Godric, who couldn't help the jealousy eating them away. Seeing Hermione sitting with her head on her daddy's chest, and her mother braiding her unruly hair, made them feel resentful. Salazar, once again, regretted his actions years before, but what was done was done. Maybe Helga had compelled him, but he was glad to do it; had no compulsion and was willing.

Hermione noticed Godric and Rowena, stood and brought them to the Grangers. She held both at the same time, "I am lucky to have two sets of parents, both the best, so lucky."

The Granger, in their mid sixties, assumed the role of grandparents and nobody was ever the wiser. Salazar had already rescued Fred and the Grangers, and well knew there would be no more concessions.

Vortex appeared out the Floo; he was disguised as an older wizard, but they recognized him. He simply told them that he would be staying for the bonding ceremony. He had been warned by unknown sources that he should be there. He suspected there would be an attack. He was growing afraid to lose Hermione. He had received warnings from his brother, who had told him how foolish he was to give her freedom to stay.

"No, I don't need a room, a chair at the library will suffice." He explained.

They had to welcome him. Of course he made a pest of himself. Wherever Hermione was, he managed to be there. He spent time with the children, giving them too many things. The children knew a good thing, even more when he opened windows into their parents past, and they could see their great adventures. Without the parents knowledge, he made their magic greater. At bedtime, he kept an eagle eye on the wizards, he didn't want them sleeping with Hermione until they were bonded. Which Hermione thought it was very sweet.

He had pieces of all their souls, albeit he had pieces of many other. Anyone who used him had to pay with this coin; however, never before had he cared one iota for any of his travelers.

They were both a source of energy and entertainment, nothing else, while he tried to find a way to save his mother before she had been brutally murdered. She had been attacked in front of him when he was less than seven years old in human terms. It wasn't easy since the attackers were not easily thwarted. He knew they would try to kill Hermione and the children. They thought of humans as inferior. His mother was partly human and from the high realms, so she had been murdered.

Vortex had been out bringing a special gift for Hermione and just arrived when the room was filled with a blinding light, everyone fell a great presence. Large hands made of light touched Hermione. She felt no fear, even when the hand touched her belly.

Vortex growled, "Why are you here? They are none of your concern; don't touch them. They are nothing for you. They are mine, stay away from them."

"I don't agree, they are, it brings memories of your mother. You seem in your long life you've never shown any interest on anyone," a voice surrounded them.

Hermione ' parents kneeled with reverence, as well as the founders and Viktor; they knew better. The rest were quiet and watched Vortex talking in a language unknown to all. He was looking like himself, a large being with beauty beyond human word. Vortex was not quite solid, radiating shimmering lights.

"And now, after a lifetime of indifference , you have claimed all this lot as your own. As a caring parent I wanted to make sure that they were deserving. Talk to your cousin Cernes, now that your heart has opened a little, perhaps your gift can save my beloved. Maybe, Cernes says you will now be able to do it."

The voice changed to English, "The last words I'll say. Since my most wayward, but most favorite child has marked you, you will have my favor. Unfortunately, it will attract my enemies. Not to worry, we'll watch after you."

All wondered what meant marked, not so Salazar, he had guessed they all probably bore some sort of mark, he had read about beings such as Vortex. They were so powerful they were called gods. Besides he had clearly stated that the children and Hermione were 'his own,' true. What he didn't know was about his own mark; he had looked and hadn't found any. But the voice said, the entire lot. He could hope.

"Leave them alone. Don't touch them. This is between them and I. You didn't give me a realm as you did you other children. They are called gods, me, what am I? A demigod, I am too low since I am part human. Why care now?"

"Fool, I gave you freedom and the time to find how to save your mother. Where did you get that demigod label? If you want an universe say so, but be aware that your wings will be clipped. Others wish your powers and freedom. Your brothers are always jealous and complaining. About the other, it is a bit late; she is special and delicious. Yes, rage if you must, but I had a molecule size taste. I grow weary and lonely, so work hard in bringing your mother back, or I might decide that I need a bride."

A small tremor shook the house when Vortex roared in anger, they all looked at each with apprehension.

"Leave them alone, they are mine."

"And mine as well. I feel better than in ages, she is filled with light; you chose well my loved son and heir; as your mother would say, silly, silly boy."

He stood frozen, 'loved son and heir.' He kept hearing the words. Had he been wrong, had he believed lies? He just heard that his brothers were jealous and complained. A chunk of something bitter left his being, his father's words had meant a lot.

As the light came, it left in a flash. All forgot about it, all but Salazar and Hermione.

"Who was that?"

Vortex answered, "Best forgotten. Follow my advice; I will." And he was gone, out their sight, but still there. Knowing that his father would watch over them, made him happy. Out sight, but still ready to show himself.

Salazar knew better than to ask, and just sat holdingHermione on his lap. Later she sat between Viktor and Harry, with the pooch on her lap, she sat holding their hands, while Salazar learned to play games with the young ones. The beginning of their life together had started. In the future everyone present would also bear a vortex marking, in order to protect their witch, his Hermione.

Nobody saw the shadow that stood near the house's main door, or the shadows at every window and entry. They would stay, always guarding, always alert, while the happy family lived. Shadows would follow each one of them wherever they would be. Even the house pets were protected. Vortex wanted to make her happy. They were favored by gods and able to travel through time with unlimited possibilities.

The unusual bonding ceremony was attended by their close friends. Arthur came with Andromeda and with his children; all but Ron, who declined the invitation. There were several unseen guests, as for Anok, she attended as the bride's bracelet, happy for his master, and for her job watching over her mistress. Anok had agreed with Grandior, each could watch over one of the babies, Vortex was right, they were good allies.

Hermione also wore an unusual brooch, a gift that arrived earlier; a small snake with wings, normal eyes and human lips, made in great detail. Anok had told her to always wear it because it was meant to protect her. She didn't see Vortex's face, contorted with anger. His father was low and played dirty. Grandior looked at Vortex and, once again, sent him an air kiss.

During the wedding the sky went dark, it lasted for seconds, screams were heard, and all was well. Outside the ground was covered with dead bugs. Vortex would thank his father, he needed to stay around. His father was right, the enemies didn't want more humans around.

Days later, a new relative, a middle age scholar came to live with them. With him a few more arrived, the children would go to Hogwarts but would he back for the weekends; the scholar, which Salazar and Hermione recognized, came to prepare the children for their new future. With time, his appearance would change, but he was around. The newcomers would be going to Hogwarts with them. Neville had been compelled to accept the arrangements.

They were all looking forward the future, all of them, seen and unseen.

The end?


End file.
